The Adventure of Flora and Layla
by FloraSiernix644
Summary: I change the title from Being Famous Is Not What It's About to The Adventure of Flora and Layla. I hope to my fans they don't mind if I change it. Okay Read to find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

Layla and Flora has been since they were born. They went thorugh life together. They are best friend forever. Nobody can split them up. Even the day they became famous. Layla an Flora are famous. They are on a tour right now. Right now the are suppose to perform in Magix. Magix is the city in their whole tour. Flora got ready first. She was suppose to sing first.

Flora wore a cocktail dress evening bridesmaid ball gown mini beading one shoulder sleeveless empire organza pink. She wore hot pink sequin sneaker, a Ladies Pink Leather Basic Jacket and apink leather fingerless glove on her right hand. She also wore pink lipgloss and pink eyeshadow. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail by a pink colorful glue Headdress Flower hair tie band.

Layla wore a Sequins Span charmeuse Apple Green Holiday Party Dress. She wore Nike terminator high WMNS- green- white, jofama- green leather jacket and a green leather fingerless glove on her right hand. She also wore pink lip gloss and green eyeshadow. Her hair was in a high ponytail too but tied with a green hair tie.

The stage crew worker gave Flora a mic. Flora grab it and ran on stage. The crowd was cheering. Layla was waiting back stage for the second song.

"Hello Magix." Flora said into the mic. The crowd cheered louder. "This song is called Botn This Way/ Express Yourself. I hope you like it." Flora said into the mic. The crowd cheered.

The rest of the winx and the specialists was watching from the right corner of the stage. Musa love their music so she drag them to come see Flora and Layla. **[Musa, Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Roxy, Andy and his band (Mark, Rio and Andy), Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven are not friends with Flora and Layla yet.] **The music began playing and Musa was screaming for Flora.

**(Born This Way/ Expess Yourself By Ariana Grande)**

_Flora: Don't go for second best baby_

Put your love to the test

You know, you know, you've got to

Make him express how he feels

And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Flora spotted Helia. She walk over to him. Flora smirked at Helia.

Flora: My mama told me when I was young

We are all born superstars

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"

She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"

"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,

Listen to me when I say"

Flora: Don't go for second best baby

Put your love to the test

You know, you know, you've got to

Make him express how he feels

And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Flora walk over the stage. She touch some her hands fans. Layla was swaying to the music backstage.

Flora: Long stem roses are the way to your heart

But he needs to start with your head

Satin sheets are very romantic

What happens when you're not in bed

You deserve the best in life

So if the time isn't right then move on

Second best is never enough

You'll do much better baby on your own

Flora drag Musa onto the stage. The lights started flashing different colors. Musa and Flora was dancing on stage.

Flora: I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Flora: Ooo there ain't no other way

Baby I was born this way

Baby I was born this way

Flora: So if you want it right now, make him show you how

Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

Flora: And when you're gone he might regret it

Think about the love he once had

Try to carry on, but he just won't get it

He'll be back on his knees

Flora: I'm beautiful in my way

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

(Make him express yourself)

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Born-born-bo-bo-born this way

Ooooh-ooooh

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track baby

(Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY)

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

(Respect yourself)

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track baby

I was born this way

Flora let Musa get back down to her friends. She was so happy.

Flora: I was born this way hey

(Don't go for second best baby)

I was born this way hey

I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey

HEY, I was born this way hey

Express yourself

Hey hey hey hey...

The crowd cheered. Flora trying to catch your breathe. Helia was smirking at Flora.

"Thanks guys. Now I want you to scream Layla as loud as you can. She is backstage so she can't hear us if you don't shout her name. On the count of three I want you to shout her name. 1, 2, 3..." Flora said in the mic. The crowd was shouting Layla. After 3 minute, Layla came on stage. The crowd went crazy. Flora hug Layla. "Thank you so much guys." Flora said in he mic.

"Hello Magix!" Layla said into the mic. The crowd went even more crazy. Flora and Layla were laughing. "Okay this is a song called One and The Same." Layla said in the mic. Everyone went wild. The music started. Layla and Flora was dancing crazy on the stage.

**(One and The Same By Demi Lovato And Selena Gomez)**

_Flora and Layla: Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Layla: You come from here,_

_I come from there. _

_Flora: You rock out in your room,_

_I rock a world premiere._

_Layla: We're more alike than_

_Anybody could ever tell_

_(ever tell)_

_Flora: Friday, we're cool,_

_Monday, we're freaks._

_Layla: Sometimes we rule,_

_Sometimes we can't even speak._

_Flora: But we kick it off,_

_Let loose, and LOL_

_(LOL)_

_Layla: It may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say that your not alone_

_(that your not alone)_

_Flora: And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact i got your back_

_Layla: Yeah, yeah, yeah _

The crowd cheered so loud. There was a fan blowing on Flora and Layla. Layla was on the left stage and Flora was on the right side.

_Flora and Layla: 'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same _

_I think we're almost legendary._

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same!_

_Flora and Layla: Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Flora: I'm kinda like you,_

_Your kinda like me._

_Layla: We write the same song_

_In a different key_

_Flora and Layla: It's got a rhythm, you and me _

_Can get along _

_(get along)_

_Layla: And it may seem cliche_

_For me to wanna say_

_That your not alone _

_(here I go again)_

_Flora: And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back (yeah)_

_(I still got you're back) _

Flora grab Musa and the rest of them onto the stage. Layla grab Roxy, Andy and his band on the stage. They were all dancing on the stage.

_Flora and Layla: 'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same _

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene,_

_We're one and the same!_

_Flora: (yeah, yeah)_

_Layla: Cause we're one and the same..._

_Flora: We're anything but ordinary_

_Layla: One and the same..._

_Flora: We're something more than momentary!_

_Layla: Cause we're one.. _

_Flora: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Layla: Cause we're one.._

_Flora: Were anything but ordinary_

_Flora and Layla: You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream _

_Ohh,_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene,_

_We're one and the same!_

_Flora and Layla: Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_La, La, La, La, La _

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

The crowd and Flora hug each other. Flora drag The winx, The specialists, Roxy, Andy and his band backstage. Layla was still standing on stage.

"Okay. Sadly this is the last song of the night." Layla said into the mic. The crowd started booing. "No don't boo. You can catch us at Alfea. Flora and I will doing a charity and Alfea will be hosting the wind rider race. Flora and I will be hosting it. Now this song is called Falling Down." Layla said into the mic. The crowd cheered the music started and Layla was dancing.

**(Falling Down By Selena Gomez)**

_Layla: Oh-oh oh ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Layla: You walk and talk like you're some new sensation_

_You move in circles you don't need an invitation_

_You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction_

_You play it right so you can get the right reaction_

_Layla: It won't be long my darling,_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it._

_Where are your friends now, baby?_

_All of the ones supposed to be there for..._

There was firework blasted into the sky. The crowd was going wild.

_[Chorus]_

_Layla: You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._

_You, you're falling down, now it's not all about._

_You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._

_You're falling down, falling down_

_Layla: (Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)_

_Layla: Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror_

_The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer_

_You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic_

_You give me roses but they're all just made of plastic_

_Layla: It won't be long, my darling_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it_

_Where are your friends now, baby?_

_All of the ones supposed to be there for..._

Another firework was blasted into the sky. Everyone in Magix can see it.

_[Chorus]_

_Layla: You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._

_You, you're falling down, now it's not all about._

_You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._

_You're falling down, falling down_

_Layla: Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya_

_Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you._

_Smile for the camera (camera, camera)_

_Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?_

_Layla: You (you)_

The last firework was blasted into the sky. This firework was the biggest out of all of them.

_[Chorus]_

_Layla: You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._

_You, you're falling down, now it's not all about._

_You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._

_You're falling down, falling down_

_Layla: Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,_

_Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you_

The crowd cheered. Layla wave and then left the stage. Flora, Layla, The Winx, The Specialists, Roxy, Andy and his band went into Flora's and Layla's dressing room. Yes they share one dressing room. Flora sat down on the seat at her makeup table. Layla sat at her seat at the makeup table. They start wiping off they makeup. Musa, Stella, Tecna, Bloom and Roxy sat on the couch on the left. The specialists sat on the couch on the right. Andy and his and sat on one of the armchair.

"You guys were great tonight." Bloom said.

"Thanks... Well I dot know your name." Layla said sincerely.

"Oh I'm Bloom. She's Stella. That's Musa. That's Tecna. And that's Roxy." Bloom introducing them.

"Okay I'm guessing you girls go to Alfea." Flora guessed.

"You are correct." Stella said.

"And the boys go to Red Fountain." Layla guess.

"Not all of us. Nabu here, don't go to Red Fountain. He just a friend that came to visit us." Sky said.

"Hey Layla. Isn't Nabu live kingdom next to you? What the realm? Oh I forgot it." Flora kept think of the realm.

"Flora, if you talking about Andros then yes. I am the prince of Andros." Nabu said.

"Oh yea. I remember now. My mom is friends with your mom." Layla said.

"Wait your princess Layla of Tides?" Riven asked.

"The one and only." Layla giggled.

"Wow. I'm princess Stella of Solaria and I never thought I princess could be one of the hottest singer out there." Stella said amazed.

"Anyone can be a star Stella. You just got to believe in yourself." Flora said.

"That really great advice." Musa said.

"Well does any of you sing?" Layla asked.

"Yes. Musa over there and Andy. Well Andy and his band." Timmy said.

"Oh cool." Flora said.

Flora pink pear phone rang. Flora look at who was texting er.

"Flo, who is it?" Layla asked.

"It from my grandmother. She want to know went will we be arrive at Alfea." Flora answer.

"Wait who your grandmother?" Brandon asked.

"She is the headmistress of Alfea." Flora answer.

"Woah really?" Tecna asked.

"Yes. I even know Saladin grandson is sitting in here right now." Flora smirked at Helia.

"Hello Flora. Long time no see." Helia smirked back.

"Really? If you turn on your tv once in a while, you'll see me." Flora joked.

The girls burst out into a laughed.

"Come on Flora, you know you use to have a crush on me." Helia said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Can you remind me what year was that or was it the year, you sneak into my room and got caught red handed." Flora said.

"Oh I remember that year at Alfea." Layla said.

Flora and Layla laughed and high five each other.

"Wait Helia sneak into Flora's room?" Roxy asked shocked.

"Yea. It was hilarious. You should have seen Helia face that day." Layla exclaim.

Flora phone rang again. This time it was from Helia grandfather, Saladin.

"Who is from this time?" Layla asked.

"Uncle Saladin." Flora answer.

"Why did you call Helia grandfather uncle Saladin?" Andy asked.

"Because we can." Layla said.

"Layla, we are sleeping at Red Fountain tonight." Flora said out nowhere.

"What?!" Layla and the guys scream.

"Yep. So we drop off the girls at Alfea and then we go with the guys to Red Fountain." Flora explain.

"Wait, why can we sleep at Alfea?" Layla asked.

"Because Alfea had new freshman coming in tomorrow and Red Fountain had mostly seniors and they left tomorrow and there only like a few freshman Red Fountain student coming so we need to stay there." Flora explain.

"That no fair." Layla said.

"Come on Layla, it will be fun. I heard there will be bunch of hero boy there that you can be with." Flora winked.

"Oh fine." Layla gave in.

We all burst out into a laughed. Flora phone rang again. It was from Krystal.

"Who is it? I hope it Krysal."Layla said.

"Yea it is. She said she has our fog machine, our leva bikes and our video we took. She just need our costumes and she still looking for a singer to sing the three part." Flora said.

"That great but what is our costume?" Layla asked.

"Don't ask." Flora said.

"Why can't she ask?" Rio asked.

Flora showed them the pic of our costume. They all scream in shock.

"Too much leather." Stella scream.

We all laughed.

"Krystal got us the wrong costume so they have to make it again." Flora explain.

"How many time she mess us?" Layla asked.

"I don't keep track you do. Check yor phone and add on more point." Flora said.

"You guys really keep track?" Mark asked.

"Yea. Being famous is boring." Layla said.

"What? Be famous is the coolest thing ever." Musa exclaim.

"Okay everyday, you sign autograph take picture, get 4 hours of sleep, 1 hours for costume and makeup, 3 hours for rehearsal, 2 hours for sound check, going to each charity and a concert to end all night and 2 hours to yourself only on Sunday." Flora said.

"Woah that hard work. Don't you have people doing some stuff for you?" Stella asked.

"No, we treat everyone right and fair. We don't think anyone is better then other." Layla exclaim.

"That so cool. I would like to be you guys now." Musa said.

Everyone laughed. We all started walking out to the limo. The limo driver drop off the girls at Alfea. Then head to Red Fountain. Flora and Layla and the guys headed to their dorm at Red Fountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flora POV...**

My alarm on my phone began ringing. I was only 7:00am. Layla was still asleep so I went and took a shower and change clothes. After 15 minute, I was in my season 5 outfit. Layla was still asleep. I guess she stay up doing something. I grab my music notebook and head out of the room quietly. Then there was a blast outside. I ran over to where the blast was. It was the Trix.

"Trix, what are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Oh sweet Flora, we are here for the codex and nobody going to stop us." Icy said.

_"ICY WIND"_

I dodge it. I use magic to put my music notebook away. I guess it time to use my new power.

_"WINX SIERNIX"_

I flew up to the sky.

"I see Miss. Goodie- Goodie have a transformation." Darcy said.

_"AUTUMN WIND"_

I blasted Darcy went she was wasn't look. Then the showed up with their weapons. Finally, they got here.

"Flora, you okay?" Nabu asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." I joked.

_"STORMY TWISTER" _

_"FLORAL SHIELD"_

I protect the school from the twister. The Red Fountain school has change since I was here.

"My turn." Darcy said.

_"DARKNESS MIND"_

I hit me. I was blind. I fell to the ground.

"Ahh, I'm blind." I said.

The Trix was laughing.

"Flora, everything going to be okay." Helia said.

"I need Layla." I yelled.

"Timmy and Riven do get Layla now." Sky commanded.

Timmy and Riven ran to get Layla. Sky, Brandon and Nabu was fighting the Trix. Helia was guiding me to a save spot. Well I hope he is.

**Layla POV...**

There was banging at the door. What is that banging? I stood up and came to the door. Timmy and Riven was there.

"Guys, I'm sleeping. What with the banging?" I asked.

"Flora, she in trouble. She is blind and the Trix are here." Timmy said.

"Oh no." I said.

Timmy, Riven and I ran to where the battle was. I saw the guys has no chance. I'm guessing they are here for the codex.

_"WINX SIERNIX"_

I saw Flora and Helia was behind a tree. I flew up. I caught the Trix off guard.

_"ANDROS HURRICANCE"_

The Trix was knock of the air.

_"13th SEAL"_

The Trix disappeared. I transform into her normal clothes. I ran over to Flora.

"Flora, what happen?" I asked.

"Darkness Mind." Flora answer.

"Oh no. Someone go get Uncle Saladin." I commanded.

Timmy contact Headmaster Saladin. He came rushing out here as fast as he could.

"What happen to Flora?" Uncle Saladin asked.

"Darcy use Darkness Mind." I answer.

"Okay. Layla, you have the siernix book?" He asked.

"No, Flora hold on to it." I answer.

"Here it is." Flora said.

She use magic to get the siernix book. Saladin took it and flip through the pages. He finally found it.

"Flora, dd you ever you rose petal on yourself?" Uncle Saladin asked.

"No but I use it on Layla." She answer.

"Well time to use it on yourself. Stand up and focus all your power. Everyone will have to stand back." Saladin said.

Everyone stood back from Flora. Flora stood up and focus on her power. She began glowing green. After a few sec her eyes fluttered open. I saw her green emerald eyes. Saladin left us.

**Flora POV...**

I could see again. I ran to hug Layla. We laughed together. Then my phone rang. It was a text from Krystal.

"Who is it from?" Sky asked.

"Krystal. She said she couldn't get our costumes but she coming with the fog machine and leva bikes." I explain.

"Okay. We have to wear something from the previous concerts then." Layla said.

"Layla, we wore dresses in the previous concert. Do you except us to wore a dress on leva bike?" I asked.

"Sure. It could be a new fashion." Layla joked.

We all laughed.

"Sure. You can wear the dress, I'm going to shopping. Oh shoot, we need a third singer." I realize that.

"Why don't you asked Musa?" Riven suggest.

"I don't know. If you sing with us, she has to go on tour with us." Layla said.

"We will have to figure that out later. We have to figure out the song we are going to pick out three songs that we are going to sing and find something to wear." I said.

"If you want something fashionable ask Stella." Brandon said.

"Yea, I'll think we will pass on that. We will just get jean and a top to wear." Layla said.

After a while of talking, the paparazzi came. The paparazzi was yelled Layla and I to look into the camera. The boys were yelled stop.

"The life of being famous." I whisper to Layla.

We both laughed. Layla and I drag the boys inside the building and lock the door. The guys sighed.

"Oh come on. Just a few paparazzi gets you tired but 2000 monster coming after you cand you dot get tired, seriously." Layla exclaim.

"Hey it hard work." Riven yelled at us.

Layla and I giggled. Then I just remember I had a new song I wanted to test out with Layla.

"Hey guys. You guys have a piano somewhere in ths building?" I asked.

"Yea in the cafeteria." Timmy said.

"Why you asked?" Nabu asked.

"Cause I want to test out this new song." I explain.

We all went into the cafeteria. There was a bunch if boys eatting breakfast. As soon as Layla and I walk into the cafeteria, all the stop what they were doing and look at us.

"Well this is a shocker." I whisper to Layla.

Layla and I giggled.

"So ,are you going to play the piano? If you are then it over there." Nabu pointed to the piano in the piano.

Layla and I walk over to the piano. All the boys I the cafeteria was staring at us. The Specialists were getting breakfast to fuel up for the race later. The boys were were staring at us. Okay it was very uncomfortable. Layla and I sat down at the piano bench. I use magic to bring my music notebook back. I place on the piano and open to the page I want to play. All the boys were still staring at us. I began playing.

**(Rise by McClain Sisters)**

_Flora: I used to be afraid of giving up_

_The road was just too tough_

_Out here on my own_

_My path was so alone_

Layla was looking at the lyrics. Th enjoys were still staring at us. We didn't care.

_Flora: But now I see clearly_

_Everything within me_

_Is reaching up to the sky_

_I can see the world with open eyes_

_Layla: You can't let it pass you_

_Just take hold and grasp it_

_Now's the time to take a chance_

_Flora: With the strength of a thousand men_

_Climbing to my feet again_

_Flora and Layla: Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just in sight_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Layla: Never lift your head up to the sky_

_And find yourself asking, "Why?"_

_Never see them eye to eye_

_With the hardships of life_

_Layla: But faith is where my heart is_

_Let energy replace my doubts_

_Won't let my trials get the best of me_

_I'm marching forth towards my destiny_

_Layla: You can't let it pass you_

_Just take hold and grasp it_

_Now's the time to take a chance_

_Flora: With the strength of a thousand men_

_Climbing to my feet again_

Uncle Saladin walked into the cafeteria. He came over to us. He smiled. Layla and I smiled back.

_Flora and Layla: Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just in sight_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: Together we can do anything_

_Flora: We'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: We can make it through anything_

_Layla: We'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: Together we can do anything_

_Flora: We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise_

Layla played the piano with me. The Specialists were listening even tho they are on the other side of the cafeteria.

_Layla: You can try to hurt me_

_Doubt me and desert me_

_I'll feel the will of kings_

_With my mind I'll plant a seed_

_Flora: And you know a tree will grow_

_And take me in_

_To safety's arms_

_I will descend_

The boys were cheering. I'm guess they never hear music during breakfast before.

_Flora and Layla: Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just in sight_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine, hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: Together we can do anything_

_Layla: We'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: We can make it through anything_

_Flora: We'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: Together we can do anything_

_Layla: We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: Together we can do anything_

_Flora: We'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: We can make it through anything_

_Layla: We'll rise_

_Flora and Layla: Together we can do anything_

_Flora: We'll rise, we'll rise, we'll rise_

The boys cheered. There were some boy whistling. Layla and I were laughing. I close my music notebook.

"Do you wish you were at Alfea now?" I joked.

"Nope. I think I like it here better." Layla answer.

Layla and I laughed so did Uncle Saladin. After a few minute the boys calm down. My phone started ringing. The call was from Jason, our record producer.

"Hello Jason." I said.

_"Hello Flora. What would you say if you could sing in Magix on Christmas and it going to be on National TV?" Jason asked._

I screamed. The boys turn in my direction.

"Nothing to see here." I said.

They all turn around. I gave the phone to Layla.

"Hello Jason." Layla said.

_"Hello Layla. Would you and Flora like to sing in Magix on Christmas and it going to be on National TV?" Jason asked._

"Sure, we would love too. But what about our tour?" Layla asked.

_"Don't worry. You only have to go to Knightly and your tour will be done." Jason said._

"Okay." Layla said.

Layla hang up and gave the phone back to me.

"So are we doing it?" I asked.

"Yea. We head to Knightly tomorrow and we visit our family in after the tour and before Christmas we came back here and perform and create our second album." Layla explain.

"That's a lot of work. We still need someone to sing our new song." I complain.

"I guess we change the song into a duet." Layla said.

"No, we can't. Jason one song that has someone new singing with us." I said.

"We can ask Musa like Riven suggest." Layla said.

"Okay but what if she doesn't go with us?" I asked.

"Hey we are going to Knightly tomorrow and she will record with us after Christmas so it doesn't affect her." Layla said.

"Okay. We have to get ready for the Wind Rider Race later." I said.

Layla and I went to get ready to host the wind rider race later...


	3. Chapter 3

**At Alfea...**

Layla and Flora walk through the gates of Alfea, there was a bunch of girls and boy asking for autographs and photos. After a few autographs and photos, The specialists gab Flora and Layla out of the crowd.

"Thanks guys." Flora said.

"No problem. We wouldn't want you to be exhausted before hosting the wind rider race." Nabu said.

"Flora, I think you should go talk to grandma. I'll go see what up with te boys." Layla said.

"I just hope she doesn't stop me from the tour and make me go back to Alfea." Flora said concern.

"Hey, your old enough to make your own decision." Layla joked.

"Thanks Layla." Flora said.

Flora hug Layla and ran off to her grandmother office. Layla walk to where her and Flora will be hosting.

**Flora POV...**

I walk into my grandmother office. I seat down on a seat near her desk.

"Hello grandmother." I said quietly.

She turn away from the window and sat down at her desk and face me.

"Hello Flora. How are you?" My grandmother asked.

"I am doing well. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" I asked worried.

"Yes. Flora, how is it to be famous?" My grandmother asked me.

"It's nice but I feel like I don't get that much privacy." I answered.

"Flora, why don't you stay here at Alfea? You can master your power here." My grandmother said.

"Grandma not this again. I want to stay at Alfea but I want to make music and become famous with Layla. It was hard decision for me the first time. I just don't know anymore." I said.

"Flora, it's your choice. It's not mine. I'll give you some time to figure this out." My grandmother said.

I ran out the room and out of the Alfea. I head into the forest. I could hear Layla calling for me.

**Layla POV...**

I wonder what Flora doing. Then at the corner of my eye I saw Flora running. I called for her but she ignore me. The Specialists came up to me.

"What with Flora?" Nabu asked.

"I don't know. I think it has to do with the talk with her grandmother." I guessed.

The girls came up to me. I hug them each and they hug me back.

"Where is Flora?" Bloom asked.

"In the forest." I answer.

"Is there something wrong?" Stella asked.

"I don't know but I have good news for Musa." I said.

"What is it?" Musa asked.

"Flora, me and you singing a song." I said.

"Oh My Gosh! Really?"Musa screamed.

"Yes. You ride with us to Knightly to perform and sign some autograph. We will drop you back at Alfea. Then after me and Flora perform in Magix on Christmas, you will come with us to the recording studio and record the song to album." I explain.

Musa screamed. The girls and I laughed. Then the boys join in the laughed.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I have to go look for Flora." I said.

"We will come with you." Bloom said.

"I don't know. How about Nabu and I go find Flora and you guys stall for us if we don't get back in time." I said.

"Okay, good luck." Tecna said.

"Thanks." Nabu and I ran after Flora.

**Flora POV...**

I saw the lake. It was still sparkling like it use to when I was at Alfea. I was just 14 years old. That was the craziest year. I can't believe I left Alfea to become famous. Maybe it was because Helia left to go to Art school. Being famous is awesome but I just don't know anymore. I thought I made me decision but I guess not. I sat down and lean against the tree. I use magic to bring my music notebook and pencil. I started writing down a song I had in mind. Then I heard rustling in the bushes. I close my book and put it down. I turn to where the rustling noise was.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Nabu and Layla came out of the bushes. I sighed and went back to writing the song.

"Flora,what's wrong?" Layla asked.

"My grandmother is making me choose either to keep becoming famous or stay at Alfea and master my power. I mean I love become famous and I want to master my power but I just don't know what to choose. She said it was up to me but I just can't decide. I thought I made up my mind years ago but I didn't. I just don't know what to do." I answer.

"Flora come on. We both know you want to become famous years ago because Helia left. I just think you still like Helia and you just don't want to go." Layla said.

"I guess your right." I sighed.

"Hey, everyone know Helia like you back. Just saying." Nabu said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea. He wrote poems about you and even drew pictures of you in his sketch pad." Nabu exclaim.

"Okay, hat good to know but how is this going to make my decision?" I asked.

"It's not. I am not going to make your decision but you have to let your heart make it. Listen to your heart. The show start in 5 minutes. If your not back by the show then we are going to look for you." Layla said.

"Okay. I'll be there in 2 minutes just need to finish this song." I said.

"Okay. Oh yea Musa decide she going to sing with us." Layla said.

"That great. Tell er she has to wake up at 6:00am tomorrow if she want us to make it to Knightly by concert time." I said.

"Wait, knightly like three hours away." Layla exclaim.

"If you include traffic, food breaks and hotel time check in then we will make it at concert time." I said.

"Oh yea. Let go Nabu." Layla said.

Nabu and Layla left. I return to writing my song. Listening to my heart. Well my heart is saying go for what you want. I want a bunch of things but my head saying become famous. Hw do I do this? I stood up and head back to Alfea.

**At Alfea...**

I walk into Alfea with my music notebook in my right hands. The girls came up to me and hug me. I hug them back. Then the guys hug me.

"Flora, you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Yea. I just had something on my mind. But it's okay now." I said.

"Really? Are you should?" Layla asked.

"Yea, I'm should I got a new song that would help me figure this out."I said.

"Why don't you,play it for us after the show?" Sky asked.

"Sure. Well you guys should get ready." I said.

The boys nodded and went on their leva bikes. Layla and I went to where we would be hosting the show. The rest of the girls stay at the well and watch.

* * *

**My little cousin wrote this chapter for me so I hope you like it please review. I think I will put up another chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Layla POV...**

I could see the boys are getting ready. Flora was setting up her mic and her stuff. I wonder what she chose. The boys were ready. Brandon, Riven and Andy were the first one to race. Uncle Saladin and Grandma Faragonda was sitting next to us. The girls were sitting down near the well. I grab a mic.

"Girls, you are on." Saladin said.

Flora and I nodded. Flora was the first one to speak.

"Hello Everyone and welcome to the annual winder rider race." Flora said Into the mic.

"Yes. This year wind rider race will be very interesting. Will Sky win this competition or we will have a new champion?" I said into the mic.

"To start the wind rider race off we have Riven, Brandon and Andy. On Musa mark, the boys will start." Flora said.

Musa got up and rise her arm. Her hand as glowing red.

"On your mark get ready GO!" Musa said as she blasted a red orb into the sky.

The boys were off. Brandon was in the lead. Riven was in second place. Andy, of course was in last place. The boys safely got through the fire cage and around Alfea south tower. Now they are going through the spinning blade cutter. Brandon and Riven got through but not Andy. Andy safely made it to the ground. Now it was up to Brandon or Riven to win the first round. And the winner is... Brandon. I could hear Stella cheered.

"That it everyone. The winner of the first round is Brandon." I said excitedly into the mic.

Everyone cheered. Riven was trying to be a good sport and cheer for Brandon.

"Okay. We will let the boys have a short break and then we will start the second round." Flora said into the mic.

"Yes. In the second round we will have Helia, the grandson of the Red fountain headmaster. Timmy, the smartest Red Fountain student there so far. Last but not least, Sky, the wind rider champion and a prince." I said into the mic.

Everyone cheered. That was a interesting first round. I put the mic down and so did Flora. I turn to her. She was still writing more music.

"Hey Flora, what the song about?" I asked.

"Oh this song? It's for Musa. I'm making another copy for her since I have time." Flora said.

"I don't think Musa need another copy of the song. She know it already. She really a great fan of us. Come on, what the song you going to play?" I asked.

"I'll play for you and the other later." Flora said.

"Okay. So are we going to make that announcement about Musa later?" I asked.

"Yes,we are but I don't know if my grandmother would let be take Musa away from Alfea for a bit." Flora said.

"Come on it just one day. What would she miss in one day away from Alfea?" I asked.

"I don't know. Remember when we were in Alfea. We had so much fun and dreams." Flora said.

"Yea, of course. That when you got a crush on Helia. Remember I was five years old and I didn't want to go to Andros?" I asked as I remember that day.

"Of course. I was with you and you have a crush on Nabu." Flora said.

"See we been together since we were born. I know you can stand up for yourself when you need to and I know when you need help. I will understand if you want to stay here and I will always will e with you because..." I waited for her to answer.

"Because we are best friend forever and nothing and split us apart." Flora finish sentence. Flora and I hug each other. "You are really a great friends." Flora said.

"Of course I am. Now let host the show." I said.

Flora and I pick up the mic. Sky, Helia and Timmy were ready.

"Okay, the break is over. Now the Race starts again." I said.

"This race is going to be a changer. Will Sky win again or will he be defeat? Let the race begin." Flora said.

"On your mark. Get ready get set GO!" Musa said as she blast the signal to go.

The boys look tie. Helia pull ahead. Sky is closely behind him. Timmy is still getting through the fire cage. Sky caught up to Helia. Timmy was catching up to Helia and Sky. There maybe a tie. Helia and Sky made it through the spinning blade cutter. Timmy is closely behind. Sky pull ahead. Helia is closely behind him. Sky and Helia finish at the same time. Wait, what?

"People, I think we have a tie between Helia and Sky." I said into the mic.

Everyone was confused. Flora and I looked at Saladin. He shrugged. Then we looked at Faragonda. She shrugged too.

"Since it is a tie, we will let them both go into the final with Brandon." Flora said into the mic.

"Next up we got Mark, Rio and Jared. Now we will take a short break." I said.

Flora and I put our mic down and head to the girls.

**Flora POV...**

We made it to the girls. They came up and hug us. We sat down. Layla and I sat on the bench on the right. Stella and Bloom sat on the bench on the left. Musa and Tecna sat on the edge of the well.

"So Flora, what about that song?" Bloom asked.

"Anyone know where to get a piano or keyboard?" I asked.

"Yea. We have instrument right over in the garden." Musa point to the garden near where the boys were setting up.

"Lets go." Layla said.

We walk over to the garden. I hope I made the right decision. In the garden we found the instruments. I sat down on the piano bench. Layla grab a guitar. I began playing and singing. The girl surround the piano.

**(How Do I Get There From Here By China Anne McClain)**

_Flora: Took a step into a new direction _  
_Follow my heart this time and not my head _  
_But everything that I'm feeling, now I question_  
_If I'm wrong, what's next?_  
_Is there another road that's left?_

The boys showed up into the garden. They smiled. I smiled back. Layla join me on the guitar.

_[Chorus]_  
_Flora: Tell me where it is cause I can't see it _  
_Every lil' faith that I believed in _  
_Every single smile has disappeared _  
_Now if feels like someone hid the sun, where I can't find it _  
_There has to be a walk that is clear, how do I get there from here?_

The boys surround the piano. Miss. Faragonda (my grandmother) walk into the garden. She heard me playing and singing. The boys block the view so I couldn't see my grandmother.

_Flora: If I could take the World and spin it backwards_  
_I could change every mistake I've made_  
_But since I'm stuck here in the after_  
_I'm feeling lost and afraid _  
_There's got to be a better place_

_[Chorus]_  
_Flora: Tell me where it is cause I can't see it _  
_Every lil' faith that I believed in _  
_Every single smile has disappeared _  
_Now if feels like someone hid the sun, where I can't find it _  
_There has to be a walk that is clear how do I get there from here?_

_Flora: From where I am_  
_It's just getting to hard to breathe (so hard to breathe, yeah)_

My grandmother came up to me. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

_[Chorus]_  
_Flora: Tell me where it is cause I can't see it _  
_Every lil' faith that I believed in _  
_Every single smile has disappeared _  
_Now if feels like someone hid the sun, where I can't find it _  
_There has to be a walk that is clear how do I get there from here?_

_Flora: How do I get there from here?_

The boys cheered. I hug my grandmother one more time. The girls were smiling. I ran over to the girls and we went in for a group hug.

"Flora, have you made your decision?" My grandmother asked.

"Someone told me to follow my heart so yes I have." I answer, I look over at Nabu and Layla.

"What does your heart chose?" My grandmother Faragonda asked.

"I been through a lot in my life. Music is the biggest part in my life. Another part of my life is mastering my power. I chose to go on and being famous but I will go to the infinite ocean and master my power there." I answer.

Everyone smiled. I am hoping I made the right choice. I hug my grandmother.

"Flora, I know your a strong girl and I think you make great choices. You just have to believe in yourself." My grandmother said.

"Thanks grandma." I said.

"Since Musa going to Knightly with you, I think you should take all of them with you." My grandmother said.

"Wait, Miss. Faragonda you knew I was going to Knightly?" Musa asked.

"Knew? I heard you scream across campus. Musa I know your a big fan of my granddaughter and her friends music." Miss. Faragonda said.

"Okay then it settle. We tell everyone at the party that Musa will be performing with us. The limo will pick us up at 6:00 am so everyone has to get ready then and we go to Magix and teleport there." Layla exclaim.

Everyone agreed. We laughed and went back to the race. Sky, Helia and Brandon was getting ready for the final round. Nabu, Riven and Timmy was standing with the girls. Layla and I began hosting again.

"Okay we are back. This is the final round until we go to the final." Layla said.

"Yea it is. This is going to be an exciting race. Okay next up we have Mark, Rio and Jared." I said.

"This is going to be a tough race." Layla said.

"Yea it is. On Musa mark they will begin." I said.

"On your mark get ready get set GO!" Musa said as she signal them to go.

They zoom off. They are all in a tie. Jared was the first one through the flaming cages. Mark made it pass Mark when he went around Alfea south tower. Rio was close behind. Jared made it pass the spinning blade cutter first. Then Mark and then Rio. Jared won the race.

"There was go people. Jared won the race." Layla said.

"We are going to take another break and we will be back and see who will take home the title of the best winder rider." I said.

We all took a break...

* * *

**Sorry about the story. I won't be updating this story but my cousin will finish this story. I your you like what my little cousin wrote. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Layla POV...**

Now the break was over. Flora and I were back. The boys were ready to see who wins.

"Okay, now to the final round. Will history continue with Sky being the winner or will a new champion rise?"I said into the mic.

"Okay. At the start line we have Jared, Helia, Brandon and Sky. On Musa mark they will make history." Fora said.

"On your mark get set Go!" Musa blasted the signal into the air.

The boys were tie. Sky was first to go to the fire cages. Closely behind was Brandon and Helia. Then Jared. Sky and Helia went around the tower. Brandon was close behind and Jared was behind. Sky went through the sinning blade first and then Helia. Brandon was third was Jared. And the winner is... SKY! Everyone cheered.

"There was go people. Sky is still the champion of the wind rider race." I said.

"Maybe next year there someone new. Okay, if you go to Red Fountain and Alfea there will be a party here at Alfea at 7:00 pm." Flora said.

"Yes. You will make another announce later on. Thank you for everyone who participate and come to the winder rider race." I said.

Everyone cheered. Flora and I went over to the boys. The girls were there too.

"Wow, you guys were awesome." Musa said.

"Well Sky won again." Brandon sighed.

"Don't worry there always next year." Flora said.

"Yea she right." I said.

"So, what should we do?" Stella asked.

"We need costume and to teach Musa how to ride a leva bike." Flora answer.

"SHOPPING!" Stella yelled.

"NO!" All the boys screamed.

Then Flora phone rang. Flora looked at her phone.

**Flora POV...**

My phone rang. It was a call from Krystal. I answer it.

"Hey Krystal." I said.

_"Hey Flo. Ummm there is a problem." Krystal said._

"What is the problem?" I asked worry.

_"Umm one of the dancers broke his leg and another broke their arm so they can't dance tomorrow. Then one more got the flu." Krystal said sadly._

"Oh okay. I'll take care of it. I hope they get better." I said sadly.

_"Are you sure?" Krystal asked._

_"_Yea. Do you think you can get us the costume?" I asked.

_"Sue. What color? You, pink. Layla, green and the another one?" Krystal asked._

"The color for Musa is red. Can you get the costume by tomorrow?" I asked.

_"Yea sure. So you, pink. Layla, green and Musa, red?" She asked to confirm._

"Yes. Okay see you tomorrow." I said.

I hang up. I sighed.

"Flora, is there a problem?" Layla asked.

"Want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" I asked.

"Let go with... bad news." Layla hesitated.

"Okay. One f our dance broke a leg. Another broke their arm and one has the flu. So we have no dancers." I explain.

"How is this possible? It just one day before the show." Layla exclaim.

"I know but Krystal got our costume tho. So that good." I said.

"Awww... No shopping?" Stella asked sadly.

The guy silently cheered behind Stella. Layla and I laughed.

"What are you guys laughed about?" Tecna asked.

"Oh nothing." Layla said.

"So am I going to learn how to ride a leva bike?" Musa asked.

"Sure, if three of you guys let us use your leva bike." I said.

"Are you highly train?" Riven asked.

"We rode a flying leaf in Linphea. We also rode a jet ski on water in Andros. We also surf a wave with wood so I think we are highly train. Can any of you guys do all that?" Layla asked.

"I'm guessing their highly train." Timmy said.

"Yea we are. We could go through the obstacles we guys went through easily." I exclaim.

"Prove it." Riven said.

"Okay sure. We want to time us too?" Layla asked.

"Okay." Helia smirked.

"Musa will signal you two to start." Sky said.

"Okay as you wish. I also think we can beat the champion too." I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Sky asked.

"Yes it is. Unless you think you can't take on two girls." Layla said.

"Guys, stop before someone get hurt." Bloom said.

Layla and I smirked. Layla took Riven leva bike and I took Helia. Sky went on his leva bike. We started at the starting line. Musa blasted a signal for us to began. Layla and I were far ahead from Sky. We made it through the fire cage very easily. Sky came after us but he was not close. Layla and I were tie. We went around the tower. It was about 5 seconds when we got to the top. Sky was 2 seconds behind us. Layla and I pass the spinning blades very easily. The guys were shocked that we were beating Sky. Sky was stuck at the spinning blades. Layla and I cross the finish line. We beat Sky. We stop at the guys. Sky was finish went we park the leva bike. The guys were still shock. We finish in 10 seconds. Usually the guys finish the race at 15 seconds like Sky did. The girls were cheering.

"Wow. That was the easiest thing I ever did." Layla said.

"Wow that was awesome." Musa said.

"Well your just going to ride a leva bike and stop it on the stage. That is the easiest trick that can be done." I said.

"I hope so. So who teaching me?" Musa asked.

"Anyone." Layla answer.

"Ummm then I chose... Flora." Musa said.

"Okay come on. Get on Riven bike. Layla and I will found behind on Helia and Timmy leva bike." I said.

"Hey." Helia, Timmy and Riven said.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked as my hand was glowing green.

"No." They said.

"Good choice." Layla said.

We all laughed. Musa got on Riven bike. I got on Helia's bike and Layla got on Timmy's bike.

"Okay. Musa turn the handle to start." Layla said. Musa started turning the handle. The girls were worried. Musa began blasting off. Musa was screaming. "Okay this is going to be harder then we thought." Layla said.

"Yea. Let go after her before something happen." I said.

Layla and I rode off to Musa. She was stilling screaming. Layla and I were close behind.

"Musa, turn the handle in reverse to stop." I yelled. She turn the handle in reverse and she stop. Layla and I stop just right behind her.

"Okay, that was scary." Musa exclaim.

"Don't worry you will get it. We have some work to do. I don't think you should ride the leva bike back to Alfea yet. Get on Behind Layla and I'll take Rven leva bike back." I said.

She nodded. She jump onto Riven leva bike. Layla and Musa rode back to Alfea. I use magic to create a laser string. I lasso it around Riven leva bike and tie it to the back of Helia bike. I rode back to Alfea.

**At Alfea...**

I finally made it Alfea. I didn't land yet because if I did Riven leva bike would drop.

"Hey Layla. Get Riven lazt butt up here and get his leva bike down." I said.

"Okay." Layla said. "Riven, get on and get your leva bike to the ground." Layla said.

Layla rode to Riven leva bike. I untie the string and Riven hop on his leva bike. We brought the leva bike to the ground. That was a funny experience.

"Okay, I think Musa should play the first song during the concert. She doesn't have to ride the leva bike." I said.

"Yea. It will be a surprise." Bloom said.

"Yea. A random girl opening the concert and then everyone found out that she is the newest singer that singing with Flora and Layla." Stella picture it.

We all laughed. It was 6:30 already. Mostly everyone was getting ready.

"Oh no it 6:30. We have to get ready." Stella said.

She dragged Bloom, Tecna and Musa to their dorm. Tecna and Musa was pleading for help. We all laughed. Then Layla and I turn to the boys.

"What?" Riven asked.

"Are me and Flora going to fly to Red Fountain or you will give us a ride back?" Layla asked.

Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven went on their leva bike and rode off.

"Okay that leave you two." I said.

"Do we have a choice?" Nabu asked.

"Yes you do. Either walk back to red fountain or give us a ride to red fountain." Layla smirked.

"Fine. We will take you back. There better be something for us." Helia said.

"Yes there is." Layla said.

"Which is?" Nabu asked.

"You don't have to walk back to Red Fountain." I smirked.

Nabu and Helia got on there leva bikes. Layla rode with Nabu and I rode with Helia.

**Layla POV...**

Wow. I can't believe Nabu drove me back to Red Fountain. It wa so nice of him. Flora and I walk into our dorm. flora got her clothes out. I headed to the shower.

"Layla, can I asked you a question?" Flora asked.

"Yea, sure what is it?" I asked.

"Do you like Nabu like I like Helia?" Flora asked.

"I guess. Nabu is cute and brave. He is definitely my type so I guess." I said.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Flora asked.

"I guess I'm afraid of rejecting. Who about you? Why haven't you asked Helia out yet? We know he likes you and you like him so get on it." I said.

"I don't know. He possible have a girlfriend and you know I'm shy." Flora said.

"Yea, but I don't know how you don't blush around him. You keep cool and even on stage. How are you not shy then?" I asked.

"Because I know yor there to help me out." Flora said.

"You know what. If you can't tell him how you feel then write a song. I'm going to take a shower." I said.

I headed into the bathroom. Maybe Flora is right. Maybe I should ask him. I don't know. After 5 minutes in the shower, I dried off and change into my clothes. I came out of the bathroom. Flora was waiting to go.

"I'm going to take a shower." Flora said.

"Okay, good luck." I said.

Flora headed into the bathroom.

**Flora POV...**

I headed into the bathroom. Maybe Layla is right. Maybe I should right a song about him. I don't know. After 7 minutes in the shower, I dried off and change into my clothes. I came out of the bathroom. Layla was finish. We decide not to wear makeup.

Layla wore a green slim t-shirt with santorini avedon skinny jeans and women converse all star white high shoes sneakers. Her was put into a high ponytail. She also wore a Dark Brown Leather Jackets For Women on top of the shirt because it was going to be cold.

I wore Summer Sheer See Through Tribal Burnout Hot Pink Open Back Tank and a pink tank top underneath it and black leggings. I also wore Black Suede Slouch Bootie Designer Round Toe Flat Womens Ankle Boots and a Dark brown Leather Jacket For Women like Layla's. My hair was put into a high ponytail too.

We were ready. It was 15 minutes before the party. Layla was on her bed texting people on her green pear phone. I plug earphones in to my pink pear phone and began listening to music and writing new songs. The room was silent. The only thing that making noise was the click of Layla phone keyboard. She loves to text a lot. I like to listen to music because that what I do when my parent were fighting or out to dinner and left me alone. I got bored from writing music so I got out a photo album. I started looking through the pictures.

**Layla POV...**

After I was finish texting my cousin in the ocean of the ocean of Tides, I looked over at Flora. I saw her crying and looking at the photo album and listening to music. I walk over over to her bed. She took off her ear phone.

"Hey Flo. Look at the pictures?" I asked.

"Yea. I just miss them so much." Her voice cracked.

"Me too. They were like my second mom and dad. I feel the same way." I said as I began tearing up.

"Yea, I know. It's hard to let go." Flora said.

The boys came into the room. They saw us crying.

"Knock much." I said.

"Sorry, why are you crying?" Sky asked.

"Oh we were looking through pictures from my past." Flora said.

"An it makes you cry?" Timmy asked.

"Hey, here a baby picture of Helia." I said pointing at the picture of Helia.

The boys ran over to see the picture. The guys except Helia was laughing. Helia was blushing.

"Why do you have the picture of Helia?" Nabu asked.

"Oh Uncle Saladin gave me the photo when I came to Alfea." Flora said.

"Why did he give it to you?" Helia asked.

"Because he knew that we would need it one day." I said

Flora looked at her phone. It was 7:00. She close her photo album and put it into her suitcase.

"Why don't you boys got to the party and we will meet you there." I suggest.

"Are you sure? We could wait for you." Nabu said.

"Yea. I don't think you want to go through the paparazzi outside and also you don't want the girls to wait for you." I said.

"How you going to get out of Res Fountain through the paparazzi?" Helia asked.

"Flora and I will jump off the balcony." I joked.

"WHAT?" The boys yelled.

"She just joking. You should get going." Flora sniffed.

"Okay if your sure. You know Nabu and I can wait and give you a ride." Helia said.

"Yea it's fine. Layla, you can go ahead. I just meet you there." Flora said.

"I don't think so Flo. Come on." I said.

I drag her out of the dorm. We all made it through the paparazzi. They follow us to the boys leva bike. Nabu handed me a helmet. I put it on my head. Helia hand Flora a helmet. She gladly put it on. We rode off to Alfea.

**No POV...**

**At Alfea...**

The boys, Layla and Flora made it to Alfea. There was a bunch of paparazzi at the gate. One person came up to Flora.

"Hello Flora. Everyone is wondering are you dating Saladin nephew? Lets make it official." The woman asked.

"Yes it official." Flora lied.

"Really?" The woman asked.

"No we are not dating. I don't have a boyfriend." Flora said.

"Helia, do you have anything to say?" The woman asked.

"Flora, telling the truth. We are not dating." Helia said.

Flora grab Helia and went into Alfea.

A man walked up to Layla and ask her question.

"Layla, are you engage to the prince of Andros like your parent said?" The man asked.

"What? No we are not engage. My parent wouldn't tell me to be engage to anyone." Layla said.

"Really? Do you have anything to say?" The man asked Nabu.

"Layla, right we are not engage." Nabu said.

Layla drag Nabu into the building. The rest of the guys follow.

**Layla POV...**

What was that about? Why would they say my parent told them that me and Nabu are engage? I headed into the cafeteria. There was a bunch of guys and girls there. The girls and ran to hug and kiss their boyfriend. I walk over to Flora who us drinking water. Flora gave me a drink. I took a sip.

"So how was the paparazzi?" I asked.

"People are asking me if Helia and I were dating and to tell them it official." Flora said.

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

"It's official." Flora said.

"Really?" I asked as I spit out water. Flora laughed.

"Then they asked that then I said no we are not dating. I don't have a boyfriend. How about you?" Flora asked.

"A man asked me if Nabu and I are in engage or not and he told me that my parent said the we were engage. Did you know?" I asked her. She nervous laughed. "You knew? Why did you tell me or Nabu?" I asked. We put our drinks down.

"Nabu parents and your parent told me to keep it a secret until next month when everything is done so you don't be stress out. It is not my fault and if I told you I knew you be this way." Flora exclaim.

"Well I wouldn't be this way if a paparazzi guy have to tell me." I yelled at her.

"For the second time, it's not my fault. You know I have to do what your parent tell me because they are my guardian." Flora yelled at me.

"Well why didn't you tell Nabu? His parent and my parent didn't tell you to to tell Nabu." I yelled at her.

"Because I wanted to tell you both at the same time. If you have a problem then you should yell at your parent not me. It's not my problem. Anyway, they knew you like Nabu so what is the problem being engage with him?" Flora yelled.

"Well first of all the engage was secret from me and Nabu and second of all what happen if you were secretly engage to Helia?" I yelled.

"It doesn't really matter as a long as they know that I love him." Flora yelled.

The guys and the girls looked at us in shocked. We were yelling at each other.

"You know what. I'm going back Red Fountain. I'm tired of fighting about this. See you." Flora said quietly.

"Flora, wait." Layla said.

She already left. Did I just really yelled at her?

"Layla you okay?" Musa asked.

"No I just yelled at Flora. She is the sweetest person I know." I said shocked.

"Just give her space. She will forget by tomorrow." Bloom said.

"What happen if she doesn't?" I asked worried.

"Everything will be fine. We can send Helia after her if you want." Stella said.

"No. You guys go have fun. I'll talk to Flora." I said.

I ran in the direction Flora ran.

**Musa POV...**

I never thought they would fight. I'm worry.

"Do you guys think they will make up?" I asked.

"They have too." Riven said.

"Yea. They are best friend since forever." Nabu added.

I sighed and started partying with Riven and the rest of the group.

**Flora POV...**

I knew it. Layla didn't even follow me. I should pack up and leave. I plug in the earphone into my phone and listen to music. I went back to writing music in my dorm. I was doing what us beat for her but she start yelling at me. Even the guys and the girls heard. There was someone knocking at the door. I stood up and open the door. It was Layla.

"You know this is your dorm too. You didn't have to knock." I said sadly and sat down at my bed again.

"Flora, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know it wasn't your fault." Layla said and came and sat down next next to me.

"Layla, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" She said.

"Do you think this being famous thing going through heads?" I asked.

"I don't know but the girls are worry about you." Layla said.

"I know. I saw their expression when I walk out. I feel like we haven't been home for a long time and I feel we are going to be tear apart." I said worrying. I began tearing up. Layla comfort me.

"Flora, nothing can stop our friendship even the news the reporter put on." Layla said.

"What?" I look at her confused.

She put the video on her phone. We watch it.

_"Is the hottest music star Flora Linphea dating Red Fountain Headmaster nephew? Let make it official. __**"It's official" **__if you don't believe that har what Helia said __**"Flora's telling the truth" **__there you go the hottest music star and the headmaster nephew is dating. Tune in later for kittens in a tree"_

"Wow. That was interesting." I said feeling awkward.

"I know. Well we should get back to the party." Layla said.

"Yea. Remember when we were little and you dance with Nabu?" I asked.

"Yes. It was the most amazing night of my life." Layla said.

"He said to me that he couldn't remember dance that well until he met you." I said.

She laughed. "Why are you telling me?" She asked.

"I think you will find out when we go back to Alfea." I said.

We flew all the way back to Alfea.

**At Alfea...**

We finally made it before Nanu perform. The girls came up to me and hug me.

"Flora, you okay?" Musa asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Where's Nabu?" I asked.

The girls pointed him next to the stage freaking out with the boys. I ran over to him while the girls stalk Layla.

"Hey Nabu. What's the problem?" I asked.

"I can't do it." Nabu said freaking out.

"Come on. Seriously, I am nervous when I'm perform. What you need to do is relax and go with the flow." I said.

"How do I do that?" Nabu asked.

"Come on stage and I'll show you." I said. I drag Nabu on stage. The guys follow. Someone handed me a mic. I turn on and I speak into it. "Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention." I said into the mic. Everyone turn they attention to the stage. "Nabu, here is going to sing a song to his favorite girl, Layla." I said into the mic. Everyone cheered. Layla was shocked.

"Flora, I am not going to do this." Nabu whispered to me.

"Calm down. I'll be on stage with you. Just turn around three times to signal me if you need help." I whisper to him.

The boys started playing. I stood near Helia who was playing the guitar. Riven was the guitar too. Timmy was playing the keyboard. Sky was playing the bass. Brandon played the drums. I was clapping to the beat. Nabu was dancing and singing.

**(New Classic By Drew Seeley Ft. Selena Gomez)**

_Nabu: It's Become So Hard_

_For Me To Be Surprised_

_You're Bringing Back The Real Me_

_No Judgment In Your Eyes_

_Cause When I Dance With You_

_It's How I Speak The Truth_

_Just Classic When Me Met_

_Now You Make Me New_

"Hold on." Nabu said. The music stop. "Layla, come dance with me." Nabu said into the mic.

"Dance with you umm not thanks." Layla said. The crowd start ooing.

"Maybe I'm wrong but your the most amazing dancer I met." Nabu said. I was shocked at what having. "Even tho she took dance class." Nabu added. The crowd started ooing again.

"That's funny. Flora told me that you couldn't remember how to dance until you met me." Layla dis Nabu. The crowd start laughing.

"No. It's true. Why don't you come up here and show me why I remember?" Nabu said. "Ladies and gentleman Miss. Layla Tides." Nabu said into the mic. Everyone cheered.

Layla started going on the stage. She took off her leather jacket and I hold it. Nabu gave me his mic.

"Lets see. Did you do a move like this?" Layla said. She started dance. We were all amazed.

"That was cute. What was it?" Nabu asked.

"Umm that was you." Layla dis Nabu. The crowd started ooing. The girls were laughing.

"Umm that not how it goes. You need help with that?" Nabu asked.

"Like you couldn't go it any better." Layla kept dissing him.

Nabu began dance. The crowd was amazed.

"Beat that." Nabu said.

"Oh yea. Guys give me something with some edge." Layla said. She began dancing. I never she here do that move because she always told me to it.

"That was cute. Remember this." Nabu said. He began dancing the move he did went he was little. Then Layla started dancing. I can't believe she was doing some moves she alway told me to do.

"Oh really." Nabu said. He began dancing. I feel like this is going to take a while. Then Layla dance. It kept going back and forth. Then Nabu started singing. I handed him his mic.

_Nabu: You're The New Classic_

_You're The New PYT_

_Stands For Paid Young_

_Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat_

"Come on Layla. I can't do tis without you." Nabu said into the mic. I hand Layla the mic a use and walk off stage. They began singing together. The crowd was cheering.

_Nabu and Layla: You Look So Classic_

_Fantastic_

_When You're On That Floor_

_Bring The Beat Back Once More_

_Let Me See You Do That_

_Nabu: Oh Trying To Do It Right_

_No Rehearsals_

_It's Your Life_

_If Your Doing This Crazy Dance_

_Cause Your Making These Crazy Friends_

_Layla: It's Just This Is Not a Test_

_You Put In Work To Be The Best (ohhh)_

_(ohhh) It's A Classic Take_

_On A Brand New Game_

_Nabu and Layla: Before The Needle Drops_

_They're Gonna Know Your Name_

_Nabu: You're The New Classic_

Layla: You're The New PYT

Nabu: Stands For Paid Young And

Layla: Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams

Nabu and Layla: You Look So Classic Fantastic

Layla: When You're On That Floor

Nabu: Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)

Nabu and Layla: Let Me See You Do That

_Nabu and Layla: Your The New Classic_

_Your The New PYT_

_Cause Your Paid Young_

_Isn't Take A Chance To Believe In Me_

_You're The New Classic_

_Fantastic_

_When You're On That Floor (when you're on that floor)_

_Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back once more)_

_Let Me See You Do That_

The crowd cheered and the lights shut off. Then it came back on and I saw Nabu and Layla kissing. Omg they kissed. The girls and I hug each other. We scream for them. I ran on stage and hug Layla.

"Congrats." I said.

"I feel so happy." Layla said.

"I know you do. That was the other surprise for you." I said.

"Thanks Flo." Layla said.

We hugged each other one more time. Layla and the boys walk off stage. Nabu hand me his mic.

"Nice job to Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Sky, Brandon, Helia and their special guest Layla." I said into the mic. The crowd was cheering. "Congratulation to the newest couple Nabu and Layla." I said into the mic. The crowd was screaming and cheering for them. "Okay we are going to keep this party going. I called my band and the arrive just in time. We are going to play you a song. Come up here you guys." I said into the mic. The crowd cheered. Layla and my band came up. "Okay on the drum we have Peter. On the guitars we have William and Jennifer. On the keyboard we have Ally. Last but not least on the bass we have Austin. We will be playing Don't Stop The Music. Now everyone grab someone and hit the dance floor." I said into the mic. Everyone cheered. The band start playing. I was clapping to the beat.

**(Don't Stop The Music By Rihanna)**

_Flora: Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

I saw Helia sitting and not dancing. I don't why he not dancing.

_Flora: It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

I walk over to Helia. I drag him to dance floor. I began dancing with him.

_Flora: Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_[CHORUS]_

_Flora: I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Flora: Baby are you ready cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no-one has to know_

_This is a private show_

I hop on a table. I began dancing.

_Flora: Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_[CHORUS]_

_[x4]_

_Flora: Please don't stop the music_

_[CHORUS x2]_

I ran back on stage.

_Flora: Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

The crowd cheered. I hug my band. They walk out back to pack up. They were going to meet us tomorrow again so.

"Okay I have an announcement to make." I said into the mic. Everyone start become silent. "I would like to welcome our newest member...MUSA!" I said excitedly. The crowd cheered. Musa came on the stage. We hug each other. "To support Musa, I want you all to watch Musa tomorrow. Give Musa a loud cheer if you are going to support her." I said. I pointed to the crowd. The crowd cheered, scream, yelled and clapping for Musa. Musa was blushing. "Okay. Musa have anything to say?" I asked. I hand her the mic.

"Thank you everyone. This was always a dream of mine to perform with Flora and Layla. Now my dream has come true. Thank you." Musa said. Musa and I hug each other again. She handed me a mic and walk off stage.

"Thank you. That all." I said. The crowd cheered.

I put the mic on the mic stand and ran over to the girls. We all went into a group hug. It was 10:00pm.

"I think call for a sleepover." Stella exclaim.

"Then start packing." Layla said.

The girls quickly ran to their dorm and started packing quickly. The boys rode us back to Red Fountain and the girls and I had a sleepover while the guys just slept.

* * *

**My cousin just finish this chapter so I hope you like. I read it and I like it. Please review what you think and no rude review on what my cousin wrote.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. sorry it took my cousin I while to update this. My cousin said if you were confused on the last chapter at the dancing part then watch another Cinderella story. If you are confuse about anything else then please message me or review.**

* * *

**Flora POV...**

I woke up on the floor at 5:00am. We should be at outside so the limo could pick us up. I sat up. I saw Musa, Tecna was sleeping side ways on Layla's bed. Stella and Bloom was also sleeping side ways on my bed. Layla was sleeping on the couch. I silently laughed. I stood up and I deemed that was us still wearing the clothes from the party. I grab some new clothes and hit the shower. I came out and I saw that Layla was the first one to be wake.

"Hey Flo. Nice outfit." Layla said.

"Thanks Lays." I said. I was wearing a dress for women pink t shirts summer M S hot sale with Robin's Jeans - White Sexy Short and women's puma fluxion II white pink. My hair was let down. I usually let my hair down in the morning.

"I'm going to take a shower then wake up the girls." Layla said.

"Okay, I'll go wake up the boys." I said.

I left the room to go to Helia's and Riven's room. I saw they were still asleep. I use Magix to bring an air horn here and ear plugs. I put on the ear plugs. After that, I blasted the air horn. Riven and Helia eye were wide open and they fell out there beds.

"What the heck!" Riven scream.

I took off my ear plugs to hear. "Raise and shine. You have 45 minutes to get ready. So hurry up And meet us outside by 6:00am." I said.

Helia and Riven sighed. I walk out of the room laughed. Next I went to Sky's and Brandon's room. I put on the ear plugs. After that, I blast the air horn. Brandon and Sky open their eyes, then scream while they fall out of bed. I laughed as I took off the ear plugs.

"What the heck Flora!" Brandon yelled at me.

"Sorry. You have 40 minutes to get ready. Meet us outside once your done." I said.

They sighed and stood up. I walk out of the room and walk into Timmy's and Nabu's room. It was so silent. Not like the other rooms. I put on the ear plugs once again. I blasted the air horn. Timmy and Nabu scream and sat up.

"Good. You didn't fall out of bed like the other. Well you have 35 minutes. Meet us outside once you are done." I said.

"Why are we up so early?" Nabu asked.

"This is the time Layla and I wake up. This is how you live a rock star life. Hurry up." I exclaim.

I walk out the room. The air horn and the ear plugs magically disappear. I ran back into my dorm. I open the door and the room was a mess. There were paints on the wall. there was pillow feathers all over the floor and everything that wason the bed was torn into piece. The girls were fighting about something. I made a loud whistle and the girls stop. The girls turn to my direction.

"What happen in here?" I asked.

"Miss. Stella Solaria want to put make up on us." Musa said.

"I was trying to make you look pretty." Stella exclaim.

"The room is a bigger mess then before. It look like a paint bomb went off. What are we going to do when Saladin see this?" I asked shocked.

Stella was wearing a Already Famous Burnt Orange Dress and ALDO Orange Aldo Drewel Espadrille Platform Wedge Shoes. She had pink lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner, orange eyeshadow and other make up that you can think of. On her right should she was carrying Orange Chanel 1116 Shoulder Bag 1052 with all her makeup in it. Typical Stella.

Bloom was wearing Joseph Tank Top, Indigo Blue Bertille Silk Vest with Sweetbox Denim Capri Pants and WOMEN CONVERSE ALL STAR DARK BLUE LOW SHOES SNEAKER. She had pink lipgloss, macara, eyeliner, blue eyeshadow and other make up that Stella has. She alway wore make up because Stella force her and she want to be a good friend to Stella. She also wore blue Gucci snaffle bit small shoulder bag on her right shoulder. She store money and a tube of pink strawberry lipgloss.

Musa wore Xtaren Solid Color Front Pockets Cross Back Romper Tomato Red with a red tank top underneath it and Red Vegan Women's Wrap Boots. She didn't wear any make up. Stella force her but the result is that the room is a mess. Musa didn't have a bag either. She just have two luggage that roll luckily.

Tecna wore purple women chiffon short-sleeve shirt spring ruffle sleeve with Wholesale / Bulk Dropshipper Women's Denim Skinny Jeans Case Pack 12 Supplier and purple suede ankle strap high wedge pump shoe boots. She didn't wear any make up. So I'm guessing that Stella didn't get to her yet. She didn't wore a bag either. She just had 2 luggages that roll too.

Layla wore Putting Green Queen Dress with black legging underneath and green flat sandals. She didn't wear any make up. Layla and I sometime wear make up but not a lot. She didn't wear any bag. She just had 1 big luggage and it also have wheels. We got to love wheels.

"Flora, we have magic." Tecna said.

"We can't use magic in Red Fountain dorm. Unless you are outside on Red Fountain or Saladin." Layla said.

"So we can't transform now?" Bloom asked.

Layla and I shook our heads. I walk into the middle of the room.

"Okay, since this is your mess you are going to fix it. I have to go talk to the boys." I said.

"Wait, that no fair." Stella said.

"Yes, it is Stella. Flora didn't create the mess and she has a lot to do today so at least we can clean up the mess for her." Bloom said.

"Thanks Bloom." I said. I grab my luggage and my Floral Print Women's Shoulder Bag / Cross Body / Handbag DJ133 (Pink) and headed to Riven's and Helia's room. I walked into the room and they were packing.

**Layla POV...**

I can't believe this mess. Usually Flora fix this. I saw Stella was freaking out.

"Hey Stella. Why don't yo go out to the balcony and cast a magic spell to fix this." I suggested.

"Okay. Lets give it a try." Stella said. She went out to the balcony and casted a spell. The room become clean. She came in smiling. "It worked." She exclaim.

"Sure did. Les get out of here." Bloom said.

We grab our stuff and ran out of the room.

**Flora POV...**

Riven was in the bathroom. Helia was packing. I coughed and Helia turn around.

"Hey Flora. What you doing here? I thought you would be getting ready?" Helia asked.

"Stella blew up the room with her makeup." I said.

Riven came out of the bathroom.

"Of course she did." Riven smirked.

"Hey it's not my fault. If Musa hold still it wouldn't happen." Stella screamed in the hallway.

"Stella, be quite some boys are still sleeping." I shouted at her.

My phone began ringing. It was Krystal. I press answer.

"Hello." I said.

_"Flora I got the costume. Be sure you get here on time or we will have to cut your free time." Krystal said._

"You got it. We are just waiting for the boys to be pack on we will be on our way." I said.

_"Okay. Did you find new dancers?" Krystal asked._

I slap my forehead. "No, I forgot. I knew I forgot something. I was busy with Musa's leva bike training which didn't work out and hosting the show." I said.

_"No worrys. When you get here, we will figure something out." Krystal said._

"Thanks Krystal your the best." I said.

_"Yea. Yea I know. Well I should get the sound board ready. See you later." Krystal said._

"Bye Krys." I said.

I hang up. Riven and Helia looked at me. I use magic finish packing.

"Okay, lets go. We have 5 minutes to get out there." I said.

Helia and riven grab their stuff and went. Helia in the process carry one onpf my luggage which is all if all my luggage. I smiled and walk out the room. We all made it outside. It was 6:00am and the limo arrive. Every girl got in front me. I help the boys with the bags. I hop into the limo then the boys. We were off to Knightly.

**At Knightly...**

We got out of the car. We were outside at our hotel. It was so beautiful. It was just like Linphea but had more building. Linphea and Kinghtly are next door realm. I breath in the warm moist air. I kept on a smiled. We all went up to our penthouse in the hotel. Then Krystal showed up. She ran up to us and hug Layla and I.

"It's great to see you guys again." Krystal said.

"It nice to see you again. Oh this is Musa, Bloom, Stella and Tecna." I introduce the girls.

"And the guys are Riven, Musa's boyfriend. Sky, Bloom's boyfriend. Brandon, Stella's boyfriend. Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend. Nabu, my boyfriend. And that is Helia." Layla introduce the guys.

"It nice to meet you all." Krystal said. They did same back. Blah blah blah. "You should check into your room. Afterward Flora and Layla have an interview." Krystal said.

"Who with?" Timmy asked.

"Bonnie Hunt." Krystal reply. "You guys will be talking about your charity." Krystal said.

"What is her charity?" Nabu asked Layla as he wrap his arm around her and made her blush.

"It called Make a Wish Foundation." Layla said.

"I heard of that charity. It's a charity that make a wish for children that will died soon." Riven said.

"That correct." Layla said.

"What Flora's charity?" Sky asked.

"It called Orphan's Hope and I have another charity called trees for troops." I explain.

"I heard of Orphan's Hope. It's a charity hat help kids find a better home then a foster home." Helia said.

"That correct." I smiled.

"Wait I never heard of trees for troops before." Tecna said. Everyone was confuse about that except for Layla and Krystal.

"I guess Flora will explain that on the show now go unpack and meet me at the studio." Krystal said.

We nodded and dashed into each of our room. After we unpack we met in the living room. The girls and I wore something different on as fr the guys they wore the same thing.

I wore a Black Sequin Tank Top with a Elastic Waist Bubble Skirt and a QUALITY Black Leggings (Knee Length). I also wore DR. MARTENS Shoreditch Ankle Boot Black Floral Fabric. On my right wrist I wore best friend neon heart bracelet. I took the pink one and Layla took the green one. Around my neck i have on a Flower Fashion Emerald Necklace that my mom gave me on my 3th birthday and the color match my eyes. My hair was let down because I didn't feel like tying up my hair. I didn't want any makeup on so I didn't put any on.

Layla wore a Oregon Ducks Ladies Sequin Tank Top - Green with colored Bermuda (white) capris. She also wore Nike Glow In The Dark Dunks Green White Shoes. Layla always love wearing sneakers. On her right wrist she got the other half of the best friend neon heart bracelet but hers is green. Around her neck she got a Hues of Cerulean Murano Glass Necklace that match her eyes. She didn't wear any mark up either. Layla and I are not fans of makeup. Her was put into a high ponytail. Well that something interestingly new

Bloom wore a royal blue floral lace sleeveless dress and matching ramona Royal blue wedges. Her hair was put into a high ponytail like in season 5. She still wore the makeup from this morning. Shocker, I think Stella makes her wear makeup. Well who care as long as she happy. Around her neck is a 14K White Gold Blue Topaz Heart Necklace that Sky gave her on her 1st month anniversary. It really matches her eyes.

Stella wore a orange Smoothie Sailing Dress in Straps and Free shipping new arrival high-heeled platform lady tall boots fashion back strap women wedges martin boots black orange white. She put on new makeup that is exactly the same from this morning. Her hair has a headband that is the same one from season 5. Around her neck is a twitches sun and moon join together necklace that she was given at birth. It really suit her.

Musa wore a Chaus Women's Pleat Neck Tank Top, Red Flag, 16 with TRIPP RED TARTAN PLAID SKIRT and with Red and black wider striped knee socks. She also wore Red low top converse. She looked like a candy cane for some reason. She didn't wear any makeup. Around her neck is a w Swarovski Crystal Purple TREBLE G CLEF MUSIC NOTE Heart Pendant Chain Necklace that her dad gave her. She even wore NEW PAIR SILVER MUSICAL NOTE EARRINGS PURPLE DIAMONTEFOR PIERCED EARS that almost match her necklace. She looked very pretty.

Tecna wore a Oasis Embellished Corsage One Shoulder Top, Dark Purple with Stretch black denim cropped vest and with VANCL New York Full Length Leggings With Skirt Purple SKU:148338. She also wore Suede Purple Boots. She was all purple. She just wore pink lipgloss. I think she trying to impress Timmy because she never wear makeup from what I heard. Around her neck is a Aqua Teal Necklace Gold Swarovski Crystal Blue Green Antiqued Victorian Filigree that her mo ave her. Timmy doesn't give her jewel because it not like him. Tecna try to hide that she was wearing makeup and jewelry but couldn't.

We ran in the elevator and came down to the first floor. Then we made it into the limo and started driving off.

**At Bonnie Hunt Studio...**

We walking it. The stage was so big. The guys and the girls were impressed. I looked around. My phone kept ringing from my Facebook. People keep posting on my Facebook if Helia and I are really dating and you both look cute together. It really annoying. I would add my fans but I would never add anything personal out because of the paparazzi. I look around again and i tohught i saw my uncle. Then someone came behind me.

"Flora, your going on." Helia said behind me.

"Okay. Hold on let me turn off my phone." I said.

I turn off my phone. Helia went to sit in the front of the audience with the rest of the group. I sat next to Bonnie's desk and to the right of me was Layla. The show was beginning.

"Hello Knightlys. Welcome back to Bonnie Hunt Talk Show." She did the introduction. "Today I have with me, two of the hottest singer sitting next to me. First we have the one and only Princess Layla of Tides and next to her is her good hearted friend Flora Linphea." She introduce us. The crowd cheered and we wave to them. We were flattered by the introduce tho. "So how are you girls today?" She asked us.

"We are well. We are kinda of nervous right now but we are getting over it." Layla answer. The crowd laughed even Bonnie and us.

"That's great. Any new relationship going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Not for me. But I see people saw the news yesterday about me and Helia." I answer.

"Ah yes. You guys told everyone you are dating." Bonnie said.

"No we did not. They just edited it so it made us look like we are dating. Helia and I are just best friend." I admitted.

"Okay, now we have the facts. So Layla, any new relationship with you?" Bonnie asked Layla.

"Yes. He is Prince Nabu of Andros." Layla admitted while blushing. Nabu had a smiled on his face.

"Oh so one of you found someone. That's great. He even came to support you too." Bonnie said. The camera pointed to the group. They were waving nervously. Then the camera turn back to us. "Wasn't that sweet?" Bonnie joked. The crowd laughed even us. "So Layla about your chairty, Make A Wish Foundation. Tell us what is it about?" Bonnie asked Layla.

Layla was freaking out like she didn't have clue what it is. Then she breathe in deep and then explain.

"Well Make A Wish Foundation is a charity that give kids that won't last long, a wish. So each year, kids are given a wish so they would be happy when they go so it really exciting to put smiles on kids faces." Layla explain.

"Wow. I would to come interview some kids on that. Flora, an you explain to me her first chairty Orphan's Hope?" Bonnie asked me.

"Oh wow. Orphan's Hope s a chairty that find orphan kids home instead of being in a foster home. This year over 5000 kids found home. It a really great thing. When I see kids smiling when they meet their new family really makes my day." I explain.

"Wow. Now I want to adopt a child." Bonnie exclaim. Everyone laughed. "You also have another chairty called Trees For Troops. I never heard of this can you explain?" She asked.

I looked over at Layla. She was smiling while Nabu was looking at her. I was happy for her.

"Well Tress for Troops is a charity I created. Each year, I gave Christmas on Christmas Eve for troops family that are in need. This year it was going to be headed in Magix to everyone can come out and support troops at just got home from wars." I explain.

"That's really interesting." Bonnie said fascinated. "Well we have a few minute left before the show end would any of you like to sing a song?" Bonnie asked me and Layla.

Layla shrugged she didn't have a song. I didn't have a song either. We were going to tell them about Musa singing with us tonight but I want it to be a surprise. And so did Layla. Musa didn't mind because she alway wanted to sing with us so yea.

"Flora, don't you have a song?" Layla asked.

"I do but it's not finish." I admitted.

The crowd was chanting Sing it! sing it! Bonnie handed me a mic. I guess I'll improvise. I took the mic and gave the cd to for the person to put on. The song began playing. I began singing.

**(Strangely Beautiful By Shealeigh)**

_Flora: Ooh_

_Heeeyyy_

_Yeah_

_Flora: I quite like the way you smile_

_I quite like the way you say my name_

_Somewhat of a fascination_

_How you swirl a conversation_

_And when we're apart_

_I think about you all the time_

_Tell me quick_

_Are you thinking about me_

_Flora: You don't know how much I care, do you?_

_You don't realize that this song is about you_

I walk around the audience. Then I sat down in between Musa and Helia. For same they look like brother and sisters to me.

_Flora: So come play a song for me on_

_Your beautiful guitar_

_Got everyone fallin' in love_

_Standin' there and lookin' special_

_Flora: But if I saw you in the pouring rain_

_The illusion wouldn't be the same_

_I think you should know_

_You'd still be strangely beautiful_

_Flora: Strangely beautiful_

_Oohhohh_

I improvise at this part. Layla and the girls knew it was about Helia. The guys were just listening to my singing. I stood up and walk over and sat down with Layla.

_Flora: I quite like the way you laugh_

_I quite like the way you play guitar_

_A subject of admiration_

_Messin' with my concentration_

_Flora: You're like a song that I sing on and on and on_

_Tell me quick_

_Are you singing about me_

_Flora: You don't know how much I care, do you?_

_You don't realize that this song is about you_

I kinda of hesitated before at that last part. I don't know where I'm going with this. So whatever.

_Flora: So come play a song for me on_

_Your beautiful guitar_

_Got everyone fallin' in love_

_Standin' there and lookin' special_

_Flora: But if I saw you in the pouring rain_

_The illusion wouldn't be the same_

_I think you should know_

_You'd still be strangely beautiful_

_Flora: When the music stops_

_And the crowds go home_

_You take your rockstar self apart_

_I want you to know_

_You'll still be_

_In my heart_

I stood up and walk over to the place I started. I didn't really have an ending for this song so I guess. Just repeat it.

_Flora: You're strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oh_

_You're strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oh_

_Flora: You're strangely beautiful_

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. It felt like a little earthquake in the room. I smiled. The girls and even Layla ran up to me and gave me a group hug. We fell to the ground then started laughing. The show ended. I got my phone back and we went back to the hotel and get read y for the show.

**_[i don't know what to write so I'm going to skip to the concert]_**

**Layla POV...**

**At the concert...**

I can't believe it's our last concert. There were more people in then our first two concert. There was not a lot of people like in Magix but the whole stadium was fill with people. I was nervous. I wonder what happen after this. What will happen to me, Flora or even Musa? I sweat it off and looked for Musa. I saw her panicking in her dressing room. She was walking back and forth and hyperventilating. I walk in and I saw Sella and Tecna calming her down.

"Hey Musa. You okay?" I asked concern.

"So many people." Musa exclaim panicking even more.

Musa wore a V neck women tshirt black and a Women's Red Biker Leather Jacket with BALMAIN Quilted-panel leather skinny pants. She also wore Ladies Martin Style Ankle Boots Red. She also wore pink lipgloss and red eyeshadow. This is the first time I seem her wear makeup. Musa put her hair in a high ponytail like in season 5.

I wore a black tank top women and a BALMAIN Leather Jacket green with Balmain Green Stretch Leather Biker Pants. I also wore Dr Martens Original 1460 W Green Smooth Ankle Boot. I also wore pink lipgloss and green eyeshadow. I don't like makeup but it our concert so I want to be special. I let my hair down so I could put on my helmet.

"Musa, I know how you feel. That what I felt during the first concert of my tour." I admitted.

"Really?" Musa stop panicking.

"Yes. I got over it because I know people will support me and I had my friends. I remember Flora was nervous too but we each took a breathe, supported each other and had fun. That what you need to do. If you look stupid out here then have fun looking stupid. Flora and I do stupid things on stage and people were laughing at us. We didn't care because we were having fun. That what you need to do." I said what Flora said to me years ago but change up the words.

"Yea your right." Musa said.

"Okay stop worrying. You will do fine. Now go out there." I said.

Musa nodded she grab a mic and head out there. I follow her. Flora was waiting backstage freaking out. What wrong with her, she never freaking out since our first concert. I walk up to her.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yea. I'm just worried." Flora admitted.

The boys came behind us while the girls were helping Musa. Flora start hyperventilating like Musa did.

Flora was wearing a black Pure Silk Tiered RuFFLe tank sleeveless top size 12 and "Ladies Pink Leather Basic Jacket" with THE SKINNY IN HIGH SHINE LEATHER-LIKE PINK. She also wore Dr Martens 8 Eyelet Leather Ankle Boots - Pink Patent. She also wore pink lipgloss and pink eyeshadow. That all wore she her whole life. Gotta love her. She let her hair down.

"Flo, stop that tell me why are you freaking out?" Layla yelled.

She stop and took a deep breathe and calm down.

"Well you remember Katy Longwood?" She asked.

"Yea, the one who hates you went she attend Alfea and then got expelled." I said.

"Yea. I just remember today is the day she will come back and get revenge on me and she here in the crowd." She said really freaking out.

"Wait do you mean Katy Longwood the super hot supermodel?" Riven asked.

"Dude really?" Nabu exclaim.

"What?" Riven exclaim.

"You have a girlfriend!" Sky yelled at him.

"So what?" Riven asked.

"We are over." Musa yelled from behind.

Riven turn around in shocked. Musa started running into her dressing room. Really two problem in one day. Riven ran after her so did Timmy.

"This can't get any worse. I really hate Katy right now." Flora said.

The light almost drop on Flora but she jump out of the way. We were shocked. Flora was scared to death.

"Okay, I'm not doing the concert. It's too dangerous for me." Flora exclaim.

"Wait can't ser unity kick her out?" Nabu asked.

"Yes and no. We could kick her out but she will tell our fans that we kicked her out and then our career is over." I said.

Then another lights was about to drop on Flora but she blasted the lights so it doesn't hit her. She was really angry now.

"Okay, that's it Katy going to get it." Flora said.

We was about to blast but Helia held her back. She was struggling to get out of Helia grip but he was too strong so she gave up. After she calm down Helia let her go.

"Flora, the show starts in 5 minutes and if you go kill Katy then we are over with." I said.

"Not if she back on Tides then its our turf." Flora said angrily.

It's was true but we can't start a fight now. The show was about to start. Flora was lean on the side of the wall and looking out into the crowd. I sense that she was scared and afraid. I went over to her and place my hand in her shoulder.

"Flo, it's going to all right." I said.

"I know. I just really hate her right now." Flo said without looking at me.

I looked at the guys. They shrugged.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be with Musa trying to sort this out. Brandon, Sky, Nabu and Helia will be with you." I said.

"You got it. I'll try to stay alive." Flo joked.

I started walking into Musa dressing room. I saw Riven outside of her dressing room apologizing to Musa. I'm guessing the girls are in there too. I walk up to him.

"I think Musa need some space. You should go check on Flora. She is in danger. I'll tell to Musa for you." I said.

He nodded and walk away. I knocked on the door.

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME RIVEN, GO AWAY MUSA DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FAT STUPID FACE RIGHT NOW SO TAKE YOUR STUPID UGLY GAY ASS OUT OF HERE!" I heard Stella yelled.

Wow she can be so aggressive. I shook it off.

"Stella, it's my Layla. Open the door." I said.

Bloom open the door. I walked and I saw Musa was crying and was comfort by Tecna. We began talking about some stuff.

**Flora POV...**

I can't believe Katy Longwood is at my concert. I can't believe she is trying to kill me. What did I ever do to you Katy? I really want to know.

"Are you okay Flora?" Sky asked.

"No. I maybe dead on stage because of Katy." I admitted.

"Don't say that. You will survive." Nabu said.

"What happen I don't? I just want to die like my parent did." I teared up. "It just not fair." I sobbed.

Helia came up and pull me into a hug. I cover my face so I don't wet his shirt. I kept on crying. Helia was rubbing my back to calm me down. Then Katy up to us.

"Oh my gosh. It's really great to see you again Flora and Helia." Katy said smiling.

Helia let go of me and I wipe away my tears.

"Oh my gosh. What happen Flora?" Katy asked.

Yea like she is concern about me.

"Nothing. Really. I'm just being killed by this crazy aggressive girl that I don't know what I did to her to make her want to kill me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Flora what so you mean? I'll never try to kill you." Katy said shocked.

I knew she was lying. I was going to call security but she can sue me all she wants.

"Sure you wouldn't." I said sarcastically.

I walk over to the table with foods and drinks and I grab a water bottle and drink the water.

"Look Flora, if you get anymore near Helia, I'll make sure your career doesn't go on any longer." Katy whisper threaten me.

I spitted out the water in my mouth and my spit went all over her clothes. The girls came out just in time and laughed.

"Katy, you can't do anything to me. Okay you like Helia but telling me to stay away from him is impossible." I said as I laugh.

The girls laughed even harder so did the guys.

"Ugh you are going to regret this." Katy threaten.

"Regret what? You can't even get Helia to yourself first of all and second you can't beat me by my own game." I said.

Katy got frustrated and left. We cheered. Musa was a little upset but not that much.

"Well the show is starting. Musa you better go on." Bloom said.

I handed her a mic and she took a deep breathe and walk out on the stage.

"Hello Knightly. I am Musa. Flora and Layla are backstage but they wanted me to sing one of my song to start of the show. Do you guy mind if I play?" She asked in the mic. The crowd cheered for her. She was smiling. "Okay, this song is called We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." Musa said into the mic. The crowd cheered. We all looked at Riven. He had a guilty look on his face. The song began playing.

**(We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together By Taylor Swift)**

_Musa: I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Musa: Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_Musa: We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Musa: Like ever..._

We were all shocked at what Musa was singing.

_Musa: I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Musa: Oooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_Musa: We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Musa: Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

_Musa: I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_Musa: No!_

_Musa: We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Musa: We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ohhh, getting back together_

_Musa: You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. The stadium was rumbling from the screaming. Layla grab her HJC CS-R2 Full Face Motorcycle Helmet - Thunder (Green) and got of her leva bike on the other side of the stage. I put on my HJC CS-R2 Thunder Full Face Motorcycle Helmet MC-8 Pink Medium M 0812-1308-05 and got on my levabike. Our video that we took of me and Layla in the green screen riding. Leva bikes. Musa change the mic into a ear piece mic. Layla and I just put on our ear piece mic. We began singing.

**(Go By McClain Sisters)**

_Musa, Flora and Layla: Go, goooo, goooo, goooo, go, go [2x]_

_Layla: Everywhere I go, I hear the echo of a roar, that keeps rising,_

_On the horizon, yeah, walking down the street, I feel the energy the world is demanding, the spaceship is landing._

_Flora and Musa: Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back_

_No there's no going back, back, back, back, back_

Layla and I rode the leva bike onto the stage and stop on the ramp. We took off our helmets and the crowd cheered. We began dancing with Musa.

_[Chorus:]_

_Musa, Flora and Layla: I don't see red lights, I just see go, I don't do stop signs, I don't hear no_

_Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die..._

_Don't be scared just_

_Go [16x]_

_Don't think about it_

_Go [16x]_

_Musa: Everyone I know, feels like the planets spinning, faster and faster,_

_Straight for disaster, nooo, shining through the pressure, cause the way we deal with it will define us, pressure makes diamonds._

_Flora and Layla: Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back_

No there's no going back, back, back, back, back

_[Chorus:]_

_Musa, Flora and Layla: I don't see red lights, I just see go, I don't do stop signs, I don't hear no_

_Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die..._

_Don't be scared just_

_Go [16x]_

_Don't think about it_

_Go [16x]_

_Flora: I feel it in the air tonight, I'm saving my life..., and the dark is igniting,_

_And no one's stopping me now, I'm living my dream, and you're all invited!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Musa, Flora and Layla: I don't see red lights, I just see go, I don't do stop signs, I don't hear no_

_Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly, there's no turning back now, it's win or you die..._

_Don't be scared just_

_Go [16x]_

_Don't think about it_

_Go [16x]_

The crowd cheered. We were all out of breathe.

"Thanks for coming out tonight." I said.

The crowd cheered. Musa was smiling cause this is the most fun she had.

"Thanks to you all that welcome our newest member Musa Melody." Layla said.

Musa wave to the crowd. They were screaming.

"Thanks everyone for making this a fun experience for me. I hope I can do it again." Musa said happy.

The crowd cheered. I hope Musa get what she wanted because I'm really happy for her.

* * *

**my cousin said she will get another chapter by Christmas so she hope you enjoy this one. I was kinda,confuse but she rush on this chapter if you are,confuse then please review at which part and maybe I can edit it to make it clearer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this late... It was suppose to up yesterday but I'll update it now**

* * *

**Flora POV...**

I can't believe it's Christmas. I have everyone presents. It really awesome. I bought Tecna and Timmy, a iPhone 5. It had even came out get but I know some people. I bought Bloom and Stella a fashion kit which they can make clothes for anyone out of. I bought Musa a iPod 5. Which is really awesome since it really didn't come out until next week. I bought Sky and Brandon a brand new sword they always wanted but they never had any money. I know Sky is a prince and all but his money budget was cut. Riven got a new purple leva bike helmet that was suppose to be in store after Christmas. I got Layla and Nabu a new surfboard that they always wanted but they couldn't really have because their parent said no. I don't know why they say no but they let them jump off a cliff if they wanted too. That doesn't make sense to me. Last but not least, Helia. I got him a expensive paint kit that he couldn't afford because he didn't have enough money. I was going to give it to them tonight after the concert. I walking through the halls of Alfea. It hadn't change since I been here. Then I heard some yelled something around the corner. I took a look.

"You stupid bitch. Who told you, you can speak with my boyfriend?" The girl with black hair yelled. The other girls behind her start punch and kick the brunette haired girl on the ground. "Who even let you in this school anyways? You smell and your clothes are whack. I can't even believe you can afford to go to this school anyway." The black haired girl yelled. I couldn't take it.

"Stop it now." I yelled with my hands on my hips.

"And who do you think you are?" The black haired girl asked as to turn to me.

"Excuse me. You don't have a right to talk to me like that. Anyway I could get you expell from this school and any other school." I stated.

"Oh my gosh your the headmistress granddaughter, Flora Linphea." The girl with blonde hair said.

"Yes I know who I am. I also know who you are." I said. I actually did know. I help my grandma over the summer with the students name and what class they are going to.

"Just because your the headmistress granddaughter doesn't make you all that." The midnight blue haired girl said.

"I'm not all that, Melody. I suggest you left Alice alone or lose your powers forever." I stated angrily.

With that Melody, Lori and Sunny left Alice alone. I walk over and help Alice up.

"You didn't need to help me." Alice said.

"I had too. I can't stand anymore bullying even tho I have some bullying problem of my own." I said.

"Thanks Flora." Alice said.

"No problem. You can called me Flo if you like. Would you like to be friend with me?" I asked her. Alice is nice and sweet. I guess I would like to be friend with her.

Alice eyes pop open. "Really? Everyone here never want to be friend with me. Only the winx girls only help me but we are not friend. I would love to be friends with you." Alice said happily.

"That's great. Why don't you come to my concert and backstage with me tonight." I suggest.

"Really?" Alice asked excited.

"Yea. Consider it your Christmas present from me." I said.

"Okay. I should get back to class. See you later." Alice said. She ran off to class.

I laughed and started walking around Alfea.

**Layla POV...**

I can't believe it's Christmas but I don't have a present for anyone yet. I wonder what to get. I know Flora always wanted a flower called something I forgot. Dang it how can I forget that flower name. Ugh I figure it out later. I'll just get Sky, Brandon and Riven, a pair of jeans and a new hoodie. I'll get Bloom and Stella a new dress. Musa a new music cd. Nabu a new staff. Helia a paint kit from somewhere. Timmy and Tecna a new laptop or something. Ugh why is this so hard. I ran around the whole mall. I got Sky, Brandon, Riven, Musa, Bloom and Stella a present. I need a break, I went to the food court and bought myself a milkshake and sat down at a table. Then someone tap me on my left shoulder. I turn around I saw Riven, Timmy and Sky.

"Oh hey." I said.

"Why are you sitting alone? Where Flora?" Timmy asked.

"I'm going shopping for some stuff and Flora at Alfea. She said she had something to do." Layla said.

"Oh. Can we sit?" Sky asked.

"Sure." I said.

They sat down in front of me. I wonder what they are doing at the mall?

"So what you doing at the mall?" I asked.

"We didn't buy a present for our girlfriend so we have to look for one." Riven said.

"Also we have money problem." Timmy said.

"If you want I an help you with the present." I said.

"Really? That would be great." Sky said.

I finish my milkshake and continue shopping with Riven, Timmy and Sky.

**Flora POV...**

I finish walk around the school and made it to the music room of the school. It was beautiful. I still remember going to school here. Everyone was nice even Ms. Grizelda. I don't know why people said she mean but she actually nice. I guess people didn't get to know her. I looked around. There was a lot of instruments. I walk over over to a picture. It was a picture of me and Layla hang up at the corner of the the picture it said_Best Singer For Alfea in 2006-2007. _I smiled at the picture. We were so young then.

"Hey Flora." I heard someone said. I was startled and trip on something behind me.

"Flora, you okay?" I heard someone said. It was Helia. Brandon, Nabu and Helia help me up.

"Yea. I was startled that all." I exclaim.

"Startled? You trip over a drum kit." Nabu joked.

"Well excuse me for being scared. You should never scared a girl." I said. "So what are you guy doing here? Shouldn't you be at Red Fountain?" I asked.

"Miss. Faragonda made us go on patrol around Alfea." Brandon said.

"So she sent two specialists and a wizard to look around a school with fairies." I said to make sure.

"Yep." Nabu said.

"Where is the other three?" I asked.

"At the mall. They still had to shop." Helia said.

"Ah. So three specialists is out shopping with Layla." I said. I looked out the doorway and I saw Layla with the other three specialists.

"What? They are shopping with Layla?" Nabu asked.

"Seem like it." I pointed to the doorway. Layla and the other three specialists were standing there.

"Okay. I feel like we are having a day with the specialists. How about you?" Layla joked.

"Not really. They should be patrolling the school but instead they just want to talk to the beautiful Flora Linphea." I joked as I flip my hair back when I said the beautiful Flora Linphea.

We all laughed. Then it got quiet. Then Layla phone rang. She read it really fast then put on a sad face.

"What wrong Layla?" Sky asked.

"We have to go to dance rehearsal now." Layla told me.

"Ugh really? Can't we have a day to ourselves?" I was getting really annoyed with all this surprise dance rehearsal.

"Yea. After we are out of our contract." Layla joked.

"Ugh. I'm not going. We already rehearse enough." I was being stubborn to dance. Layla snap her fingers and Helia carry me on his shoulder. I was struggle out of it. "Let me done Helia or else." I said trying to get out.

"Or else what?" He asked.

"Okay, I don't know or else part so just put me down." I struggle out of him. We finally got outside and then he out me down. I started running away but Brandon block my way.

"Flora, stop fighting it. We go through this everyday. Just get on Helia's leva bike and lets go." Layla said.

I sighed. Helia handed me a helmet and we rode off to the stage.

**At Maigx Stage...**

We finally made it. Some dresser made me change into the outfit for tonight so I can practice. Layla did the same thing. We came out and the specialists were amazed at what we were wearing.

I wore a floral summertime bubble top with ALMOST FAMOUS Almost Famous Tracy Girls Black Cut Off Denim 2.5 Shorts. I also wore WOMEN MEN CONVERSE ALL STAR PINK LOW SHOES SNEAKERS. I had my hair in my enchantix hair. I did wear a little makeup like pink eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. I had a Rode HS1-B Headset Wireless Microphone, Subtle, Ergonomic Design, Black around my head.

Layla wore a Vintage Havana Crop T Shirt - Girls and a black tank top underneath with AG 'The Twiggy' Women's Skinny-leg Black Jeans. She also wore converse chuck taylor seasonal hi light green. She had her hair let her harmonix hairstyle. She did wore green eyeshadow and pink lipgloss. She had a Rode HS1-B Headset Wireless Microphone, Subtle, Ergonomic Design, Black. Nabu love her for wearing that. I couldn't stop laughing in my mind.

Musa finally got here. She went into the dressing room and got in her outfit. Once she came out, Riven couldn't stop drooling over her.

Musa was wearing a Urban Classics Ladies Tanktop Top Red with Only Hearts Women's Wishbone Mid Thigh Pencil Skirt. She also wore CHUCK TAYLOR ALL-STAR RED CONVERSE WOMEN'S. She even wore red lipstick and eyeshadow. She look so pretty. Her hair was in two long ponytails. She had a Rode HS1-B Headset Wireless Microphone, Subtle, Ergonomic Design, Black around her head.

We were all done with our outfit. Our recorder producer Jason came up to us.

"Wow. You guys look amazing. It's good to see Musa. Now I would like to put someone in your group." Jason said.

Our eyes shot open. Another person seriously.

"I would like you to meet Katy Longwood, the super model." Jason said.

I was going to explode by the name Katy Longwood. I can't believe she in our group.

"Have fun." Jason said. He walk away.

"Great now we have a bitch to deal with." Layla muttered.

"Great he put me in the loser group." Katy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Look Katy. We are not happy that you are in our group so lets go rehearse and after the concert you can leave okay. Now you have to deal of getting along with us." I stated.

"What ever." She said.

I gave up with Katy. I walk out onto the stage and calm down.

**Layla POV...**

I can't believe Jason let her in our group. I get we have to deal with the bitch.

"Look Katy. You are the new one in the group so lets set rules. One you have to be nice everyone in the group even tho there a bitch." I muttered that last part. "Second we rehearse everyday until every minute so lets go out there and rehearse got it." I stated.

She rolled her eyes and she look like she didn't care. I was about to punch her but Nabu stop me. I walk on stage followed by Musa. I saw Flora punching the wall while Brandon, Sky and Helia was calming her down. I walk over to her.

"Why did she have to be in our group?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know. I don't care. Right now we have to rehearse with or without Katy." I said quietly so Katy doesn't hear.

"Can we go without her?" I asked.

"No. Now lets go. We all hate her as much as you do but we can do anything about it." Musa drag Flora.

We took our position. Katy was the new one so we put her in the back so she doesn't make us look like a fool.

"Just copy what Musa do and you'll be fine." I said to Katy.

She didn't really care. The music began playing.

**(DNA By Little Mix)**

_Layla: Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck_

_No scientist, or biology_

_It's obvious, when he's holding me_

_It's only natural that I'm so affected_

_Flora: And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

Katy got frustrated with the dance moves so she left. Musa, Layla and I went back to our three way dance moves. The boys cheered. We were smiling.

_Flora, Layla, Musa: It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_Musa: It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_

_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah hey yeah_

_Now I don't have any first degree_

_But I know, what he does to me_

_No need to work it out, it's so familiar_

_Flora: And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

The rest of the girl finally got here. The girls were loving the song. Katy was getting really angry backstage.

_Flora, Layla, Musa: It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_Layla: It's all about his kiss_

_Contaminates my lips_

_Our energy connects_

_It's simple genetics_

_I'm the X to his Y_

_It's the colour of his eyes_

_He can do no wrong_

_No he don't need to try_

_Layla, Flora: Made from the best_

_He passes all the tests_

_Got my heart beating fast_

_It's cardiac arrest_

_Layla, Flora, Musa: He's from a different strain_

_That science can't explain_

_I guess that's how he's made_

_In his d-d-d-DNA_

Katy was calming down. We were still performing. Austin and Ally were lost in where we were so we just add something until they found out.

_Flora, Layla, Musa: Ahhh ahhh ahhh oohh_

They found out where to start playing right on time. Now we just hope we can finish with any trouble. The girls were standing next to their boyfriend backstage. They were cheering for us.

_Flora, Layla, Musa: It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day, and that's what makes a man (Musa: what makes a man)_

_Not hard to understand (Musa: to understand)_

_Perfect in every way (Musa: in every way)_

_I see it in his face (Musa: in his face)_

_Nothing more to say (Musa: nothing more to say)_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

We finally finish. Katy walk back on stage calmly. She came up to me. She swing at me. I dodge it immediately. Katy almost hit me. She kept swinging at me. The group was shocked at what happen.

"Katy what are you doing?" I asked as I dodge her hits.

"Revenge." Katy answer as she try to hit me.

I almost slip. I regain my balance then Katy's fist made contact with my face. I step back and my back got hit my the wall and fell to the ground. I stay didn't want to fight more. For some reason my back hurts.

**Layla POV...**

Omg did Katy just got Flora? Come on Flo get up. You been in worsen fight then this. Why are you staying down? Katy was about to throw another punch at Flora but Helia stop Katy.

"What your problem Katy? Flora try to be nice to you and you do this to her. I shouldn't even help you with your problem in the past." Helia said angrily.

I was shocked. Helia would never use his angry tone with anyone. Helia help Flora up. Katy burst into fake tears.

"Helia- Helia how could you defeat Flora? I knew you longer. Flora is the bad guy. She stole all my boyfriends and my dreams." Katy lied.

My mouth shot open. That is such a lie.

"Stop lying Katy. Flora never stole anything from you. You stole each and everyone of her boyfriend. So you can the act." Helia said angrily.

Helia help Flora to her dressing room. Katy was really angry. I walk up to Katy.

"You are never going to get Helia to be yours with that attitude. You should quit while your behind. Anyways Flora always want to be a florists not a rock star. So if you want your hands to be dirty then good luck with that." I said.

I walk over to Flora dressing room. Nabu followed me. The rest of the group was trying to get Katy out of the stadium. I walked into with Nabu and saw Helia and Flora sitting on the couch together.

"You okay Flo?" Nabu asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." Flo said.

"Well you should rest. The show will start in an hour. Then we can celebrate Christmas tonight." I said.

"Okay. Thanks for everything." Flora said.

I walk out of the room and started rehearsing again.

**[going to skip to the concert]**

Flora came out of her dressing room all happy. Katy went somewhere, I don't know. Who cares about her? It was a minute until the show. Musa, Flora and I took out spot on stage. We change out of our headset mic into hand mics. The music began and the curtain was opening. The crowd was cheering. There were more people than our last Magix concert. Some girl name Alice was backstage watching us. She said she was Flora new friend. I'm guessing she is because she had a concert ticket and backstage pass. Only our friend had backstage pass so yea. We place our mic in the mic stand and began singing.

**(Don't let Go By Little Mix)**

_Flora, Musa, Layla: What's it gonna be_

_Cause I can't pretend_

_Don't you wanna be more than friends_

_Flora: Hold me tight and don't let go_

_Flora, Layla, Musa: Don't let go_

_Flora: Have the right to lose control_

_Flora, Layla, Musa: Don't let go_

The crowd was cheering as loud as they could. We were really happy. The lights flashing different colors. It was really awesome.

_Layla: I often tell myself_

_That we could be more than just friends_

_I know you think that if we move too soon_

_It would all end_

_Musa: I live in misery when you're not around_

_And I won't be satisfied 'til we're taking those vows_

_Flora, Musa, Layla: There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

_Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

_Flora, Layla, Musa: What's it gonna be_

_Cause I can't pretend_

_Don't you wanna be more than friends_

_Layla: Hold me tight and don't let go_

_Flora, Musa, Layla: Don't let go_

_Layla: Have the right to lose control_

_Flora, Musa, Layla: Don't let go_

_Musa: Running in and out my life has got me so confused_

_Layla: Together we can make it right_

The crowd was singing with us. It was really awesome they sing with us. I can totally tell we made it.

_Flora, Musa, Layla: What's it gonna be_

_Cause I can't pretend_

_Don't you wanna be more than friends_

_Hold me tight and don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Have the right to lose control_

_Don't let go_

The crowd cheered. I was really happy. Flora and Musa had smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much. Flora and Layla have one more song they would like to sing. Thank for the experience." Musa said. She wave to the crowd and walk off the stage. We move the mic stand to the side. The music started playing.

**(Jingle Bell Rock By McClain)**

_Layla, Flora: Rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock Roooooooooooock_

_Flora: Jingle bell Jingle bell Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_snowing and glowing a push of bang now the jingle bell fun has begun._

_Layla: Jingle bell Jingle Bell Jingle bell rock_

_jingle bell chime and jingle bell hime_

_Flora, Layla: Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square in the frosty air_

_Flora: What a bright time it's the right time to rock the night the away jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in a one horse sleigh _

_Layla: Giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet jingle around the clock mix in a mingle and a jingling feet thats the jingle bell rock._

_Flora, Layla: Rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock roooooooooooooooock_

_[x2]_

_Flora: What a bright time it's the right time to rock the night away jingle bell time is a swell time to go gliding in a one horse sleigh_

_Layla: Giddy up jingle horse pick up your feet jingle around the clock mix in a mingle and a jingle feet._

_Flora, Layla: Thats the jingle bell_

_Thats the jingle bell rock_

_That's jingle bell rooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ock._

The crowd cheered. Now time to celebrate Christmas...

**At the Winx Dorm...**

**Flora POV...**

We had our present underneath the Christmas tree. Everyone got their present.

"Ooo a present from Flora to me. I wonder what it is." Stella said. She unwrap her present from me. She really surprise and happy. She was jumping up and down.

"What did you get?" Brandon asked.

"A expensive fashion kit." Stella scream. She over and hug me. "Thanks Flora." She squealed.

"No problem." I said laughing.

"Okay. A present from Flora to Brandon." Bloom said as she handed Brandon his present.

Brandon sart unwrapping his present. He was shocked at the present.

"Omg Flora. This is alway what I wanted." Brandon exclaim.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"A new sword." Brandon said. He started playin around with it.

"Here the presents for Timmy and Tecna from Flora." Bloom pass them their present.

Timmy and Tecna open their present. They were so happy.

"Omg how did you get the iPhone 5? They should be out but next week." Tecna asked.

"I got my ways. Anyway my friend work at the lab that make the apple products." I explain.

The rest open their present. I got a friendship bracelt from Bloom. A new outfit from Stella. A laptop from Timmy and Tecna. They share the present. Nabu got me a pot of flower. Layla got me a flower that I love. Sky an Brandon got me a new shirt. Not their best work but they are on a money budget. Riven got me a cd of my music. It was sweet of him but I got my own. Musa got me a guitar. I needed a new guitar so I love it. Last but not least Helia. He got me a pink flower necklace. It was so sweet of him. I decide to take a break so I went outside to the garden. It hasn't change since I planted it. I sat down at the fountain. It was beautiful. Then Helia came.

"What you doing out here?" Helia asked as he sat down nex to me.

"I needed some air." I said.

"Last I check there was air inside the Winx dorm." He joked.

I laughed. "You know what I mean." I said. "So what are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"We were looking for you. Stella said she going to sing something so we should get going." He said.

He stood up and stent his hand. I grab his hand and I turn away to blush. I can't believe this. We walk into the dorm together. We walked into the dorm. We took a seat and Stella was started singing while dancing with Bloom and Tecna.

**(Rocking Around The Christmas Tree By Bella Thorne)**

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree _  
_At the Christmas party hop _  
_Mistletoe hung where you can see _  
_Every couple tries to stop _  
_Rocking around the Christmas Tree _  
_Let the Christmas Spirit ring _  
_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _  
_And we'll do some caroling _

Layla and I were swaying to the music. This is so awesome.

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing _  
_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _  
_Rocking around the Christmas Tree _  
_Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around_

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some caroling  
  
_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Bells of holly, bells of holly yea  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around _  
_Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around  
Rocking around_

We cheered. This is defiantly the best Christmas ever...


	8. Author Notes

**Thanks for the review. My cousin will be writing new chapters soon. I won't be posting for the next 4 weeks because I have championships to win for my school and I have finals. I hope you understand. I think I will post 2 new chapter when I update it. I hope you enjoy your New Years. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey it's the cousin. FloraSirenix644 didn't want you to wait so long for another chapter so I created this chapter. I hope you like it. She will be back on soon. So keep those review coming and if you want anything to be in that story please let me know and I'll try to put it into the story. Bye!**

* * *

**Flora POV...**

I walking down the Red Fountain halls. I was running errands for my grandmother. I head toward Headmaster Saladin office. I was looking where I was going and I bump into someone and the paper scattered all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I exclaim. I was trying to gather all the papers.

"No worries. I wasn't looking where I was going too. Here let me help you." I heard the person said.

It was Brandon. He help me gather all the paper. I smiled. He is so sweet.

"Thanks Brandon." I said.

"No problem." Brandon said. "Where are you headed anyways?" Brandon asked.

"I am delivering some paper to Headmaster Saladin." I answer.

He laughed. "You are going the wrong way." He said.

"Ohh I guess I don't Red Fountain really well as I thought. The school change." I exclaim. "Can you help me?" I asked.

"No problem. I'll take you to him." Brandon said.

I followed him to Saladin office. The school really did change. It use to be on the ground but now it floating in mid air. I felt like we were walking forever. Then we finally made it.

"This is his office." Brandon said.

"Thanks Brandon." I said.

"No problem. Now I have to get ready for a date with Stella." Brandon exclaim.

"If you are then take this." I use magic and create a bouquet of marigolds with a red rose center in the middle. "Give it to Stella." I said. I handed it to him.

"Thank Flo." He gladly took and head off to his dorm.

I knock on Headmaster Saladin door. I heard him say come in. I turn the door knob and came in. I saw Helia talking to Saladin.

"Hello Flora. What can I do for you?" Headmaster Saladin asked.

"Umm my grandmother told me to deliver these papers to you." I answer.

I handed him the papers. This is just awkward.

"Well I should get going." I said.

I was about to walk out the door. Until I heard Helia say something. I turn around.

"Where do you have to go?" Helia asked.

"None of your business." I said.

"Okay fine you have to be cold." He said as he was about to walk out.

"Really you have to go there?" I asked angrily.

"Your just upset." He said.

I gave up and walk out of Saladin office. I heard Helia said he will talk to to his grandfather later. I head straight until I didn't know where I was going. I sense that Helia was following me. I stop and turn around. There he was standing there.

"Do you have anything better to do with your life?" I asked.

"Flora why do you have to be so cold. After all I know you like me." Helia teased.

"Yea about 5 years ago. And that was when I was young and delusional." I yelled.

"What does that make you right now?" He joked.

"I- ugh." I got frustrated. "You know what. Why did you sneak into my room that day?" I asked.

"I have reasons." He muttered.

"What are the reason?" I asked.

"Well- uhhh." He didn't know what to say.

"That what I thought." I said as I walk away.

I had to help the girls with their outfit. I headed straight Alfea.

**At The Winx Dorm...**

I walk in everyone was freaking out except for Layla and Musa. They was sitting on the couch while the rest of the girls were looking for their outfit. I put my fingers in my mouth and blew a whistle. The girls stop and drop everything.

"What happen in here?" I asked.

"We need help with our outfit. Should I go with the light blue dress or the royal blue one?" Bloom asked panicking.

"Stop panicking. I would go with the light blue on it matches your eyes." I answer Bloom question.

Bloom ran in her room and put on the dress.

"What about me?" Stella asked. "The bright yellow one or the orange?" Stella asked.

I use magic to create her a dress. "How about marigold?" I suggest.

She squealed. She took from my hand and ran into her and put it on.

"I have nothing to wear." Tecna gave up. She sighed.

I thought about it. I use,magic to create her a purple dress. "Yes you do. Now go put it on. The boys will be here any minute." I gave the dress to Tecna and push her into her dorm. I sat down next to Musa. "Don't you guys have dates?" I asked.

"No but Layla does." Musa said.

"I'm just waiting here." Layla said.

"Since the Layla and the girls are going on the date, that just leave the two popstar without a boyfriend." I joked.

"Well I use to have a boyfriend before the thing he said." Musa said sadly.

"Musa, you know he sorry. He didn't really mean it." I said.

"I don't know. I don't think I can trust him again." Musa said.

"Come on Muse. What does a guy have to do to gain your trust again?" Layla joked.

We all laughed.

"I don't know. Possibly write a song and give a bouquet of of red roses." Musa suggest.

"Really that simple?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. I'm terrible at these things." Musa said.

"How about you and me take your mind off of boys by going to Earth?" I suggested to Musa.

"Oh that's a great idea. I hear the Frutti Music Bar having karaoke night." Layla winked.

"So you want to go?" I nudge Muse.

"Well I never been to Earth but as long as we rock the Frutti Music Bar." Muse joked.

"You got it." I played along.

Afte a few minutes, Bloom, Tecna and Stella were ready. Layla was ready a long time ago.

Bloom was wearing a time of my life dress in light blue and Best Foot Forward: Jen+Kim Coloriffics Bridal Shoes. She wore some eyeshadow to match her dress and shoes. What with Stella and Bloom and makeup. Seriously. Her hair was put into a high ponytail.

Stella wore a Marigold Chiffon Crisscross Halter Dress that I create for her and Yellow Palma Suede Platform Wedges. She also wore some eyeshadow that match her dress. I seriously don't get her and Bloom. Her hair was in a side ponytail. She look good like that.

Tecna wore a dorothy perkins purple one shoulder dress that I also created her and Mossiom Supply Co. Shoes purple Flats. Luckily she didn't wear makeup. Actually she didn't wear makeup at all. Tecna just clip her bangs back.

Layla wore a SANDRO Pale Green Pleated Dress and Light Green Cowhide Womens Fashion Flat Sandals. She didn't wear any makeup. Her hair was in a high ponytail. I think Nabu taking her to the beach.

"How do I look?" Stella asked.

"Great." Musa said.

"I know right. Flora choice for this dress is amazing. She never wear any dress like this." Stella said.

"Thanks?" I don't know if I should be offended or if it was a compliment.

There was a knock at he door. I stood up and open the door. All the specialists were there even Helia and Riven. I open the door wider to let them in. Sky, Brandon, Nabu and Timmy were amazed of how they looked. Brandon handed Stella the bouquet I gave him for helping me.

"Your the best snookums." Stella said.

"Anything for you sunshine." Brandon said.

I just smiled. Sky gave Bloom a kiss. Nabu and Layla were talking about there date. Tecna and Timmy were talking out there gizmo. Then everyone look at Musa and I.

"Where are you going tonight?" Bloom asked.

"Possibly Earth." Musa answer.

"Ohh I have an outfit for that." Stella said. She snap her fingers and Musa and I were in different clothes.

I wore a women's sheer sequin-chiffon tanks pink tuck into the VANCL Hearts Pleated Mini Skirt Black/Pink that Stella made and a 2012 fashion PU leather jackets for women motorcycle jacket women FLW061. I also wore Black Womens Fashion Casual Dress Knee Socks and Trisha Black Wedge Boots. My hair was in a long braid. I had a Mixit® Floral Bangle Bracelets Pink on my right wrist. Stella went all out of my outfit.

Musa wore a Red One Shoulder Tee Top, Cotton Shirt, Assorted Shirt with Black Orchid Women's Raw Edge Shorts in white and a exquisite White Jacket, faux leather;zip-up,cropped women leather Jacket. She also wore Miu Miu Patent Leather White Wedge Sandals. Her hair was clip back. She had a silver bin Sterling Silver Music Notes Bracelet on her right wrist. Well we are kinda matching.

"Stella where on Earth do you think we are going?" Musa asked Stella.

"Umm somewhere with music and parties." She guess.

"Good enough with me. You guys better get going on your date." I said as I push them out.

Now there was just Musa, Riven, Helia and I. Now this is just awkward. We were just looking at each other.

"So..." Riven said.

"Are you going to get out or we just leave you here to lock up?" Musa yelled.

Okay that hurt my left ear to death. I cover my ears. She could have give me a warning first.

"Hey Muse. Tone it down a little bit." I said.

"Sorry Flo." Musa said.

"We will be leaving. We are late for our new jobs anyway." Helia said as he push Riven out the door.

After they left. Musa and I head to Earth.

**Layla POV...**

I can't believe Nabu. We headed to the beach for a dinner near the water and the moon light hits us. It was so sweet of him. This must be the best dream ever. He even pull out my chair. He is such a gentleman. He also knew what I like to eat. He ordered me pasta which was awesome. He also pasta.

"Nabu this is so amazing." I exclaim.

"Only the best for you Layla." Nabu cooed.

"Oh Nabu." I said.

He really is the best. I just want to spend the rest of the night with him. I just want him for myself.

**Flora POV...**

This is going to be awesome. Musa and I land on the beach sand. Musa was amazed. I grab her right wrist and drag her into the Frutti Music Bar. It was so crowed. I found Klaus at the bar. I drag Musa over to the bar. We took a seat.

"Hey Klaus." I said.

"Hey Flora. How you been? I see you brought yourself a new friend. Where Layla on a mission?" Klaus said.

"I'm been good. This is Musa. She recently join my music group. She is an amazing singer and this is her first time on Earth. Last but not least Layla on a date. She got herself a boyfriend." I answered.

"Well good for her. I got myself two extra worker and they are from the Magix dimension like you." Klaus exclaim.

"Really? Who?" Musa asked.

Klaus open and pad and read off the name. "Umm He-li-a and Ri-ven." He try to pronoun.

"Helia and Riven!" Musa and I shouted.

"That would be us." Riven said behind us.

"There you guys are. Hurry up and take this people orders." Klaus said as he threw Helia and Riven pads and pencils.

"This should be fun." Musa whispered to me. I nodded in agreement.

"So girls want to sing?" Klaus asked.

"Why not, Musa said she wanted to rock the Frutti Music Bar." I joked.

"That why your my favorite singer." Klaus said.

Musa and I headed on stage with mics. Helia and Riven began taking order. I went over to the DJ. I hand him my pink pear phone.

"Can you play track 5?" I asked.

He nodded and put on track 5.

"What song?" Musa asked.

"Starships." I said.

The music began playing. Musa began singing.

**(Starships By Megan Nicole and Lindsey Stirling)**

_Musa: Yeah Let's go to the beach, each_

_Let's go get away_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a drink, clink, found the spot Light_

_Bad girls like me, is hard to come by_

_On the phone, own, let's go get it on_

_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_

_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_

_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits_

Musa was dancing and making funny faces at me. I was laughing on stage. Helia and Riven was rushing with the orders.

_Musa: I'm on the floor, floor_

_I love to dance_

_So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand_

_Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

The crowd stop what they were doing and looked at us on stage. We were dancing on stage and acting silly. Klaus was shouting at Helia and Riven to work faster.

_Flora: Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Flora: Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Hands up now one more time_

_Musa: Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_

_I own that_

_And I ain't paying my rent this month_

_I owe that_

_But do what you want, and do what you like_

_Dance all night, there's no end in sight_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Musa: Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_

_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_

_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_

_My name is Musa, you can call me Flora_

The crowd cheered. We were laughing. Klaus was cheering us. That why I alway thought of Klaus as my third dad. Layla dad was my second because he was there for me when my parent kick the bucket.

_Musa: Get on the floor, floor_

_Like it's your last chance_

_If you want more, more_

_Then here I am_

Everyone was dancing with us. Helia and Riven were shocked. Musa was making funny faces again. I couldn't focus on what I singing. I push Musa lightly and she stop. I kept laughing so did Musa. We were loving this moment.

_Flora: Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Flora: Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Hands up now one more time_

_Flora: Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Flora and Musa: Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Hands up now one more time_

The crowd cheered. Musa and I took a bow. I got my pink pear phone back and Musa and I went back to sit at the bar.

"Do you think we rock the Frutti Music Bar?" I joked.

"You kidding. We exploded the Frutti Music Bar with our talent." Musa joked.

We kept laughing. Klaus laughed with us too.

"You girls were amazing. I see everyone thinks that too." Klaus exclaim.

"Well we are popstar." Musa said as she flip her hair.

We all laughed. Then some little girl came behind us with a book and a pen in her hand.

"Hello. Can I have your autograph?" The little girls asked Musa and I.

I took the book and pen. "Sure sweetie what your name?" I asked.

"Rose." She answer quietly.

"Rose, what I beautiful name you have." I said. I wrote into her book...

_Flora,_

_ You Rock Rose! 3_

"Thank you." Rose said blushing. She such an adorable girl.

I handed to Musa. She wrote in her book...

_Musa,_

_ Keep Rockin' to the Music Ro ;)_

After Musa finish she handed back to Rose.

"Here you go Rose." Musa said as she hand back Rose's book.

"Thank you so much. I better get going my mom is waiting for me." Rose said as she ran off.

"That girl was adorable." Musa exclaim.

"Mostly every little girl is adorable." Klaus said.

"I would love to live here. How about you Flo?" Musa asked me.

"I don't know. It nice here but Magix need us." I exclaim.

"Your right." Musa exclaim.

Then my phone rang. It was Layla.

"Layla, calling be right back." I said.

I walk outside to the beach.

"Sup girl. Speak to me." I said.

**Layla POV...**

Nabu was so sweet. I have to call Flora.

"Excuse me. I'm going to head to the restroom." I said.

"Okay. Take your time. I'm going to still be here." Nabu said.

I stood up and kiss him on the cheek. I head to the restroom. I called Flora. After the third ring she finally answer.

"Sup girl. Speak to me." I heard Flo said.

"Hey Flo. This date with Nabu was so magical." I exclaim.

"That great. Musa and I were just relaxing. Helia and Riven got a job at the Frutti Music Bar." Flora exclaim.

"No way. Isn't that really funny?" I think it just coincidence.

"It will be funny when I get them to serve Musa and I some random drinks." I said.

We both laughed. "Got to go girl. Nabu is waiting." I said.

"Have a great time. Text me if anything happens." Flo said.

"Kk Flo." I said as I hang up.

I walk out of the bathroom. I walk back to the table. Nabu was still there. I smiled and came and sat down.

"I am glad you back safely. Is everything okay?" He asked me.

"Everything perfect." I answer.

"I'm glad." He said.

We spend the next few hours eating eating, talking, walking, swimming, kissing and etc... You know all that romantic stuff. Yea.

**Flora POV...**

I'm so glad for Layla but I wish I had a relationship like that. I don't know why I'm feeling this. I took off my shoes and sat down on the sand. I curl myself up like a ball and started thinking. Usually when I go out with a guy they always go to Katy. I don't know why they would ask me then go to Katy. This is why I never dated ever again. I just really hate Katy. She ruin the relationship of Musa and Riven. Musa seem all upset when she broke up with Riven. She still have a thing for him so why don't they get back together? I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I turn around it was Riven.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just thinking. Why you out here? Shouldn't you be working?" I asked.

"I'm on break. Can I asked you something?" Riven asked as he sat down next to me.

"Sure anything." I answered.

"I made a mistake with Musa. I want to get back together but she didn't. What do I do?" Riven asked.

"For one, she does want to get back together but she doesn't know if she can trust you. Two, if you want to win her back then write her a song and give her a bouquet of red roses." I answered.

"Really? That all it takes?" Riven asked for sure.

"Yes. I just ask her when the girls were getting ready for their date." I said.

"Wow thanks Flora. I never thought I would came to you for advice ever." Riven exclaim.

"Gee thanks." I said confused.

"You know Helia does like you and you like him. So why don't you guys go out?" Riven asked.

"Well Helia won't go out with a girl like me and Katy would just steal him away from me just like the rest of my ex boyfriends." I answer.

"How many boyfriends did you have?" Riven asked.

"Like about 10." I answered. "But they really did like me. They just date me because my grandmother was the headmistress of Alfea and I was a good singer. I never really got a boyfriend for 3 months usually on the first month they go to Katy." I exclaim.

"Well Helia won't do that to you." Riven said.

"I know but I'm not going take that chance. So are you going to win Musa back?" I asked.

"I'll try but I don't know how to write a song." Riven said.

"Okay I'll help you. Why don't you come to my dorm tomorrow during lunch and I'll help you." I offered.

"Great. It's on." Riven exclaim

"Well we should get inside." I said.

I out my shoes back on and Riven and I went back into the Frutti Music Bar. Riven headed back to work and I sat down at the bar with Musa. I saw Musa was ordering some random drinking and Helia panicking to get them done. I guess she beat me to it.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Yea. It's going to be more enjoyable when the rest of the group sees this." Musa said as she was recording Helia working.

We were laughing. Klaus was on his break. Well technically he always on break. The blender top burst open and the smoothie was flying everywhere. We were laughing. Riven came over to help Helia. We were laughing to death. This is the funniest moment ever.

"Help!" Riven screamed.

I gave in. I went over to the plug and pull it out of the outlet. The blender stop. Helia and Riven were covered in the smoothie that was in the blender.

"First time at this?" I asked while holding the plug up.

"Well duh. I don't get why Musa asked for fish scales, earthworms and beetles in her strawberry smoothie." Helia said.

Musa and I were laughing. Riven got what happen.

"That not funny. Klaus is going to yell at us when he sees this mess." Riven exclaim.

"Well everyone left so there a mop in the kitchen. You guys can mop this up and we can go back to the Magix dimension and relax." I said.

The guys went into the kitchen to get the mops.

"This is too funny. I'm going to tell Tecna to upload this on splash face." Musa said.

"Hey send it to me and I'll put on my Facebook page." I said.

"Okay. Now I really want. A smoothie." Musa exclaim.

The boys came out with mops. They mop up the mess. Stella called me. I answer and put my phone on speaker.

"OH MY GOSH FLORA! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Stella yelled.

Musa, Helia and Riven cover their ears. I for one couldn't hear because yelled in my ear.

"Stella, calm down. Your on speaker." I said.

"I CAN'T I AM REALLY HAPPY!" Stella shouted.

"YO STELL IF YOU DOWN CALM DOWN I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." Muse yelled at Stell.

"Sorry." Stella said quietly.

"So why are you happy?" I asked.

"Brandon propose to me." Stella exclaim.

Musa and I screamed. Stella join in too. Helia and Riven just covered their ears.

"Oh my gosh Stell. That so great." Musa said.

"I thought he would never say it." I heard Riven say.

"Oh my gosh is Riven there with you guys?" Stella asked.

"Yes. They kinda got jobs at the Frutti Music Bar and we didn't know. But we pull a hilarious prank on them." I exclaim.

"Oh my gosh. Tell me everything at the sleepover." Stella said.

"When the sleepover?" Musa asked.

"Once everyone back. Even Layla." Stella said.

"Okay. We'll be there." I said.

"Bye." Stella said.

I hang up. The boys were still mopping up the same spot.

"You guys aske forever." Musa exclaim.

I snap my finge ande everything was clean.

"There now lets go." I said.

"Someone a little impatient." Helia muttered.

"Heard that." Musa said.

_[i am going to skip to the sleepover]_

At the Winx Sleepover...

This was so fun. I been a long time since me and Layla had a sleepover of our own. Usually we work all day or go to school or sometimes Layla have princess duties. This is so amazing. I was sitting on Bloom's bed. Musa and Stella were having a pillow fight. Layla and Tecna were sitting on the floor laughing. Bloom was laying on her stomachs on her bed. Stella and Musa were getting feather everywhere.

"Your going down Asian." Stella scream at Musa.

"Try to get me blonde." Musa scream back at her.

It kept going on. I just love how they do thin around here. After a few minute, Musa and Stella stopped havin a pillow fight. They sat down on the floor. They were out of breathe.

"Lets play a game." Stella exclaim.

"No!" Tecna, Bloom and Musa said.

"Why not?" Layla asked.

"Stella alway find a way of tricking somebody to say something they will regret." Tecna said.

"Well since Brandon propose to Stella I'm thinking of playing." I exclaim.

"Yay." Stella said as she stood up and hug me.

"Fine." The rest of the girl gave in.

"Okay. Lets play truth or dare." Stella exclaim.

"Okay Miss. Princess pick a victim I mean person." Bloom said.

"Okay. Tecna, truth or dare." Stella said to Tecna.

"Ugh why me? Well if I pick truth the odds are 85% chances she will asked me about Timmy and I and if I pick dare it something awful. I pick dare." Tecna answered.

"Okay. I want you to prank call Riven." Stella said.

"Okay." Tecna said. She took out her phone and dial Riven number. She made sure her umber was on private. She put it on speaker.

"_Hello?" Riven said._

"Hi Riven. This is Tay. Last night was so fun. You wanna go out again?" Tecna said in a high pitch voice. Stella and Bloom was laughing into their pillows. Layla was trying not to laugh. Musa and I was just not laughing. I knew how Musa felt.

_"Who the f*ck is this? I never met or never will meet a Tay." Riven said angry._

"What? Babe I understand why you don't know me. You possibly forgot what happen. You were kinda drunk then." Tecna said in a high pitch voice.

"_What the f*ck? I was never drunk last night. I'm hanging up." Riven said angrily._

Riven hang up on Tecna. After the prank was done the girls laughed except for me and Musa. I felt for Musa.

"Okay, Tecna you pick who goes next." Bloom said.

"Umm Layla." Tecna said.

"Huh? Why me?" Layla said.

"Okay Layla truth or dare?" Stella asked.

"I'm going with truth." Layla said.

"When did you fall in love with Nabu?" Stella asked.

"Umm when I first dance with him at my first royal ball." Layla answered embarrassed.

Bloom and Stella awed. We all laugh afterward.

"Okay Layla pick." Tecna said.

"Musa." Layla said.

"Okay Musa truth or dare?" Bloom said.

"You know what I'm going with dare." Musa answer confidently.

"Okay. I dare you to call the specialists." Stella said.

"Okay. This is not going to be good." Musa muttered.

I was knew what she meant. She nudge me. I hand her my phone because her phone is in her room charging. She dial Brandon number.

_"Hello?" Brandson said._

"Hey Brandon. It's Muse. Do you think you and the guys can come over?" Musa asked.

_"Aren't you doing a sleepover?" Brandon asked._

"Do you want to see your sunshine or what?" Musa asked angrily. All the girls except Stella grab a pillow and laughing into it. Stella was blushing.

_"Okay fine. Be there in a sec." Brandon said._

Musa hang up. We remove the pillow and laughed to death. Stella was still blushing.

"Oh my gosh Musa. Really?" Layla asked.

"Well he wouldn't stop asking questions." Musa said.

There was a knock at the door. The girls looked at each other.

"Okay. I'll get it." I said. The girl smiled. I walk over to the door and open it and saw all the specialists. "Hey. Come on in." I said. I open the door wider. I made my way back to the bed.

"Why did Musa tell me to come over?" Brandon asked.

"It was a dare." Bloom said.

"Ohh." The guys said. They all took a seat on the ground.

"Okay Musa pick your next victim." Stella said.

"You." Musa said to Stella.

"What me?!" Stella shouted.

"Stella truth or dare?" Bloom asked.

"Truth." She answer so fast.

Bloom thought about what she want Stella to tell the truth about.

"Oo, what was the longest relationship you had and with who?" Bloom asked.

Stella thought about it. Brandon was a little upset.

"Brandon, dating to engage duh." Stella answer. Brandon was happy. The girls were laughing.

"Stell, what is the second longest?" Tecna asked.

"Pete, 5 months." Stella said embarrass. Brandon was a little angry.

"Okay. Who next?" Layla asked.

"Flora." Stella said.

"Okay. Flo truth or dare?" Lays asked.

"Okay. I'm going with a dare for once." I answered.

"Woah a dare from Flo Linphea." Layla said sarcastically. Everyone laughed even me. I threw a pillow at Lays and she fell laughed even harder.

"Okay. What the dare?" I asked. The girls thought about it for a second. "Okay thinking in this game is never good." I said.

The girls had a little conference on what to do.

"Okay. Really? A little conference when it comes to me." I shouted. The guys were giggling.

"Flo, calm down. The dare is..." Layla said.

Bloom pull me close and whisper it.

"Really? No way I'm able to do that." I told Bloom.

"Umm what is suppose to do?" Sky asked.

"She has to go out to the balcony and scream who she likes." Bloom winked.

"Do I have another choice?" I sighed.

"Yea you can do on the loud speaker in your grandmother office and say it to the whole school." Layla said.

"Your not really helping." I said angrily.

I gave Layla a glare. She put her hand up in defense.

"Come on Flo. It's not hard." Musa said.

"I rather play spin the bottle." I muttered.

"Hey you agree to play truth or dare with Stella." Bloom agrued.

I stood up and open the balcony door. I step outside. It was cold as hell. Well I was cold because in not wearing long sleeve stuff. I took a breathe and scream.

"I LIKE NOBODY AND I THINK THE GIRLS ARE CRAZY!" I scream.

It was true. I like nobody. I love Helia but not like so. I walk back inside and the guys were laughing to death. The girls were giving me death stare.

"Hey don't get mad that I thought you were crazy." I said as I put my hand up in defense.

Stella threw a pillow at me. I dodge it by an inch.

"Okay Bloom your up." Stella said calmly. I came and sat down next to Layla. "Truth or dare." She said.

"Umm truth. I'm not doing another dare because of last time." Bloom answer.

"Okay. Ummm... What do you think is a perfect date?" Stella asked.

"Well I don't know. I think as you know the guy put his heart into the date then it would be perfect I guess." Bloom answer as she look into Sky's eyes.

The girls except Bloom and I awed. The guys were nudging Sky. Bloom was blushing so was Sky. After truth or dare, we play a little more game. The guys went back to Red Fountain and we stay up watching movies. I think around 4:30am we start falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**I heard my cousin said to put two chapter on so this is the second chapter. I hope you like it. If you want to know how my cousin doing then**

**1) she won two championship games. Basketball and volleyball. **

**2) she lose the track championship. She hurt her ankle last year so she didn't run as fast.**

**3) she took her first final exam and pass so that good news.**

**now she is trying to do her second exam and practice her running. Please support And review. Thanks.**

* * *

**Layla POV...**

I head into the Red Fountain cafeteria. As I walk in, all the boys looked at me. I been here a year and this always happen. I was really awkward. I head on line and got my lunch. Nabu came on the line behind me along with the other specialists.

"Where Flora?" Nabu asked.

"Ohh she had to do a dance rehearse." I answer. I grab a bowl of pasta.

"Why? I thought you guy dance rehearsal were over." Sky exclaim.

"Well Jason is putting on a concert for our charity so we need dance moves. I finish this morning. Flo was suppose to be finish but she got drop." I answer.

"WHAT?" The specialists shouted.

Everyone look at us. Riven told them to mind their own buisness. We got off the line with a tray of food. I sat down with the specialists.

"So what is this about Flora being dropped?" Brandon asked.

"Well before I explain. Flora told me give this note to Riven." I said as I hand the note Flora gave me to give to Riven. "Well she not hurt or anything. Her dance routine and two guys lift her up. Then they had to throw her up and then catch her so they miss her slightly so they are perfecting that." I explain.

"Ohh. So what song are you doing?" Nabu asked me.

"Ummm... I'm going to sing two songs. One is called Turn Me On and the other one is a surprise." I answer.

The guys began eatting their lunch. Riven open the note I just gave him.

"I have to go." Riven said. He stood up and threw out his lunch and left. What was that about?

"Why did he leave?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. He just left after he read the note. Should we follow him?" Timmy asked.

"Lets go." I said.

We stood up and threw out of lunch. We follow Riven outside. He hop on his leva bike and rode off. It looked like he was going into Magix.

"He going to Magix?" Helia asked.

"Yea. I think I know where lets go." I said.

I think he head to Sony Recording Studio, where Flora is. I rode with Nabu on his leva bike. We head to Sony.

**Flora POV...**

I been working on the dance moves all morning. Some reason the two guys can't catch me this morning. We were doing the dance routine one more time. We try to perfect. My song, Work of Art, was playing. We were dancing to that. When the lyrics goes to _"come on let's write a song", _the boys lift me up and toss me. They finally caught me. Near the end of the song, Riven showed up. I think Layla give him. He just came just in time.

"Okay, that was perfect. Come back on Friday and we will rehearse one more time for Saturday. You guys can rest up." The choreographer said.

We all nodded. I was sweating because of the dance moves. Every one grab there bags and headed home. The choreographer came up to me.

"Are you staying?" He asked.

"Yea. I have some work to do." I answer.

"Do you think you can lock up for me once your done?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He handed me to the keys and left. I signal Riven to come in.

"Ready to work?" I asked.

I put the keys on the table next to the couch. I pull the grand piano over to the middle of the room with Riven help. I gave Riven a guitar.

"Umm what do I?" Riven asked confused.

"You want to write thing you like about Musa or what you feel right now or do you want to start the melody?" I asked.

"Which way is easier?" He asked me as he sat down on the couch.

"Usually I find out what I am feeling then everything else connect with that." I answer.

"Okay. Lets start like that." Riven exclaim.

I grab a notepad and pencil and Riven told me what he was feeling.

**Layla POV...**

We made it to Sony Music Recorder. I just saw Riven walk into the building. We park the leva bike and headed in. We headed to the front desk.

"Good to see you again Layla." The girl at the front desk said.

"Thanks Monica. Did you see a guy with magenta hair come through here?" I asked Monica.

"Yea. He was going to see Flora." Monica answer.

"Okay. Is she in the studio still?" I asked.

"Yea. She was finish with dancing a few minutes ago." Monica answer.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

I ran into the elevator. The guys followed.

"What are they doing?" Sky asked.

"I have no clue." I answer.

I press the button to go to the 25 floor. I slow open the door. I saw Flora sitting on the piano bench laughing with Riven on the couch. What going? I sneak I and hid. The guys did the same thing.

"Okay, okay. So I can't win, I can't resign, I will never win this game, without you." I heard Flora said.

"Wow. That awesome but where does the melody goes with this?" I heard Riven say.

"Well usually if you play something and figure it out." Flora said.

"Ugh can't you do it?" Riven whined.

"Riven, I'm helping you write this song for Musa. I'm not going to do this alone." Flora said seriously.

"Fine." He said.

This is going to be a while.

**Flora POV...**

For some reason I sense someone in rather recording booth. I kept looking over there once in a while.

"Hey Flo. You okay?" Riven asked me.

Ii snapped out of my thought. "Huh? Yea I'm fine. I just sense something strange in the recording booth." I said.

Riven out down the guitar and walk over there. I was laying upside down on the couch and did not feel like getting up. Riven was standing at the door. I stood up and follow him. He open the door and we looked around the recording Riven. We found Layla and the rest of the specialists sitting on the floor.

"Why am I not surprise?" Riven smirked.

They looked at us embarrass. I cross my arm. Riven was just smirking.

"Hey Flo." Layla said embarrass. "What's up?" Lays asked.

"What's up is that you guys were spying on me and Riven?" I answer. I looked at the time. "And by the looks of it, you and Nabu are late." I said. It was 8:30. Their date was at 6:45.

They looked at the clock. They got up and ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes and walk back into the dance studio. I close the door and I heard the boys yelled. My phone rang. It was Eric. Wait, Eric?! I press decline. I can't forgive him. He called me again. I just let the call to go to voice mail. I just can't.

**_Flashback..._**

_I was walking into the garden. I looked around at some plants. I turn around the corner and underneath the tree I saw Katy in Eric lap, kissing him. I was in shock. I burst in tears. They looked up. Eric was shocked. Katy just smirked at me._

_"Flora it not what it looks like." Eric said._

_"I think it was what it look like. You just kiss Katy." I yelled._

_"Flora-" he got cut off by Katy._

_"Eric give it up. It was a matter of time you told her about us." Katy said. She walk up to me. I looked at her with angry eyes. "Look Eric never like you. He was just taking pity on you since you are the headmistress daughter. Now scatter off to your rat hole." Katy said._

_I looked over at Eric. He was looking down. I walk over to him._

_"Is this true? You were just taking pity on me?" I asked him angrily._

_"Flora, I-" he was cut off by me._

_"Just forget about it. We are over anyways." I said in a crack voice._

_I walk out of the garden in tears... I can't believe I fell for it._

**_End Flashback..._**

"Earth to Flora." Riven said behind me.

I snap about of the flashback. "Huh?" I said.

"I asked are you okay?" Riven said.

I turn around and all the guys were left were standing there.

"Uhhh.. Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking." I answer.

"Okay. Do you want to get back to the song?" Riven asked.

"Sure." I said.

I sat down on the piano with Riven and the rest of the guys were looking over at the lyrics. This just went for another hour. The guys feel asleep except for Helia. I was still figuring out the song.

"Flo, get some sleep." Helia said behind me.

"I'm going to sleep when I finish this." I answer.

"No, you need some rest for tomorrow." Helia said.

"I'll sleep when you sleep." I said.

"Okay then right now." Helia said.

I sighed. I gave in. I created sleeping bags for the boys that when to sleep. So I hopped into mine. Helia turn off the light and headed into his. It was a silent night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back. Thanks for Reviewing. I hope my cousin update this story for you. I change the title and the summary because my cousin don't know where to go with this story. I hope you don't mind. I heard my cousin said she is having writers block so if you think you can review or inbox me some ideas for my cousin that would be helpful. I think I would be starting a new story soon as my cousin is working on this story. **

**One more thing. My cousin is having a competition on who is the best FloraXHelia fan, MusaXRiven fan, BloomXSky fan and etc. You know what I mean. She asked me if you I can put you an application for it So you can inbox me that application, you can also review it. **

_**The Application:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Birthday:**_

_**Favorite food:**_

_**Favorite Color:**_

_**Favorite Winx Club Couple:**_

_**Why are they your favorite Winx Couples?**_

**that is what you just have to fill out. Now here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter below. Bye.**

* * *

**Flora POV...**

Today was the concert for the chairty. We were in the park. There was a lot of people here. Layla was going to perform first. A bunch of fans ask me for pictures and autograph. Layla was getting ready. I was sitting at a table writing autographs.

"Oh my gosh. Your Flora." A girl scream.

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh... Can I have a picture with you?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

I stood up and took a picture with her. She scream and left. The girls were helping Layla get ready. A boy came up to me. He looked like... ERIC!

"Eric!" I exclaim.

"Flora. It's great to see you here." Eric said.

"Well it's my concert. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to talk with you." Eric said.

"Flora, you have to get ready for the show." I heard Sky said.

I turn around. "I'll be there in a sec." I said to Sky. He nodded and left. I turn to Eric. "We have to talk later. Bye." I said. I grab my water bottle and left to the trailer.

**Layla POV...**

Oh my gosh. The girl went all out with my makeup. Flora came into the trailer upset. I walk over to her.

"Oh my gosh." Flora scream.

"Shhh... I know." I sighed. I sat down with her. "What wrong?" I asked.

"Eric is here." Flora said upset.

"Oh Flo. Come on move on. He wasn't meant to be." I comforted her.

"Yea let all that makeup and you." Flo joked. We laughed. "Seriously Lays, thanks." She said.

"Your welcome. Go get ready and be careful of Stella and the eyeshadow brush." I warn Flo. She laughed and when to get change.

I walk out of the trailer. There were paparazzi being hold back from the security guard. I was wiping off some of the make up. A crew member put a mic around my head.

I was wearing a Gucci Gold Rayon Tank Top with MOTO Black Moto Sequin Jamie Jeans and a g by guess glitzy sequin vest. I also wore women nike-dunk-SB-high-gold pro-shoe. Stella put so much glitter on me. I am trying to rub some off. It seem not to be working. My hair was in two low ponytail. There is a lot of glitter on my face.

I could see Eric near the tree. What is he doing here? Don't he have a date with Katy or something. I walk over there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I cross my arm.

"I came to say I'm sorry to Flora." Eric said.

"Well it's too late for sorrys. You should get back to Katy or I will make security do it." I said.

"Katy and I broke up. She said she found someone new." Eric sighed.

"Typically." I muttered. "I think you should leave." I said.

"Fine." Eric said.

Eric got up and left. I sighed.

"Layla your on." I heard a stage crew said.

I put on a smile and ran on stage.

"Hello Magix." I said. The crowd screamed. "Today is a special day. I'm glad to see my charity, Make A Wish Foundation, is here. Make a round on a applause for them." I said. The crowd clapped for them. "Okay this song is called Turn Me On." I said. The crowd went wild. I took my position. The music started. I began singing.

**(Turn Me On By Nicki Minaj)**

_Layla: Docta docta, need you back home, baby_

_Docta Docta, where you at?_

_Give me something_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

Two guys lift me up and I felt like I was lying in mid air but I wasn't.

_Layla: My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh!_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

They threw me up. I did a triple twist and stick the land. The crowd was yelling. I found where the specialists was standing but I didn't see Nabu. I was kinda upset.

_[Chorus:]_

_Layla: Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Layla: Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Layla: Oh, you make it, make it right_

_My temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry_

_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

Nabu finally came. I smiled. He smiled weakly. Something going on.

_Layla: My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling weird, oh!_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Layla: Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Layla: Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_[Bridge:]_

_Layla: You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Come and save me now_

_I know you can, I know you can_

_Layla: D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

_Layla: I,I,I I know you can save me_

_And make me feel alive_

I saw Flora came up to the specialists and dragging Nabu over to somewhere. Now there something going on.

_[Chorus:]_

_Layla: Make me come alive_

_Come on turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

The crowd cheered. The specialists screaming Go Layla. I smiled. I was catching my breathe.

"Thank you. I will be right back. Right now we will take a intermission." I said in the mic.

I walk off the stage. I turn around to the corner. I saw Flora yelling at Nabu. What going on? I walk closer to them. Nabu cover Flora mouth. Nabu remove his hand and Flora turn around.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nabu answer. Flora rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. I saw Flora yelling at you." I said.

"Yea. It's nothing you should get change to your second outfit." Nabu said sighing.

"Okay." I said confused.

I want into the trailer and got ready.

**Flora POV...**

I can't believe Nabu. I grab Nabu and yelled at him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LAYLA?" I yelled at Nabu.

"I'm sorry. It was not suppose to happen." Nabu said sincerely.

"I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE SORRY FOR. HOW COULD YOU? LAYLA IS THE BEST GIRL EVER AND YOU CHEATED ON HER. HOW COULD SHE BE SO FOOLED." I yelled.

"I didn't want that to happen. Please don't to tell Layla." Nabu said.

"NOT TELL LAYLA! SHE GOING TO THINK I'M HER BEST FRIEND LYING TO HER. YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN LAYLA OR THAT GIRL BECAUSE-" Nabu cover my mouth.

"Shh... Layla behind you." Nabu whisper to me.

He remove his hand from my mouth. I turn around. She was standing there.

"Hey what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nabu lied weakly. He such a terrible lier. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. I saw Flora yelling at you." She said.

"Yea. It's nothing you should get change to your second outfit." Nabu lied once again.

"Okay." She said.

She started walk off into the trailer. I turn to Nabu.

"Let me make this clear. Are you listening?" I asked angrily. He nodded. "You have to choose between Layla or that other girl. If you choose Layla, then I never want to see you with that girl and if you choose that girl then I never want you to talk to Layla or me again. Got it?" I said seriously. He nodded. "Good. You have 2 days to figure this out until then you are not allow to talk to Layla. If you do then it will be the last thing you will ever say." I threaten Nabu.

I walk to a tree and started thinking. I can't believe Nabu is cheating on Layla. Layla, my best friend, my sister, she everything that I got.

"Flora, since Layla got ready for her second performance, you should go on." The stage crew person said.

"Oh okay. I'll be right there." I said.

I got up and dust off my outfit and head to the stage.

I was wearing a delicate eloquence sequin and lace tube dress in silver and french connection women's white yasmine sequin vest SZ 8. I also wore Chinese Laundry Wash Women's Edwina High Tops in Silver. Stella put so much giltter over my face but some got off my face when I blinked.

I got near the stage. A crew worker hand me the MICROPHONE COVER SKINS Silver Sparkle for Cordless Microphones. I head on stage. Everyone was screaming. I still can't get that thought of Nabu cheating on Layla out of my head. I put the mic on the mic stand. The crowd was cheering as loud as they could.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked into the mic. The crowd cheered. "That's great. This song is an old song of mine. I hope you remember it. It's called Catch my Breath." I said into the mic. The crowd cheered. The music begin to started.

**(Catch My Breath By Kelly Clarkson)**

_Flora: I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

The crowd was clapping to beat. Nabu looked upset and guilty. The Specialists was whistling and cheering for me.

_Flora: Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Flora: Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_Flora: Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith, karma comes around_

_I will spend the rest of my life_

I took the mic off the mic stand. I began jump and dancing around the stage. The crowd was still clapping to the beat.

_Flora: Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Flora: Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_Flora: You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything_

I began using magic and began floating into the air. The orphans were really impress. The specialists was cheering. The winx were standing with ther boyfriend except for Musa. She was standing alone.

_Flora: Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Flora: Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Flora: Catch my breath_

_Flora: Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_It's all so simple now_

_Flora: Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Ally: Catch my breath)_

I floated down to the stage. My magic made it raining roses. The crowd was cheered. I put my mic back in the mic stand.

_Flora: Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_(Ally: Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath (Ally: catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

The crowd cheered. Sky, Brandon and Timmy gave their girlfriend a rose.

"Thank you." I said into the mic. "Now Layla will be performing." I said into the mic. The crowd was cheering so wild. Layla came on stage.

She was wearing a white tank top with lace ripped skinny jeans and upcycled camo crop top/ deconstructed tee slouchy and loose. She also wore Lace Up Knee High Boots Combat Black Flat Steampunk Rocker Womens. In her right hand she had a MICROPHONE COVER (Gold Rush) Metallic Gold Mic Cover for Cordless Mic.

"Hello again." Layla said. The crowd laughing. I walk off the stage. I look around for Nabu. I turn to my left and I saw Nabu talking to the girl. I was angry. I stomp over to Nabu. I stood behind him. He was laughing with some girl.

"Sup Nabu." I said behind him.

He stop laughing. He turn around shocked.

"Flora, I-" Nabu said.

"Oh my gosh. You're Flora Linphea." The girl exclaim happily.

"Yea. Okay. Care to explain Nabu?" I asked him.

"Flora, is not what you think." Nabu said.

"Really? Your here while Layla performing and she looked upset." I said.

"Flora, let me explain." Nabu said.

"You will explain until you make a choice. So what is going to be?" I asked as I cross my arm.

"You know what. I'm going with Anne." Nabu said.

I was shocked. I was going to faint.

"You seriously going to give up on Layla?" I asked.

"Nabu, who's Layla?" Anne asked confused.

"Layla? She's on stage performing." I said pointing to the stage.

She went to looked. She gasped. Nabu was upset.

"She is a singer. I didn't know." Anne said.

"Well enjoy each other. Thanks for taking care for Layla but now it's over." I said. I gave my anger eyes. Nabu sighed. "Now I have to go change." I said.

I turn around and walk into the trailer. I can't believe Nabu. What am I going to tell Layla?

**Layla POV...**

"Hello again." I said. The crowd laughed. Flora walk off the stage. "Well this song is called Soldier Girl." I said. The crowd cheered. I changed my mic for an ear piece mic. I took my position. The music began.

**(Soldier Girl By Cymphonique)**

_[Verse 1:]_

_Layla: Haterade – comes in many flavors, pick one_

_Can't nobody knock you off, long as you on yo ten hut_

_Said I couldn't get it done, I did it, now so then what, then what_

_Swag in tact, I got it done and then some_

_[Pre-Hook:]_

_Layla: Yeah Coming through... Captain in the building... Throw up your salute_

_Comin up out them hoops, And I'm lacing up my boots_

_What you wanna do, what you wanna do?_

The dancers were dancing like we were stomp dancing. The troop family from trees for troop were cheering the loudest. This song relates to them.

_[Hook:]_

_Layla: What? You act like you ain't never seen no soldier girl_

_Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?_

_Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line_

_I ride... for my soldier girls_

_What? You act like you ain't never seen no soldier girl_

_Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?_

_Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line_

_I ride... for my soldier girls_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Layla: Shout to my girls goin hard on the block block_

_Ya'll put up yo ones and let'em know just how you rock rock_

_Get red carpet with it, do it do it like a star star_

_Boss... floss... like you know who you are_

_[Pre-Hook:]_

_Layla: Yeah Coming through... Captain in the building... Throw up your salute_

_Comin up out them hoops, And I'm lacing up my boots_

_What you wanna do, what you wanna do?_

I look over to Flora and Nabu. They were talking to each other with a girl. What are they talking about?

_[Hook:]_

_Layla: What? You act like you ain't never seen no soldier girl_

_Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?_

_Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line_

_I ride... for my soldier girls_

_What? You act like you ain't never seen no soldier girl_

_Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?_

_Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line_

_I ride... for my soldier girls_

_[Bridge:]_

_Layla: Who you know that could still go pop pop_

_And keep the streets locked like Gucci and Flock_

_Swag on a hundred Yo, she get it from her pop_

_Which mean it ain't no limit and it don't stop_

_No, it don't stop, and it won't stop_

_Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Ehh Oh, Hut Hut_

Nabu looked upset. The girl was clinging to his arm. What going on? Flora walk into the trailer.

_[Hook:]_

_Layla: What? You act like you ain't never seen no soldier girl_

_Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?_

_Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line_

_I ride... for my soldier girls_

_What? You act like you ain't never seen no soldier girl_

_Where you from they don't be up on them soldier girls?_

_Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line_

_I ride... for my soldier girls_

_Come rain or sunshine, I'll be on the front line... for my soldier girls_

The crowd cheered. I was kinda upset. Nabu didn't even watch any of my performance. I was taking a deep breath.

"Okay we are going to take a 30 minutes break then Flora will be here to perform." I said in to the mic.

The crowd disperse. I walk down from the stage. I grab a water bottle and head to the trailer door. The door open and Flora came out.

She was wearing a Sleeveless Mesh-Lace Skater Dress and Oceanstar Women's Black Gladiator Sandals. She wore a Painted Pink White Plumeria Flower Dangle Swarovski Crystal Necklace with matching earrings. She had a MICROPHONE COVER SKINS Silver Sparkle for Cordless Microphones. She change into pink makeup instead of keeping the silver glitter makeup.

"Hey Lays." Flora said innocently.

"Hey Flo. What going on?" I asked.

"Umm, nothing." She lied. I knew she was lying.

"Then why don't Nabu watch my performances?" I asked.

"Umm-" Flora was looking around. She spotted something. "Take a look." Flora said sadly as she pointed to Nabu kissing a girl.

"He cheated on me." I said as I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I try to protect you from all the heart break that I went through." Flora said sadly.

I ran into the trailer. I flip on the couch and cried into a pillow. Why Nabu? Why?

**Flora POV...**

I sighed. I walk over to the food table. The winx came up to me.

"Hey Flo. Nice performance. What up?" Musa asked.

"Hey. Thanks. Nabu cheated on Layla and now she moping." I said sadly.

"What? Nabu cheated on Layla?!" The girls shouted.

"Shh... Yea. Can you check on her and ask her if she able to perform her last song?" I pleaded them. They nodded and left. I head on stage. The crowd was cheering. "Okay. I am going to change the song. This song is for Layla. She is going through this right now so I hope this help her. It's called Fix A Heart." I said into the mic. One of the stage crew gave me a mic stand. I put my mic into the mic stand. The band started playing music.

**(Fix A Heart By Demi Lovato)**

_Flora: It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

Layla came out of the trailer with a blanket wrap around her. Her eyes were puffy and red. I felt for her. The girls were hugging her. Nabu was a little upset. The Specialists walk over to Layla.

_Flora: And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Flora: Even though I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Flora: Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

I looked over at Layla. She was calming down. The girls were still comforting her. The crowd was swaying to the music.

_Flora: Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Yeah_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah_

_Flora: You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up_

_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_Flora: It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

I was going to cry. I can't believe what is going on. There so much heartbreak. The girls were mouthing me to stay strong. I felt like breaking down right here in stage. Nabu was upset. Anne was comforting him.

_Flora: Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Flora: Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You never really can fix my heart_

The crowd cheered. There was some whistling.

"Okay. I'll be right back in 5 minutes." I said into the mic. I ran off the stage. Layla came to hug me. She was crying again. "Oh Layla. I can't stand you crying." I said sincerely.

"That how I feel after everyone of your ex boyfriend dump you." Layla joked.

We all laughed. Layla feel a little better.

"So how do you get over heartbreaks?" Brandon asked.

"Yea seriously? Do you go out for ice cream or cry over sad movies?" Sky asked.

Bloom smack him in the back of the head.

"Your so stereotypical." Bloom yelled at Sky.

"Sorry babe." Sky said to Bloom.

"Umm I have to go change really quick then Layla has a decision to perform or not." I said.

I grab the girl except for Layla. We ran into the trailer and change my appearance really quick.

I wore a delias rose sequin mesh dress with WHITE KNEE HIGH TROUSER SOCK- Luxury Divas-Clothing-Intimates-Socks. I also wore a French Connection Women's Yasmine Sequin Vest White and Journeys Shoes: Womens Vans Authentic - Light Pink. I switch to light pink makeup. Stella really love putting so much make up on. I had a headset mic on me.

I walk over to Layla. She was still crying. Helia and Riven were there. The rest of the guys were talking to their girlfriend. I walk up to Layla. I open my arms. She came into the hug and cry on my shoulder. I soothed her back. Nabu was looking at us. I gave Nabu a glare. He turn away.

"Layla, are you going to be okay?" I asked worried.

She looked sat me. "Yea I'll be fine. Thanks Flo." Layla said sobbing.

She walk off to the trailer. I feel so guilty. This is my fault too. Helia and Riven walk up to me.

"Flora, what happen to Layla?" Riven asked.

"Nabu cheated on Layla." I answer sadly.

"Ohhh..." Helia and Riven said at the same time.

"Umm it's time for me to go on." I said sadly. "Do you think you can look after Layla?" I asked.

"Yea sure." Helia said.

I ran on stage. The crowd was screaming.

"Thank you. Layla was suppose to perform right now but she feel sick." I said into the mic. The crowd is booing. "Now now. Don't boo. I'm going to sing my last song then my record producer will make some announcement. Are you in?" I asked into the mic. The crowd cheered. "Okay this song is Love The Way You Lie." I said in the mic. The music began.

**(Love The Way You Lie By Ariana Grande)**

_Flora: On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_Don't know why I'm still surprised_

The dancers came on stage. We did the dance routine for the work of art song I was suppose to sing before. The crowd was clapping to the story.

_Flora: Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Flora: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhhh_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh yeah_

_Flora: Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_Flora: Cause you feed me fables from your hands_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

Two of the boys dance lift me up and threw me. The boy almost miss me slightly. The girls were covering their eyes when the boys threw me up. Layla came out of the trailer. She still crying. I don't know what to do. Nabu left the concert already. That was the greatest news today.

_Flora: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh I love the way you lie_

_Flora: So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_Till these walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

_Flora: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhh I love the way you lie_

The crowd cheered. I took a bow. Jason came on stage.

"Give it up for Flora one more time." Jason said into the mic. The crowd cheered. I smiled.

**Layla POV...**

I was sitting the trailer's couch, crying. I can't believe Nabu. I should not have dated. Why did I learn that from all of Flora's ex boyfriend. I can't believe I was fooled. I guess I didn't know Nabu that well as I thought I did. It can't end this way. It just can't. I believe it. There was a knock at the trailer door. I went to open it. Outside standing there was Helia and Riven. I groaned. I flop on the couch, crying into a pillow. Helia and Riven took as seat on a chair.

"Layla, crying is not going to help you." Helia said.

"Shut up. I want to be alone and this is how Flora got over her break ups." I exclaim.

"So you are mimicking her?" Riven asked me.

"Yeast. Sheep airways fell beater." I said muffing into the pillow.

"What did you say?" Helia asked.

I looked up at them. My mascara was was running down my face. Riven cover his mouth. I grab a tissue from the box of tissues on the table. I wipe the dripping mascara away.

"I said yes. She always feel better." I said.

"Oh I thought you said yeast. Sheep airways fell beater." Riven said.

I kinda laughed.

"Well Nabu left so do you want to see Flora sing?" Helia asked.

I nodded. I finish wiping off the makeup. We got out of the trailer. Flora was singing. She was about to finish. The girl cover their eyes when they threw Flora up. She almost fell but they caught her. I guess they didn't perfect it. A little girl and boy came up to me.

"Hi can I have your autograph?" The little girl asked sweetly.

"Sure. What your name?" I asked.

"Ummm Water." The girl said shyly.

"Water. What a beautiful name." I said. I wrote in her book-

_Layla, _

_Keep rockin' and never give up on your dream Water ;)_

I gave her back her book. The little boy came up to me next.

"Can I have your autograph too?" He asked.

"Sure, what your name?" I asked the little boy.

"I'm Sam." He said.

"Wow. Is Water your sister?" I asked him. He nodded. I wrote in his book-

_Layla,_

_Nice to meet you. Keep rockin' Sam :)_

I gave him back his book. They walk back to their parents. I couldn't help smiling. Flora finish her song. Jason came on stage.

"Give it up for Flora one more time." Jason said. The crowd cheered. She was smiling. We were cheering. "I would like to say that I love working with Flora and Layla. They were like my daughters I never had." Jason said. We all laughed. "Seriously they were. This was just the beginning of their journey. But for that, I would love to tell you that Flora and Layla will no long have this band anymore." Jason said. The crowd muttered what?

**Flora POV...**

The band came up to hug me. I wish them good luck.

"I know what you thinking. I am not firing them. They are just going their separate ways." Jason said. I smiled. I will alway love this band but it would be cool having a new one. "I would love to say that William And Jennifer, the guitarists, will be playing for the Gold Medal crew." Jason said the crowd cheered. Layla was smiling. It's time to let them go their separate ways. "Peter, the drummer, will be playing for Flyleaf." Jason exclaim. "Austin, the bass player, and Ally, the keyboard player, will be starting college together. Give it up for them." Jason exclaim. The crowd cheered. "Now Flora will introduce her new band." Jason said.

I smiled. "Okay. This is going to be exciting because my new band is the closest guys of mine." I exclaim. The crowd cheered. "They called themselves the Specialists." I exclaim. Riven, Helia, Brandon, Sky and Timmy came on stage. The crowd was cheering. The girls were shocked. I smiled andhug them. "Okay. Okay. I know you know some them but if you don't I'll introduce them right now. On guitars we have Helia and Riven. Helia can also sing too. On keyboard we have Timmy. On drum we have Brandon. Last but not least we have Prince Sky on bass. There was one more person but he is not here. But for now give it up for the Specialists." I exclaim. The crowd cheered. The girls were cheering the loudest.

"How about the specialists play there first performance as Flora new band. How about that?" Jason asked.

The crowd screamed yes. We shrugged. I took off my headset mic and got a hand mic. I also got a mic stand.

"Let see if the specialists can keep up." I teased.

"Your on Flora." Riven said.

"Hey, if I didn't come along you would have been a bunch of Red Fountain boys with no where to perform okay." I exclaim.

Some of the crowd laughed and the other crowd were ooing.

"You may have won this round but we are going the second round." Brandon said.

"Sure whatever. Just start playing Good Girl." I said. The crowd cheered. They played as I said. The crowd was clapping to the beat.

**(Good Girl By Carrie Underwood)**

_Flora: Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you_

_What you're thinkin' about_

_Flora: You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

_With your heart in the dirt_

_Flora: His lips are dripping honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your love and_

_Go and throw away the key_

Layla was smiling. I always want Layla to smiled. She alway fun when she smiled.

_Flora: Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

_[Hook:]_

_Flora: Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

_Better listen to me_

_He's low, low, low..._

I saw to my left. I saw Katy standing with Eric looking at me. I wonder why are they here.

_Flora: Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)_

_You got a heart of gold_

_You want a white wedding_

_And a hand you can hold_

_Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)_

_Like every good girl does_

_Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_Flora: But he's really good at lying_

_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

_'Cause when he says forever_

_Well, it don't mean much_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_

_So good for him_

_Better back away honey_

_You don't know where he's been_

The boys didn't play bad as I thought. The crowd was screaming.

_[Hook:]_

_Flora: Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

I took off the mic off the stand. I began floating in mid air. I use magic to change into different clothes. I wore a Pink tiered ruffle racerback summer tank top blouse HCO HOLLISTER TOP with Abercrombie and Fitch Bella Blue Women's Denim Shorts. I also wore Pink Faux Leather Rhinestones Gladiator Flat Sandals. I drop to the stage.

_Flora: Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_[Bridge:]_

_Flora: Oh, he's no good, yeah_

_Why can't you see?_

_He'll take your heart and break it_

_Listen to me, yeah_

I walk over to Helia. I stood in between Riven and Helia. They were great guitar players.

_[Hook/Outro:]_

_Flora: Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, he's no good_

_Flora: Won't you open up your eyes?_

_Just a matter of time 'til you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

The crowd cheered. I hug Riven and Helia. The sun was setting. The girls ran on the stage. We came into a big group hug. I stood in the middle of the stage.

"Thank you for coming out. I would like to say good luck to my old band. They were the best band that started my career. I love the. So much and hope they come back and play for me again. Thank you." I said into the mic.

The crowd started leaving the park. I took off the ear plugs I have to wear when I perform. My phone started ringing. I looked over to the group. They were talking. I press answer and went over to the lake and talk.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Turn around." A mysterious voice said._

I got scared and turn around. It was Nabu. He blasted me in the arm. I drop my phone from the blast and started screaming from the pain. I hold on my arm.

"Now because will you listen?" He asked angrily.

_"SUMMER THUNDER"_

I didn't aim correctly. It miss him by a lot. Where are they?

"Stupid Flora." Katy came behind him.

"Katy?" I said.

I kept holding to my arm because it was burn.

"Once I get rid of you, Helia will be mind. Finish her off Nabu." Katy said.

I was freaking out. Nabu threw a another blast at me. I close my eyes so I didn't see when it was going to hit me. I felt it came toward me then it stop...?


	12. Author Notes 2

**Hey guys my cousin still need to find out who is the biggest FloraXHelia, BloomXSky, MusaXRiven, TecnaXTimmy and LaylaXNabu fans**. **you just need to fill out the thing below. Once my cousin figure that out the person who is the biggest fan of each couple will be in a special chapter of the story.**

**_name:_**

**_birthday:_**

**_favorite winx couples:_**

**_favorite food:_**

**_favorite color:_**

**_why are they your favorite winx couples:_**

**__****that all you need to fill out. Please read my story and I'll be I updating in about a week. Thanks 3**


	13. Chapter 11

**So I got some application from some people. I know most of you are FloraXHelia Fans. I know I am one. I just need to get BloomXSky, StellaXBrandon, TecnaXTimmy and LaylaXNabu fans. if you sent an application then thanks. Please keep reading and I'll send you a message if you are going to be in the story. I know this chapter is going to be short but I'll made two more chapter before March comes. I promise that. Thanks for reading and please review some ideas you want in the story.**

* * *

**Layla POV...**

We were just talking about what to do right now. I look around for Flora. Then I heard screaming to sounded like Flora. I was getting worried. I nudge Helia.

"Did you hear the screaming?" I whispered to him. He nodded. "Do you think it Flora?" I quietly ask him.

"I'm not waiting to find out." He said as he put on this laser gloves.

"Hey what wrong?" Tecna asked.

"Did you hear screaming?" Helia asked.

"Yea." Bloom answer.

"I think it was Flora that was screaming and she nowhere to be seen." I said worried.

"Where would she go?" Sky asked.

I started thinking, we are at the park. So she could be roaming around or...

"She near the lake." I said.

I ran off the the lake and the rest follow. Near the lake I found Flora trying to fight... Nabu? Why is he fighting her? Is it about of the incident? I look at Flora. She was holding on to her lower part of her arm. Then all the sudden Katy came behind Nabu. Oh my gosh what going on? Nabu attack Flora. Flora just close her eyes. Why isn't she blocking it? She been in serious condition then this. I am getting worried. Then a blonde hair and blue came out and block it with his sword. I sighed. Who is that boy? I can't be.

"Roy?" I whispered.

I snuck behind Katy and Nabu and attack them.

_"13TH SEAL"_

It hit them both. Katy fell on top of Nabu. Katy stood up. She change into her fairy transformation.

"Your going to sorry you did that." Katy said.

_"SPHERE OF FIRE"_

She threw toward me. I dodge it. I started saying a spell.

_"Αυτό το κορίτσι διέπραξε κατάχρηση της εξουσίας. Από τώρα ότι δεν θα είναι πλέον σε θέση να ξεκλειδώσετε την εξουσία"__1_

Katy started transform into her normal self. She fell to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Katy asked angrily while trying to get up.

"You no longer have your powers." I said.

I ran over to Flora. Roy was wrapping Flora lower arm.

"Hey." I said behind them.

Roy turn around. He smiled.

"Hey Layla. It's been a long time." Roy said.

"I know. How Flora?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little burn that all." Flora said get up from the ground.

The rest of the group came out of their hiding spots. Brandon and Sky put Katy in handcuffs. She was screaming you can do this to me. Flora smiled. She stood up.

"Thank Roy." She said as she hug Roy.

I can't believe Roy is here. I thought he was working in the palace sight the other guards.

"Hey there room for one more." Roy smirked.

I join the hug. I was awkward. Today is a crazy day... I feel like I'm all alone now. I don't know what do to. What should I do?

**2 years Later...**

It's been two years since Nabu and I broke up. Flora got a part time job today as a potion teacher and an art teacher at Red Fountain. I am a gym teacher and a music teacher too. Music class starts at two o'clock. Gym class start at eleven o'clock. Right now is ten. I wish I had something to do. I just walk around the hallways while listening to music.

**Flora POV...**

I can't believe I am teaching a potion class. I am getting know the class. The specialists were in this class too.

"Umm Miss." Brandon said.

"Yes Brandon." I answered.

"What are we doing today?" He asked.

"Well I will let you chose. Get to know each other or do stuff in the textbook." I said.

"I would rather do textbook work." Riven muttered.

I slam a heavy textbook on his desk and the worksheet on what he going to do. The other boys were laughing.

"Since you want textbook work then there you go." I said.

"Ugh fine. I rather get to know each other." Riven said.

"Okay. We will introduce each other and tell something you like or interesting. For example, I am Flora Linphea. I am a famous popstar since I was 14 years old. Now we will start you." I said as I point to the boy who was sitting in the front left corner.

He stood and introduce himself. "I am Ryo. I like to play basketball and I am from Earth." Ryo said.

Brandon was behind him. He stood up and introduce himself. "I am Brandon. I am Erakylon. I love my fiancé Stella and I look so sexy." Brandon joked.

"Okay good to know." I said.

Sky was sitting behind him. He kept his head down.

"Sky your up." I said.

Sky stood up. "Ummm I-I am Prince Sky of-of Erakylon." Sky said nervously. He was calming down. "I have a girlfriend name Bloom and love to play baseball." He said quickly and then sat down.

This went on for a while. Then the last person went. Helia stood up.

"I am Helia. I like to draw, write poetry and explore nature." He said

I smiled. Same Helia.

"Okay now that everyone introduce themselves, I will hand out your new schedule." I said.

I grab a bunch paper from my desk and handed each boys their schedule. They looked it over. Timmy raise his hand.

"Yes Timmy." I said.

"Umm Flora, why do I have recording studio instead of lunch?" He asked.

"I'll speak to you and the others after class for now you can hangout while I get some girls settled in." I said.

The guys were muttering what? What girls? I walk over to the door. I saw Bloom, Musa, Stella and Tecna standing there. I signal them to come in. The girls came in and stood in the middle of the class. The boys were silent.

"Okay. If you don't know this is Stella, Bloom, Musa and Tecna." I introduce the girls. "They will help you an your homework assignment. You have to make a potion of your choose and has to me approve by the girls or if you pair up with me then I approve it. I will pair you up. So there are 10 of you so two to one group okay. So we will have Brandon and Pete go to Stella's group. Sky and Andy go to Bloom's group. Timmy and Mark go to Tecna's group. Riven and Jared go to Musa's group. Last but not least Helia and Ryo will go to my group. Know you have to work as a team. This will count as your grades and so will the girls. I don't want any problems and I don't want to hear them. Understood?" I asked the class.

The class muttered okay. I knew the pairing the boy with their rivals will be a challenge but I made it with Katy so I think they can handle it.

"Good. Okay, you can go to your group and do your homework assignment. The girl are to go your homework assignment, they will help you but not help." I said.

Brandon, Stella and Pete sat at the desk where Ryo sat. Bloom, Sky and Andy sat in the desk in the center of the room. Tecna, Timmy and Mark sat at the back right corner of the room. Musa, Riven and Jared sat in the front right corner desk. Ryo, Helia and I sat around my desk. I wonder what Layla is doing right now. I hope she not bored to death.

"So I think we should do a love potion. How about you?" Ryo suggested.

"I'm fine with anything. I don't care." Helia said.

"Okay so love potion?" I asked to make sure.

They both nodded. I stood up and when over to one of the cabinet. I pull out two papers that had a recipes to make a love potion. I gave them the paper.

"This is perfect." Helia said as he read the paper.

**_Love Potion:_**

_Rose Petal_

_Powder moonstone_

_5 oz of boiling water_

_1__/__2__ bottle of pixie dust_

_Peppermint_

_3 fresh mint leaves_

_2 teaspoon of sugar_

_1__/__2__ teaspoon of honey_

_1) keep the water boiling and put the 2 teaspoon of sugar and __1__/__2__ teaspoon of honey into the boiling water_

_2) sprinkle al little bit of powder moonstone and add the rose petal in it. Mix thoroughly._

_3) add peppermint and 3 fresh mint leaves. Mix thoroughly again and wait 5 minute until its all liquid._

_4) add __1__/__2__ bottle of pixie dust and leave it for 10 minutes._

_5) stop the boiling water. Let it cool down and then put a lid on it can shake it thoroughly until it turn pink._

_6) be sure to test it on something before testing it on someone._

The boys reread the paper. I walk over to the other groups. Brandon and Pete were doing a invisible potion. Timmy and Mark were doing strength potion. Sky and Andy were doing healing potion. Riven and Jared were doing luck potion. I hand the girls the paper with the ingredients and instruction to make the potion. I came back and Helia and Ryo was finish read. The ell was going to ring in 2 minutes. There no point of starting this thing.

"Since there like a minute left there no point of starting the potion. How about tomorrow we start it?" I suggested. The boys agreed. The bell rang.

Stella, Bloom and Tecna said goodbye to their boyfriend and gave them a kiss. Musa was standing at the door way upset. I feel bad for Riven but they will be back together soon. Riven, Timmy, Helia, Sky and Brandon stood in front of my desk.

"So the question Timmy ask before." Helia said.

"Okay since you are in my band. We need to practice everyday. So instead of having lunch here, you guys will have lunch at the recording studio and rehearse. How do you feel about that?" I asked.

"Wait what are we eating?" Riven asked me.

I handed them a menu. They search through it. They smiled.

"Okay. Is it a deal?" I asked.

"Heck yea." Sky answer excitedly.

"Okay you better head to gym before Layla make you do push up." I said.

When I said that the boys ran out of the classroom. I stood there laughing. I started following them.

**Layla POV...**

The bell rang for gym class. The Specialists came in after the bell. I shook my head. They were out of breath.

"What is your excuse for being late?" I demanded.

Flora came in behind them.

"Sorry Layla. I held them back because of there schedule." Flora said.

I sighed. The rest of the boys were getting change anyways.

"Okay no push ups. Go change." I said.

The boys went into the locker room.

"So how exciting is this?" I asked Flora.

"I don't know. It's fun but its kinda weird trying to be a teacher while trying hard not to act like a friend." Flora said.

"I know but it's fun to look cute while boys are staring at you especially Helia." I said winked at Flora. She blushed.

She was wearing a tori's orange embroidered dress with Black Solid Colored 19" Long Stretchy Legging Shorts and Black-Orange-Canvas Comfortable Lace Up Women Sneakers Knee High Boots. She looked so fashionable. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"What about you? You are free too and I think Ryo likes you." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

I was wearing a Nike Pro Core II Fitted Women's Shirt - Gym Green with nike pro hypercool flash capris and Nike Air Max 87 Hyperfuse Grey Lime Green Women Running Shoes. My hair was in a high ponytail like Flora too.

The boys came out of the locker. They sat at the bleachers. Flora hug me and left the gym.The boy wore their gym clothes, red gym shorts and white t-shirt and white sneakers.

"Hello everyone. I am Layla Tides. Most of you may know me. I am your gym teacher and if any of you take music classes then I will see you there. I will tell you the rules. There are only two rules and that it. The first one is if your late without a acceptable reason you will do 50 push ups before changing. The second one is if you don't participate you will get to do 100 sit up and 50 push up. Everyone got that?" I exclaim. They were muttering yes. "Okay then I had a talk with Saladin. He is throwing a party for Red Fountain and Alfea for the 2nd year of the grand opening of Red Fountain. And you will all perform in it." I said. The boys complaining. I blew my whistle. They shut up. "There will be no complaining. I will pick to people as captain and they will pick who is in their group." I said. I looked around. The boys were sighing and sweating. "Lets see Helia. You are one." I pointed to Helia. The Specialists were laughing at him. "And Mark." I pointed to Mark. They made their way down. Their were 14 people in the class. "Okay Helia pick who going to be in your team." I said.

"Timmy." Helia said as he pointed to Timmy.

"Okay." I wrote Timmy under Helia name on my clipboard. "Mark?" I said.

"Andy." Mark said.

This when on for a while. As a result, on Helia's group there was Timmy, Riven, Ryo, Brandon and Sky. Mark's group there was Pete, Jared, Andy, Jason and Luke.

"Okay this is your group from now until the party. If I find your now doing anything. I will switch you. Got it?" I asked to confirm.

"Yes, Coach Layla." The boy said.

"Go since we have 30 minutes I will let you play dodgeball. Mark's team versus Helia's Team. The winner gets to pick how many push up they want the loser going to do." I said. "Begin." I blew the whistle. The boys started throwing dodge balls at each other. It was like an all out war. I love it.

**Flora POV...**

I made my way in the art room. My arm is giving me pain. Ever since Nabu hit me with his spell in my arm, it just keep getting worst. I went over to the sink. I put my arm under the running cold water. It wasn't helping. I turn off the running water. It didn't know what to do. I grip my arm so it doesn't hurt that much but it still hurt. What I do? I got my phone and started texting Layla with one hand.

_**To: Lays**_

_**From: Flo**_

_Mi arm hurt. Go 2 nurse & meat mi thair_

It was hurt texting with one hand. The Specialists came in. They looked at me. I stuff my pear phone in my left shoe.,Riven and Helia came up to me.

"Flora, what happen?" Helia asked me.

"I can't talk right now. I'm leaving you in charge of the class since you know how to paint. I'll have to go to the nurses office." I said. Helia nodded. "Heels. I'll be right back." I said as I ran off to the nurses office.

**Layla POV...**

I can't believe Helia's team won and made Mark's team do 50 push ups and 150 sit ups. I feel like I'm going to be her a while. My phone started to ring. It was a text from Flo. I looked at the text.

**_To: Lays_**

**_From: Flo_**

_Mi arm hurt. Go 2 nurse & meat mi thair_

I sighed. What did she do now? I have to meet Flora and the bell going to ring. I blew,my whistle. The boys stop what they are doing.

"Look I have to go somewhere right now so you can go change and if your late to class just say I held you back and come talk to me. Got it?" I confirm. They noddeda dn headed into the locker room. I went next door because that was where the nurses office was. Flora seem to make here really fast. I came in and saw Flora's arm getting wrapped. "Excuse me is Flora ask okay?" I asked politely.

"Oh hey Layla. I haven't seen you in two years." Nurse Rose said. "Yea Flora arm will be okay but she seem to be burn in the same place she was burn two years ago." Nurse Rose exclaim.

"What? How is it possible?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nurse Rose said.

"I know." Flora said. We looked at her. She was still holding onto her arm. "I learn this from my grandmother during study hall when I was at Alfea. When you get burn by a spell, it will keep going until the person who did it take the spell away." She answer.

"Oh great now we need to find Nabu. He could be anywhere." I said.

"I know where he is." Nurse Rose said. We looked at her confused. "He was here like an hour ago. He was bringing in some injuried students." Nurse Rose said.

"Where is he now?" I asked. I was panicking.

"He said he was going over to Beta. He had a job there to teach some fairies." Nurse Rose said.

"Well I have to go back to class. Thanks Nurse Rose." Flora said.

Flora stood up and walk out the door. I close the door behind Layla.

"So why was Nabu here again?" I asked.

We spend the rest of the period talking about this.

**Flora POV...**

I got to my class and I saw the room a mess and Riven and Jared fighting. I put to fingers in my mouth and blew to make a whistle sound. I was shocked. Riven and Jared looked at me. Helia was just standing there doing nothing.

"What happen in here?" I asked. Jared and Riven started talking all at once. "Okay stop it." I yelled. They shut up. I walk over to Helia. "I left you in charge of the class. Now what happen?" I asked trying not to scream.

"Ummm we were doing to draw so I pair up Rivena and Jared as partners and they started yellin something about Musa and they started fighting." Helia explain.

"Okay I'm not going to scream but I want Riven and Jared to stay after class. Now everyone get back to drawing." I said calmly.

Everyone took a seat and began drawing with their partners. I went over to the sink and put my hand to cold water. My arm was hurting even more. I screamed. I grip onto my arm. The boys looked at me. I took off the bandage. I looked at my arm. There was red letter on it. I looked at it. _I took you I would get my revenge. _Okay this is not good. The words disappear. I slip down to the floor while gripping to my arm.

"Flora, you okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yea. Just fine." I said as I try to get through the pain. Layla ran into the room.

"Is everyone okay?" Layla asked then she looked around the room. "Where Flora?" She asked.

The boys looked in my direction. She looked where the boy were looking. She ran over to me.

"Hey Flo. How the arm?" She asked.

"I can't take it. We have to go to Beta." I said. I was hurting so much.

"No. I'll go. I'll bring the Winx with me." Layla said as she ran out of the room. I hope you can take it off before its too late...


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was busy with school. I think my school has the most fights ever. There was 5 fights per day. I'll update tomorrow. Oh yea before I forget. I would like to thank the winner for the Fan Contest. The winner are**

**1. winxclubflora **

**2. chocogirl20**

**3. Guest: Sofia- Pusdey**

**3. Guest: Lavanya**

**4. Guest: Bella- Peaceluver**

**5. Guest: Risa- Goodluck2you**

**6. AishaNabuFan**

**Thanks you for sending in a form. You will be maybe in the next chapter the two chapters from now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My cousin is having a little trouble so don't be afraid to review some ideas. My cousin is willing to taking any.**

* * *

**Layla POV... **

I got the Winx to come with me to Beta. Beta school color was more ugly than Alfea. There was gray and orange everywhere. From far away you would think it was a school for witches but in this case, this is a school for bitches. We storm into the gates of Beta. There was some fairies looking at us. Then Katy, Nabu and her group came up to us.

"Oh look there are 5 Alfean losers in our ground. Where the other one? Is she crying in her pillow?" Katy teased.

The Beta bitches and Nabu laughed. I was about to punch her. Musa push me behind her. Musa went up to face Katy.

"Look bimbo." Musa said to her. "What do you even have against Flora?" Musa asked. "Is it because she more cooler and prettier than you?" Musa joked.

All of ooed. Even Katy's group.

"Look gangster. You may think you all that but you are still just a big time loser." Katy said.

Musa was about to beat her up. Bloom and Tecna hold her back. Katy laughed.

"Look a gangster can't even get out of two loser grip. Wow what a weakling." Katy snorted.

"Okay you ask for it." Bloom said.

Bloom and Tecna let go of Musa. Musa tackled Katy to the ground. She punch her and scratch her a lot. Katy was screaming. Nabu was standing there upset. Musa finally got off her.

"Call me that again and next thing you won't be alive." Musa threaten.

I went up to Nabu. He won't look me in the eye.

"Nabu, why?" I asked.

"Layla I didn't want this to happen but I have too." Nabu said sadly.

"Why? Why hurt Flora? She been nice to you. Why hurt her Nabu?" I asked about to cry.

"I can't tell you." Nabu said looking away from me.

"I came here to reason with you to take off the spell on Flora but you won't look me in the eye. That's just great." I said sarcastically.

One of Katy's group girls came over to us.

"I suggest you left or you have to deal with me." She threaten.

"First of all, who the fuck are you and second of all, do you know who you dealing with?" I asked.

"First I'm Anne. Nabu's girlfriend. Second, I'm dealing with a tramp." Anne said.

I was seething inside. I just want to punch her eyeballs out of her sockets. Stella came behind me.

"Look you slut. The girl you dealing is Layla." Stella said angrily.

"Alright enough." Nabu yelled. He came up to me. "I'll take the spell off of Flora." Nabu said.

_"Όπισθεν συλλαβισμός"_

I smiled.

"There now leave." Nabu demanded.

I was disappointed now. I turn around because I was about to cry. Bloom and Tecna drag me out of Beta. I could hear Musa and Stella calling Katy a bitch and all that stuff. I wish Nabu and I were still together. Bloom and Tecna was comforting me.

"Everything will be fine Layla." Tecna said.

"No everything is not fine." I exclaim.

"Layla, I promise you it will." Bloom said. I looked at her. Tears were forming in my eyes. "I know how you feel. I been through this. But it will get better. I'm not saying this like a mother but like a friend who here to support you and has been through this." Bloom said.

"Thanks Bloom." I said.

Stella and Musa catch up with us. We were headed to the recording studio because it was our lunch break and we were starving.

**Flora POV...**

We finally made it to the recording studio. We would have made it early but Riven was too stubborn to take his flight exam. I put the key into the key hole. I turn the switch light on. I went over to the sound board and there was a note there. The boys were setting up. I pick it up and read it.

_Flora, Layla and Musa,_

_Flora pick three of Layla's song that is your favorite._

_Layla pick three of Musa's songs that is your favorite._

_Musa pick three of Flora's songs that is your favorite._

_After your done give it to one of the boys and let them chose what which is their favorite. I am going to cast a music video and a photo shoot for these songs. Good luck._

_-Jason Sony_

I fold the paper and out it in my pocket. I enter the room the guys were in. I haven't talk to them since art class after my screaming in pain. I went over to the bookshelf and grab one of my mom songbooks. Usually this gives me inspiration to write songs or to make the right choice. I sat on the couch and look through it. On the fifth the page, there was picture. It was my mom, Layla's mom and a man that I don't know. I flip the picture over and it says: _the day my dad gave came to see me. _It was granddad. I didn't get to see him because he apparently he disappear out of nowhere. That what I heard. I kept looking through the pages.

"Flora, you ready to rehearse?" Timmy asked.

I didn't look up. It not that I'm mad at them but its just complicated. I kept looking through the pictures.

**Riven POV...**

Flora has been talking to us for a while. I wonder what going on. I finish tuning my guitar. I looked over to the Specialists. They were done too. They came up to me.

"Hey, what wrong with Flora?" Sky asked.

"Look dude, if I knew I would tell you." I said.

"Someone should go talk to her." Brandon said.

I look over to her she was flipping through some book. Man I feel like she love reading every book on the shelf everyday.

"Okay I think Helia should go talk to her." Timmy said.

"What?! Why me?!" He asked.

"Well to knew her longer and you guys are going to get marry like Brandon. Also Brandon when is your wedding?" Sky asked him.

"Not the ting to worry about but in a month." Brandon answer.

"I think Timmy should go." Helia said.

"Fine." Timmy said.

Timmy walk up to Flora.

"Flora, you ready to rehearse?" He asked.

I was about to smack him. Of course she is not ready. She totally ignore him. He came back to you.

"You dumbass. That was really a stupid question to ask." I said.

"Well I'm not good at this." Timmy exclaim.

"Nw we see that. Helia get over there." Sky command.

"Fine." Helia said.

He walk over there. We try not to make it obvious for them not to see us looking at them.

**Flora POV...**

I can't believe I just ignore Timmy like that. I feel so guilty. I just kept looking through the pages my mom did a lot when she was my age. The only think she didn't do so much was date. Which was weird. There is nothing about dad in here. When I was little, she said she fell in love with dad when she was about 14 years old. Humm, something is strange.

"Hey Flora, you okay?" Helia asked.

"Just fine. Thanks for asking." I said. I didn't look up at him.

"Is something wrong you haven't talk to us since art class?" He asked.

I put the notebook down and look at him.

"Look, I'm fine okay." I said to him.

"Okay I was just asking." He said defending him.

Layla and the winx came into the room. They were talking about something. I pick up the notebook and put it back in the shelf. Layla came over to me.

"How your arm?" She asked whisperly.

"Fine. You know you don't have to whisper and here." I said as I gave her the note from my pocket.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Well it's jus a simple note from Jason saying that we pick three of songs of each other. You have to pick from Musa's songs. Then you gave it to the boys and they pick one which one is there favorite and Jason makes a music video for it and a photo shoot for the cover. It's that simple." I said casually.

"Really? He thinks he can pull this all off?" She asked me.

"How should I know? Btw Brandon and Stella is getting married in a month. Also are you going to the valentine dance?" I exclaim.

"Yea. Why?" She asked.

"Well seen you going I won't be the one that is Forever alone." I said.

"We're not the only one. There Musa." Layla said.

"I know but I don't think she going to be alone." I exclaim.

"Why you said that?" Layla asked.

"Thanks. Being the princess of Tides is really special too." I said to Layla.

"Because I hear Riven have two left feet and you know Musa." I whisper to her.

She laughed. I join her. Riven does have to left feet and Musa alway love Riven for that. It made him special.

"You girls done laughing. I'm hungry and I just want to get this rehearsal done with." Riven complained.

"Okay. Just start playing Bad Boys." Musa said.

"Fine." He muttered.

I gave Riven the _watch it _stare. He sighed. Layla handed me a mic and she gave a herself a mic. The boys started playing. Stella, Bloom and Tecna was sitting on the couch, screaming for their boyfriend. Musa started singing first.

**(Bad Boys By Victoria Justice)**

Musa: All the rules you break,

_Make me wanna run_

_But i can't escape_

_Flora: All the things you say,_

_Most of them are lies,_

_But i'll listen anyway_

_Musa and Flora: La la la la la la la la la la_

_Layla: That's my heart talking to my head,_

_Head talking to my heart_

Layla and I knew completely that Musa wrote this song because of Riven. Tonight that going to change. Riven has been putting off hat song for so long. I am going to make him sing it even if I have to crawl to the end of the world and jump off of it.

"Go Sky!" Bloom shouted. Sky was smiling.

"Go Brandon!" Stella was screaming.

Tecna was staring at Timmy play.

Musa and Flora: La la la la la la la la la la

_Layla: That's my heart talking to my head,_

_Head talking to heart_

_Musa: You're a bad boy,Flora: I'm a good girl,Musa, Flora Layla: And i'm gonna get my heart broken in timeMusa: You're a bad boy,Layla: Baby your world,Flora: Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive_

Musa and Layla: If i could help myself, you know, i would_Musa: Why do the bad boys always look so good?Flora: Baby when you smile,I can see the trouble that's in your eyesMusa: When you touch me there,I know for certain that i'm losing all control, oh noMusa and Flora: La la la la la la la la la laLayla: That's my heart talking to my head,Head talking to my heart_

Bloom and Stella was still screaming their partners name. I stood between Riven and Helia. Layla was near Brandon because she was correcting his beats. Musa was near Sky and Timmy. Timmy was having trouble keeping up and Sky was being throwing off beat by Timmy.

Musa and Flora: La la la la la la la la la la

Layla: That's my heart talking to my head,

_Head saying thatMusa: You're a bad boy,Flora: I'm a good girl,Musa, Layla and Flora: And i'm gonna get my heart broken in timeMusa: You're a bad boy,Layla: Baby your world,Flora:Is gonna chew me up and spit out alive_

_Musa and Layla: If i could help myself, you know, i wouldMusa: Why do the bad boys always look so good?Flora and Layla: I've gotta let you go, i've gotta let you go go go ohI've gotta let you go, i've gotta let you go go oh, causeMusa: You're a bad boy,Flora: I'm a good girl,Musa, Layla and Flora: And i'm gonna get my heart broken in time_

Musa: You're a bad boy,Layla: Baby your world,Flora: Is gonna chew me up and spit out aliveMusa and Layla: If i could help myself, you know, i wouldMusa: Why do the bad boys always look so good?Flora and Musa: La la la la la,

Layla:That's my heart saying that

Bloom, Stella and Tecna cheered. Musa and Layla was talking to the boys.

"Brandon, it's 1,2,3 and 4. Not 1, 2 and 3,4." Layla corrected him.

"Sorry." He said.

"Timmy, it's a A natural to a G sharp back to a A natural." Musa corrected Timmy. "And Sky, you have to listen to the guitars not Timmy." Musa said to Sky.

I looked at Helia and Riven. They looked down at me.

"You wouldn't have any correction for us. Would you?" Helia asked me.

"Not really. You guys were great as usual. But Riven have to perform the song tonight." I said.

"What? Not way. I'm not ready." Riven blurted out.

"Yes. You are." I stated.

"No way." He state.

"Yes and if you don't you can always let Jared take the opportunity." I try to convine him.

"Fine but if this doesn't take Musa back then I will hurt you." Riven said.

"Hey you can hurt her. She is helping you." Helia standing up for me.

"Fine." Riven mutted.

I kinda blush when Helia stand up for me.

"So what do you want to do?" Stella asked.

"Did you guys eat?" Brandon asked.

"Yea. On the way here, Layla bought us some grilled cheese on the way here." Bloom said.

"Okay. I'm hungry. I haven't ate since breakfast." Timmy said.

"Me too." I said as my stomach was growling.

"Okay. Lets head to the Frutti Music Bar." Tecna suggest.

"No." Riven said instantly.

"What? Why?" Layla asked.

I look up at him. He was sweating. I knew he wasn't ready to sing the song. It's been a month. How long does he need to take to prepare?

"Ummm..." Riven didn't know what to say.

"Umm... Lets just to out for Chinese food." Helia said.

"Okay. If you guys wanted Chinese food you could have said so." Musa said.

We grab our stuff and went for Chinese food.


	15. Chapter 13

**Layla POV...**

I was getting ready for Good Morning Magix. Good Morning Magix is a show that is cast in 11:00am. The hosts of the show, Stephanie Henderson and Pricillia Villa, interview the stars and their adventure. Today it happens to be our band. I finish out on my eyeshadow and Flora came in.

"Hey you're ready?" She asked.

"Yea. I can't believe this is happening." I said.

"Me too. I think it's too good too becoming true." Flora said.

Musa came in. She was freaking out.

"This is my first interview and I'm freaking out." Musa said panicking.

"You were like this at your first concert." I remarked.

We laughed.

"Musa, there nothing to worry about. It just like talking to a friend. Just relax and have fun as long you share any secret then you would be fine." Flora said.

"Yes. They possibly gonna ask if your single or not. What is it like being the hottest singer? Things like that." I explain how it works.

"What if I don't know the answer?" Musa asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be sitting next to you. Just look to us and we will help you. We are all in this together." Flora said.

"Yea. If we look like fools out there then let it be." I joked.

We laughed. Musa was less freaked out. The boys came into my dressing room.

"Wow, you girl look great." Sky said.

"We know. It's a Stella original. I wish they were here." Musa said.

I wore a Lace Green Tunic Top with Hook Closures Carol with a white tank top underneath and Guess Black Skinny Jeans. I also wore Black Converse Chuck Taylor Knee High Sneakers. I put green eyeshadow on and pink lipgloss. That is the most make up I wore my entire life. I kept my loose and flowing like in season 2 I think.

Musa wore a Charming Red Open Heart Back Dress for Girls - Women Cut out Heart Back Dress. She also wore Vibrant red high heels on white couch. She put red eyeshadow and red lipstick on. Red really suits her a lot. She put her hair in a high ponytail like in season 5.

Flora wore a pink sleeveless mesh-lace skater dress with Opaque Black Tights. She also wore Daisy Jane Women's Black Ballet Flats. She put on pink eyeshadow with pink lipgloss. That all the makeup you can get out of Flora that for sure. We hair was braid like her sirenix hair.

"Who doesn't?" Brandon asked.

"You guys are on in 1minute." The backstage worker said at the door.

"Okay." Timmy said.

"We better get going." Sky said.

We walked out of my dressing room. My took a seat on the couch. On the right end of the couch was Sky. Next to him was Brandon. Then Timmy, Riven, Helia, Flora, Musa and me. I was close to one of host of the show. The hosts came in.

"In 3,2,1." The director said.

"And we are back. Today we have Layla, Msa and Flora along with their band, The Specialists." Stephanie said.

"So guys, what is it like to be the hottest thing out there?" Pricillia asked.

We looked at each other. No one knew what to say.

"Come on guys, don't be shy." Stephanie said.

"Well life for us is difficult. You see the guys have school and so does Musa. Layla and I are fairy guardian of the universe since we were like 15. We never had time to think about being famous. We just go with the flow, if you know what I mean." Flora explained.

"Wow. We have a surprise for you." Pricillia said.

Flora, Musa, the specialists and I were confused.

"We went worldwide searching for top fans." Stephanie exclaim.

"Now I would like Cathy, Risa, Sofia, Bella, Olypmia, Victoria and Lavanya. Come on down." Pricillia exclaim.

The 7 girls started screaming. Flora, Musa and Layla started laughing. Oh my god, fans can be crazy. The girls came down. Flora, Musa and I stood up and hug each girls.

"Since they are your biggest fans why don't you play a song for them." Stephanie exclaim.

"Sure." Musa said.

The stage crew handed us a mic. Flora set up a song for us on her pink pear phone. We took a mic stand and wait for the song to start.

"What song is this?" Musa asked.

"Wings." Flora said.

The music started.

**(Wings By Little Mix)**

_Musa, Layla, Flora: Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Musa, Layla, Flora: Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh.._

_Then they can walk on by_

_Musa: My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Flora: Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Musa, Layla: Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Musa, Layla, Flora: Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_Musa, Flora: (Hey, hey, woo!)_

_Layla: I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Flora: Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Musa, Layla: Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

Cathy, Risa, Bella, Sofia, Olympia, Victoria and Lavanya was squealing. The guys were smiling.

_Musa, Layla, Flora: Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_Musa, Layla, Flora: I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Musa, Layla: Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Flora: They're just like water off my wings_

The audience was cheering. I think this song is a beneficial message for the audience.

_Musa, Flora: Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (Flora: my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_Musa, Layla, Flora: 'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_Musa, Layla Flora: And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

The crowd cheered. Flora grab her phone back. We walked back to the couch. The girls screamed.

"Wow. That was great. Who wrote the song?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I have to say... Our great Musa did." Flora said as she hug Musa.

"Well I am gonna give you troop fans backstage passes to your next concert and a day to hangout with you guys. How do you feel?" Pricillia asked. We all agreed.

Pricillia gave the girls the backstage passes and on it was a date to hangout with us. The girls went back to there family.

"How well do you guys know each other?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll we only met like 2 years ago so I think we got te basics." Sky said.

"Okay. Lets try and exercise." Stephanie said.

"What do you mean exercise?" Timmy asked.

"You all going to take turn tell each other tell each other what you like and dislike about them. Layla, you can started first. Pick a person sitting here and tell us what you like about them then dislike." Pricillia.

"Umm okay... Brandon, I like you are a gentleman. Umm I dislike well I don't have anything." I said laughing at that last part.

"Okay moving on. Since Brandon was pick. He will go." Stephanie said.

"Ummm... Flora, I like that you are super nice. I dislike that you are more flexible than me." Brandon said.

We all laughed at the last part.

"Wow... Brandon every girl is more flexible than you. The only you flex is your muscles." Musa joked.

Brandon was blushing now. We just kept laughing.

"Okay, Flora turn." Pricillia said.

"Helia, I like you are a great artist. Ummm..." I knew was thinking of something about what she dislike about him. "Dang it. I don't have anything that I dislike about him." Flora claim.

"Oh come on. We guy knew each other since you like 9." Stephanie said.

"She think I'm the total package for her." Helia said.

Flora mouth shot open. She hit him on the arm.

"Oh yea. It's your turn." She yelled at him.

"Okay... Sky... I like you are a leader. I dislike when you talk goo-goo gaga about Bloom." Helia said simiply.

Sky mouth shot open. The audience was ooing.

"Wait is Helia talking about Princess Bloom of Sparks?" Pricillia asked.

Flora, Musa and I nodded. The girls were squealing.

"So when are you and Bloom getting married?" Stephanie asked Sky.

"I don't know. First Brandon and Stella getting married soon and there Flora's birthday on March 1st too." Sky said.

"Aww Brandon your getting married?" Pricillia asked.

Brandon was blushing. The audience was cheering for Brandon.

"Okay. We are getting off track. Sky your turn." Stephanie said.

"Ummm... Timmy, I like that you are smart and I dislike you keep using smart words." Sky said.

"Timmy must be really smart." Stephanie said.

"Ummm... Musa, I like your voice when you sing... I mean I like your beautiful voice. I dislike when you yelled at everyone for what they do wrong I guess." Timmy shuttered.

"Well Riven, I like you care when some is in danger. I dislike when you hit on girls." Musa said.

"Wait Riven hit on girls?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, he does." Musa said angrily.

"Musa said I was sorry. It was a one time thing. It was a mistake." Riven apologize.

Musa didn't listen to Riven.

"Riven, it's now or never." Flora said.

Riven sighed then nodded. Riven went backstage and grab a guitar. What is going on? Flora grab a mic and a mic stand for Riven.

"This song is for Musa. I'm really sorry." Riven said into the mic.

**(Without You By Usher)**

_Riven: I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Riven: I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

Flora was clapping to the beat and everyone followed her except Musa. It looked like Musa was going cry.

_Riven: Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_Riven: Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

The Specialists was smirking. Musa was crying p, her hand was covering her mouth.

_Riven: I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

_Riven: Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

I was impressed what Riven would do.

_Riven: I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you_

The audience cheered. Musa ran over to Riven and hug him.

"I miss you." Musa whispered.

The audience cheered even louder.

**Flora POV...**

Once Musa said I miss you to Riven, I was gonna cry.

"So you will take me back?" Riven asked.

There was a moment silence.

"Yes." Musa said.

We all cheered.

Musa and Riven started kissing. I didn't need to see that.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey... I would like to say thanks for people who likes my stories since I started. I also would like to say Happy Birthday to The moonlight tulip. I would like to give this chapter to her as her present. You should read her stories. She is a great writer and I would like for chibi horsewomen to stop criticizing her. She is a great writer. Thanks and here the next chapter...**

* * *

**Layla POV...**

Today was Flora's birthday. This whole week Flora was in the greenhouse at Alfea. She says she misses Linphea. We decide to throw a theme that looks like Linphea. Last time I was at Linphea was like at 5 years old. I don't know how much Linphea has change but at least there was Princess Crystal of Linphea. She is a freshman but she was good friends with Helia. She came and help even our top fans we meet on the last show. The Specialists and Flora were on a talk show. Musa and I were suppose to go but we fake to stay back and plan a party. I fake having a stomach ache and Musa fake having a headache.

"Layla, where do we put the _Happy Birthday Flora _banner?" Olympia asked. Olypmia and Bella was holding the banner.

"Umm above the stage but make sure it's high." I answer.

Olympia nodded and began hanging the banner with Bella. There was a lot to be done. I wish the Specialists was here to help.

**Flora POV...**

I feel bad. Musa and Layla are sick and I am here. I should go back. I don't think I can do this. I was prancing around the dressing room. There was a knock at the door. I turn around to see who knocked. It was Helia and Riven.

"You ready?" Riven asked.

"No. I never done this before." I answered.

"What haven't you done?" Helia asked.

"This. I never done this without Layla." I said. I start breathing heavily. Helia came up to me.

"Flora, Flora." Helia said so he came get my attention. I calm down. "Flora, take a breathe." Helia said. I took a breathe. "Now just relax and calm down." Helia said. I nodded. "We will perform in 2 minutes." He said as he walk out.

He's right. Just relax. It's will be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen. I walk out of my dressing room and took my place on the stage. The boys were ready.

"We are on in 3, 2, 1." The director said.

"Welcome to Capital FM. Now singing her song, Flora Linphea featuring The Specialists." The Host, Rebecca said.

The audience cheered. Boys were singing with me because Jason thought it would increase our popularity.

**(Can't Stay Away By IM5 feat. Bella Thorne) **_check out any of the video for dance moves_

_Helia: I'm headin' on track, I'm turnin' on back,_

_'cause honey don't know she complete my life._

_Flora: 'Cause I wasn't all in, I'm done with all that,_

_and now I gotta let him know._

_Riven: Said you never lookin' back, but gimmie one try,_

_you say I'm still the same, but I changed my path. _

_Flora: You're better than the best, forever no lie,_

_and I don't wanna be here lonely._

_The Specialists and Flora: I don't wanna stay away, for another second, baby._

_Lemme, lemme say everything, _

_you're the only one worth fighting for._

_And I won't throw my promises away, yeah. _

_I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody, but you._

Riven and Timmy were having trouble with the dance. Riven and Timmy had to stay back at the studio with me to learn the dance step by step. They still didn't get it. At least I put them in the back. Sky, Brandon and Helia was pretty good dancers. The audience was cheering loudly. You can feel the building shake.

_Brandon: You say you don't buy, how hard I'm gonna try,_

_I'll never give up, gonna change your mind._

_Flora: With a little romance, and maybe you'll find,_

_that now I'm gonna make show._

_Sky: No we're never lookin' back, just leave it in the past,_

_I'll never be that same, 'cause you changed my path._

_Flora: You know I love you best, forever no lie,_

_and I don't wanna be here lonely._

_The Specialists and Flora: I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby,_

_Lemme, lemme say everything,_

_you're the only one worth fighting for._

_And I won't throw my promises away, yeah._

_I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody, but you._

_The Specialists and Flora: And if I have to live, in a lifetime without all the ways you make me feel,_

_The Specialists: Then I'd have to lose my mind I'd be so broken into pieces over you._

_Riven: See I can't stay away from you, _

_I can't erase the two of us from my mind._

_Helia: Whenever I try, it's like a backfire,_

_Blast from the past, I can see through._

At least Riven is a good rapper than a dancer. Timmy is a mess right now but he is hanging in there.

_Timmy, Flora and Riven: Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_How'd I ever let you fall?_

_The Specialists and Flora: I guess I need my baby (baby)._

_Woah, woah, woah, wooooah!_

_The Specialists and Flora: I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby,_

_Lemme, lemme say everything,_

_you're the only one worth fighting for._

_And I won't throw my promises away, yeah._

_The Specialists and Flora: I don't wanna stay away, for another second baby,_

_you're the only one worth fighting for._

_And I won't throw my promises away, yeah._

_I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody._

_The Specialists: I don't wanna stay away, I don't want nobody but you._

The audience cheered for us. We hug each other.

"There you have it folks. Flora ad te Specialists. Stay here while we be right back with Flora and the Specialists." Rebecca said.

**Layla POV...**

We finish decoration. We have to get Sofia some decoration for her birthday. We got our fans to get Sofia out of the room to go for smoothies or something. I came believe its Flora birthday and Sofia. She really lucky. We were finally finish just another hour until Flora come back and so will Sofia. Then we surprise them.

"Layla, what do we do now?" Tecna asked.

"Just hang out." I said.

"Really?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal I know you are new here so just mingle with some people and you will be fine." Stella said as she put one arm around Crystal.

"Oh okay." She said sweetly.

She just like Flora when she was little. But Flora didn't have lavender hair like Crystal. We took this time to get to know Crystal.

**Flora POV...**

We were finish with the show. I wonder if Layla and Musa are feeling any better. I started to head toward Red Fountain.

"Wait Flora." Sky said.

I turn around and they were standing near the Afean gate.

"Yea." I said.

Then Layla and Mine top fans came.

"What going on?" Sofia asked.

"We'll show you if you cover your eyes." Lavanya said.

"Fine." Sofia said as she cover her eyes.

"Flora, you do the same thing." Brandon said.

"If I do that, I can still see because of my plants." I said as I cover my eyes.

I see that Helia and Timmy was dragging my into Alfea. Sofia was being dragged by Risa and Victoria. We made it into Alfea and it was dark. I couldn't see anything through my plants. Then we stop.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Sofia and I open our eyes. Half the room was fill with plants and a birthday banner for me and the other side was for Sofia. I didn't know that Sofia birthday was with me. This is awesome.

"Oh my gosh, guys you didn't have too." Sofia exclaim as she hug her friends.

"Happy birthday Sofia." I said as I hug her.

"Thanks Flora. Happy birthday to you too." Sofia said as she hug me back.


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update in a long time. I was on vacation and my cousin is on the basketball. She said she may not be updating until basketball season is over so that would be on May. But don't get upset, I think I'll do a chapter here and there. I also think I'm going to do a new story. It will be up somewhere on the weekend or somewhere next week. I hope you would like it. **

**Oh yea before I forget. My cousin is looking for some ideas to put into the story. She says she has "writers block" but I think she is just to lazy to think. So if you have any ideas you want to contribute then you and inbox me or review below. I hope you like this chapter.**

**-FloraSirenix644**

* * *

******Flora POV...**

Today was the concert. Our top was and was here. I'm so excited but Helia wasn't even at the 7 out of 10 rehearsal. I don't know how we will do today. Helia has been spend all of his time with Crystal. I think they like each other. Why would they? Crystal is prettier and she has been friends with Helia since they were two. I was backstage going over the dance with my back up dancers. The songs I pick were upbeat, danceable and have some solo for the specialists. I hope this concert is long like every concert me and Layla do. Layla came up to me.

"Hey. You ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I answer.

"You look amazing." She said.

"Thanks. You too." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

I wore juniors solid neon pink t-shirt with Blank Off Beat Ripped Skinny Jeans. I also wore Pink and [cc0625] exquisite White Jacket, faux leather;zip-up,cropped women white leather Jacket, Biker jacket and Nike Air Force 1 Womens – Pink & White Flowers. I don't look like I am dress for concert. My bangs was put into one side and my head tail was tied up into a high ponytail. My hair had blue highlights in them since Stella think its a good idea to add some highlights. I'm okay with it because I can use magic to take it off whenever I want. My nails were painted pink because Bloom think if you painted your nails, you would have pretty hands. I just don't care. I had a Bling Slinger Microphone Skins Cover, Pink Sparkle I my hand.

Layla was wearing Augusta Ladies Dark Green Racerback Tank Top with Black Woven Leather Wide High Waist Belt and Jet Black Skinny Jeans. I also wore black cropped halter top vest and black faux leather slouch buckle mid calf flat boots. Her hair was curly and wavy at the same time. Her hair had green highlights. Also her nails were gilttery green. Layla was not okay with the nails painting but she was okay with the highlights. She always wanted highlights ever since she was a kid. Mom and dad wouldn't let her get highlights base it was not "pricess like", whatever that suppose to mean. In Layla, right hand she had a Satin Gauntlet Fingerless Gloves - Black with a MXL LSC-1 Handheld Condenser Microphone (Green).

The music started playing. Layla gave me a good luck hug before I went.

"Are you ready to rock out?" My backup singer, Emily said.

The crowd cheered louder. the boys were playing okay but the guitarists need to keep up. I just gave Riven has a solo on his guitar. I was going to give it to Helia but he never showed up to rehearsal. I just hope Riven can catch Helia up on the music.

I got into my position on stage. They was a light shining in my direction.

**(Rockstar By Hannah Montana) **_watch the hannah montana best of both world concert and you will know what I mean_

_[VERSE 1]_

_Flora: Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway_

_Flora, Emily, Ashley: Just to get next to you_

_Flora: Some days I spend a little extra_

_Time in the morning_

_Flora, Emily, Ashley: Just to impress you_

_[PRE 1]_

_Flora: Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_Flora, Emily, Ashley: On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_[CHORUS 1]_

_Flora: I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

Helia don't know where we are. This is what he gets for not showing up for rehearsal. Well maybe... I don't know if I should say it that way. Ugh ever since Crystal came my mind is always on Helia. Maybe I should stop thinking of Helia and start thinking of me.

_[VERSE 2]_

_Flora: Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you_

_Saying let's hang out_

_Then you confess_

_That there's something special between us_

_Why don't we find out_

_[PRE 2]_

_Flora: you don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dyin' to say_

_[CHORUS]_

_Flora: I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_I could fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a..._

_[BRIDGE]_

_Flora: ...rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

Riven was now doing his solo. Helia doesn't know where we are.

_[CHORUS]_

_Flora: I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Emily, Ashley: Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion_

_Flora: I could fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking it where ever we are_

_Emily, Ashley: Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Flora: I really am a rock star!_

_(Yeah I really am a rock star)_

_Flora: I am a rock star_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_Flora: Good luck everybody!_

The crowd cheered. I was out of breathe. I hug Riven, he did a great job at his solo. Helia was upset. I can't help it.

"Okay I'll be right back but singing for you is Layla Tides." I announced into the mic.

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. I gave Layla a hug and ran off the stage. I went into the dressing room. bloom and Stella help me change.

**Layla POV...**

This is going to e amazing. Maybe this concert won't have any conflicts. Except for Helia not showing up for rehearsal.

"Hello Magix. I can see you having fun." I said into the mic. The crowd cheered louder. "Okay. Now we have a few rules here. I don't want to look out at you guys and see you sitting down. Now everyone get off your seat because this song is called What I Said." I said into the mic.

I took position with the dancers. The band started playing.

**(What I Said By Coco Jones)**

Layla: _OK, here we go_

_Layla: Gather all around_

_You don't want to miss this show oh_

_If you don't know its about to get serious_

_(Emily and Ashley: Ya Miss Layla experience)_

_Layla: My energy can make you delirious_

_Take a chance if you're curious_

_Follow my lead up outta your seat_

_Layla, Emily, Ashley: We're about to P-A-R-T-Y_

_Layla: Y'all ain't seen nothing like this_

_Ultimate non-stop excitement_

_My pyro technique is about to blow your mind_

_Layla: Its curtain call the stage is set_

_Spotlights on you ain't seen nothing yet_

_The moment is something that you won't forget_

_Oh no you won't because..._

_Layla: I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now_

_It's the only place you wanna be right now_

_I'm gonna make some magic (Emily and Ashley: uh oh-oh)_

_Layla: That's what I said_

_I can be anything like a chameleon_

_I'm one in a million_

_It's gonna be dramatic_

_Hey that's what I said that's what I said_

_That's what said that's what I said_

_Layla: OK, here we go_

_Layla: From the east to the west in your area_

_Everywhere I go I'm causing hysteria_

_Lets raise the roof so high we get aerial_

_I'm so fly y'all carry her_

_Layla: No breaks or intermission_

_I've got your full attention_

_This moment is something that you won't forget_

_Oh no you won't because_

_Layla: I'm saying that I'm something you gotta see right now_

_It's the only place you wanna be right now_

_I'm gonna make some magic (Emily and Ashley: uh oh-oh)_

_Layla: That's what I said_

_I can be anything like a chameleon_

_I'm one in a million_

_It's gonna be dramatic_

_Hey that's what I said that's what I said_

_That's what I said that's what I said_

_That's what I said_

_Layla: See a party ain't a party without me the element_

And anybody who anybody be yelling it

And when they can't scream they be spelling it

Then I be getting it hot there's no comparison

_Layla: I don't mean to sound conceited or even arrogant_

_Is it the way that I sing or my appearances?_

_We be having them sing and girl got a mad flow_

_And now they're following my swag like a shadow_

_Layla: Oh so gather round gather round now_

_Cause I'm about to break it down, break it down now_

_There's too much room to be standing around_

_We ought to be shaking the building feet stamping the ground, hey!_

_Layla: I'm saying that I'm something you see right now_

_It's the only place you wanna be right now_

_I'm gonna make some magic (Emily and Ashley: uh oh-oh)_

_Latla: That's what I said_

_I can be anything like a chameleon_

_I'm one in a million_

_It's gonna be dramatic_

_Hey that's what I said that's what I said_

_Hey that's what I said that's what I said_

The crowd cheered. I took a bow.

"Thank you. I would like you to give a big row applause because this girl join our group and she has perform with us that much but tonight this is her chance." I said in the mic. "Give it up for Musa." I shouted into the mic.

The crowd cheered at loud as they could Musa came out. She hugged me.

She wore Wholesale - 2012 Newest Ladies Red Ruffled Skirts Women Winter Wool Flower Skirts Fashion Mini Skirts Mix Order. She kept her hair loose and flowing. She also had a Detroit Red Wings Feather Hair Clip in her hair. She wore red eyeshadow and matching lipstick. You know her usual makeup. I would be surprise if she wore eyeliner and mascara.

I ran off the stage.

**Musa POV... **

I can't believe I'm really doing this. I nodded and the specialists began playing.

**(Heart Of Stone By Winx Club)**

_Musa: I've tried to understand you_

But you're still a mystery

Sometimes I feel you close

And sometimes I feel we're miles away

Musa: I wish I knew the secret to reach you heart

'Cause lately you've got me feeling all alone

Musa: One day you take me up

And the next you bring me down

Stop playing with my feelings

I'm about to lose my mind

_Musa: Just put your arms around me_

Why can't you say you love me?

And I can't take this anymore

I walk around touching fans hand. I can't believe this. I alway dream about this and it's happening.

_Musa, Emily, Ashley: I've had enough of rainy days_

To say you're sorry, it's too late

My life has just begun, I'll be OK

That's why I'm walking out the door

Who could love a heart of stone?

It's me, myself and I

I'll be just fine

This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

Musa: You take my love for granted

I've been waiting for too long

For you to say those three words

Baby, open up your heart

Musa: You'll see what I've been missing

Give me a reason to stay

Or I will have to let you go

Musa, Emily, Ashley: I've had enough of rainy days

To say you're sorry, it's too late

My life has just begun, I'll be OK

That's why I'm walking out the door

Who could love a heart of stone?

It's me, myself and I

I'll be just fine

This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

Musa, Emily, Ashley: I've had enough of rainy days

To say you're sorry, it's too late

My life has just begun, I'll be OK

That's why I'm walking out the door

Who could love a heart of stone?

It's me, myself and I

I'll be just fine

This is my chance to shine, so say goodbye

The crowd cheered for me. I kept smiling. Riven came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you. We will take a intermission and then we will come back." I said.

The Specialists and I walk off the stage.

"Omg Musa. You did great." Stella said as she hug me.

"Thanks Stell." I said as I hug her back.

I turn around as I heard Riven and Helia yelled at each other.

"Dude if you shown up for rehearsal instead of hanging around that fairy princess of yours then maybe you would known what to do." Riven shouted at Helia,

"Hey that isn't my fault-" Helia was cut off by Riven.

"Then who's fault is it? Flora? Mine? No it's your fault. You know Flora been upset this past week because of you." Riven shouted.

"Guy enough." Flora yelled at the top of her lungs.

They stop fighting and we all looked at her. She was ready to burst into tears.

"Band meeting." She said as she grab Riven and Helia into her dressing room.

It was dead silent.

**Flora POV...**

I drag Riven and Helia into my dressing room. They stood facin each other. They didn't say a word.

"Okay guys. I get that Helia didn't show up for rehearsal to practice but you can't fight here. Now Riven, I get you are annoyed and stuff but just get past it. What been done is done." I said.

"But shouldn't you say something Flo. You need to say something if something is wrong." Riven exclaim.

"I know but this is not the time for it. Helia, yes I was upset that you didn't show up for rehearsal. I get that you have things going on but being at rehearsal is really important and you made a commitment to be in the band. So you have to show up for rehearsal." I said.

"Okay Flora. I get it." Helia said upset.

"Good. Now I need to talk to Riven. Helia, you can go." I said.

"Okay." Helia said as he walk out the door.

I felt like a mother now. Wait I didn't even remember what my mom would do. Hummmmmm... Weird... Okay so whatever.

"Is this about Helia?" Riven asked once Helia walk out the door.

"Nope. I got this letter that I receive and it's for you." I said as I grab the envelop on my makeup desk a and gave it to him.

He began reading it. His expression was from confused to shock to excited.

"No way. I got a scholarship to go to the most prestige school into Magix for sword fightering." He exclaimed.

"Yep. I got a phone from Saladin. He said that you got to Red Fountain on a scholarship and he really impress. I called the headmaster of the school. So you have a interview with him in 5 weeks. So it gives you time to think about if you really want this and Stella's wedding can be out the way too." I explain.

"Thank you Flora." He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back. This is first time I seem Riven this excited since he got back with Musa. "How can I repay you?" He asked.

"You always been there for me so you don't need too." I answer.

Layla peak her head through the door.

"If you two are done, we have to perform." Layla said.

"Okay. We'll be out in a sec." I said.

**Layla POV...**

I wonder what going on between them. After a few minutes, Helia came out.

"Dude, are you,okay?" Brandon asked.

"Yea." Helia answer sadly.

"Flora hanging out with Riven got you upset?" Musa asked.

"What?" He questioned.

"We know your jealous because Flora hangouts with Riven." Bloom said.

"Well he deserve to be jealous because he didn't show up for rehearsal. He was too busy with his long time princess friend." Stella exclaim.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Do we need to spell it out for you?" Sky asked.

"Yes, because I don't know wheat you are talking about." He answer.

"Flora, upset because you and your princess been hangout this whole week instead of you showing up for rehearsal. To get back at you she hangout with Riven instead." Tecna said slowly.

"I hangout with Crystal because she wanted to catch up." Helia exclaim.

"That not what Flo texted me." I said.

"Huh?" He questioned.

I unlock my green pear phone and showed him the pic of him and Crystal kissing. He was shocked.

"Got anything to say?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Do you know how crush Flora was?" I yelled.

He didn't said anything. He just put his head down.

"Lays. Quiet down." Timmy try to calm me down.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Helia, Flora didn't even come out of our room after that kiss. She put hopes up for you so you know to ask her out. But now they are crush. Riven had to cheer her up to get her out. Helia, you really hurt her and I thought you like her." I exclaim.

"I do like her." He shouted.

"Then why don't you say anything?" I heard the voice from behind me.

I turn around. It was Nabu. I was shocked. How did he get here?

"Nabu?" The girls gasped.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shocked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

I nodded. We went into my dressing room. Everyone turn away once I got into the dressing room. I lock the door so no one interrupt us.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you and say I'm really sorry." Nabu said sincerely.

"Stop saying I'm sorry because everytime you say I'm sorry it get me more furious." I exclaim.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Stop it." I said.

"I just miss you and I did it to protect you and Flora because Katy said if I don't break up with you then she will kill Flora and you. I couldn't let that happen." Nabu said quickly.

"Hummmm... Katy told you too. So if Katy told you to just off a bridge would you do it?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then why would you follow her. You betray the specialists, the winx, Flora and even me. Do you think that you can come in here saying I'm sorry and we will forgive you?" I asked as I get teary.

He didn't answer. There was a knock at the door. It unlock it and open it. It was Katy.

"Nabu, it's time." Katy said.

Nabu nodded.

"Katy, whatever you are planning, it's not going to work." I said angrily.

"I'm just here to help." She said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. She is planning something and I will get to the bottom of this. Nabu headed out of my dressing room with Katy. I was heading to Flora dressing room. Musa came up to me.

"Why is Katy here?" Musa asked.

"I don't know but I'm thinking she is here for revenge and the first target is Flora." I said.

"Should we keep an eye on her?" Musa asked.

"I don't think so. But for safe measure Riven will look after her since they are on stage." I said.

Musa nodded and head back to the group. I peak my head through the door. I saw Riven and Flora hugging. Then Flora looked at me.

"If you two are done, we have to perform." I said.

"Okay. We'll be out there in a sec." Flora said.

"Whatever you say." I muttered as I close her dressing room door.

Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna were talking about something. The boys were helping Helia with the music. I walk over to them. I magically wrote a note. I sip the note to Timmy. I wrote:

_Katy here... Think after Flo... Watch out! Tell the rest of the boys._

_-Lays_

I walk over to the girls. Timmy read it and told the rest of the boys, I think.

"So What is Katy up to and how did she get here?" Bloom asked me.

"I don't know. But she doesn't even have power but I think setting something up and Nabu here to help, I think." I said.

"From my. Calculation there is 85% that Layla is correct." Tecna said.

Flora and Riven came out her dressing room. She was laughing and smiling with Riven. Thank you Riven.

**Flora POV...**

I feel so happy when Rven around. He don't like that but as a big brother. Yea, a big brother. I can joke around him and act stupid too. I walk over to the boys.

"Helia, you got it?" Sky asked.

"Nope. I know it start with e to b flat back to e but I get lost then." Helia said.

"Don't worry. Just copy Riven and you will do fine." I said.

I saw the girls. They seem to be talking something because they are whispering. Is there something I should know that they are not telling me.

"_Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat." _I mutterly chanted.

One of my ears turn in a bat eat. I began listening to their conversation.

_"We know Katy up to something." Bloom said._

_"Yea. What is she up to?" Stella questioned._

_"I don't know. She has Nabu fighting against us and her groupies." Musa said._

_"Doesn't matter but in a few weeks we graduate and become guardian fairies." Tecna said confidently._

_"Wait... Do you think she working with Trittanus?" Bloom questioned._

_"Why wouldn't she. They are both the same. Cold hearted and have nothing better to do with their life than revenge." Layla said._

_The girls started laughing._

My ear turn back to normal. I have a feeling Nabu and Katy is here and it's not good. I look out to the crowd. There were a lot of people but I don't see them. They possibly left. Look out and I see Ashley and Emily introducing Layla on stage.

She was using a trap door to use as her enterance. She stand on a platforms and launch her on stage. It is cool. I don't think I would ever do that. The boys got back and stage and play their instruments. Layla music video of the song she was going to sing was on the screen. Layla got to her position.

She was wearing cute mint green dress- sequin dress- cutout dress with topshop- extra long black leggings and a Lady's Defector, The - Black Leather Jacket for Women. She also wore Kelly Green Sequin Converse All Star Hi Top. Her eyeshadow and hair highlights match her outfit. She is so greenish. She wore my pink lipgloss since she ran out. I love it. Stella really know what we like.

**(Firework By Katy Perry)**

_Layla in the music video: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Layla in the music video: Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_  
_Scream but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you?_

_Layla in the music video: You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

The screen turn off the video. The camera put Layla face on when she was launch onto the stage. She looked like she was having fun.

_Layla: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Layla: Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Layla: You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Then screen had a pic of Layla on stage and in the music video. It was a cool effect.

_Layla: Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time you'll know_

_Layla, ashley and Emily: You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_Layla: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Laylad Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Layla: Boom, boom, boom_  
_Emily and Ashley: Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Layla: It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_Layla: 'Cause, baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Layla: Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colours burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Layla: Boom, boom, boom_  
_Emily and Ashley: Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Layla: Boom, boom, boom_  
_Emily and Ashley: Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Once the boys hit the last beat, fireworks was shot up. Everyone was screaming and cheering. It was the best performance I seem Layla do. It was spectacular. She ran off the stage. I hug her I can't believe it. Musa was up next.

Musa wore a red bb dakota lewiston dress SKU# 8050808 with black tights underneath. She also wore black Suede Wedge Ankle Boots. Her makeup match her dress. She had red highlights all over her hair. She was black and red. Hey that can be a new song. Black and red, black and red... Etc.

She walked very slowly on stage. She had a mic and a mic stand in her hand. She set it up.

"Hello Magix." She said into the mic. They scream as loud as they could. "Thank you very much. This song is called Superheros. I hope you like it." Musa said.

The boys began playing.

**(Superheros By Winx Club)**

_Musa: Wake up_

_Musa: She wakes up, its early in the mornin_  
_she looks around and flee while I'm still asleep_  
_a magic dream, its the way to live in_  
_Wake up now, your life has just begun_

_Musa: Remember when you used to be a dreamer_  
_and you could see the fairies and the angels_  
_nothin has changed, magics still inside you_  
_believe in this and it will be all around_

_Musa: I will never leave you alone_  
_I am by your side_

_CHORUS:_  
_Musa: We are superheroes_  
_we can save the world together_  
_take my hand, say you wanna believe again_

_Musa: Life is what we make it_  
_just stop thinking its a dream and_  
_feel alive_  
_bring the magic back in your life_

This song really touch my heart. The world need magic. Without magic, the world would be boring.

_Musa: Just make a wish, don't need a fallin star_  
_it will come true if you open up your heart_  
_you've always known you really are a fairy_  
_take to the sky, show me your inner light_

_Musa: Make the people smile again_  
_make and heal their hearts_

_CHORUS:_  
_Musa: We are superheroes_  
_we can save the world together_  
_take my hand, say you wanna believe again_

_Musa: Life is what we make it_  
_just stop thinking its a dream and_  
_feel alive_  
_bring the magic back in your life_

The crowd cheered as loud as they could. Musa was smiling. I ran on stage with another ear mic for Musa. Riven grab the mic and the mic stand away. This is the first time ever that Musa and I did a duet in Magix. I hope Musa and Layla could do a duet too. Musa put on the ear piece.

I was wearing a pink tank top with a eatmyshorts/ pink crop top over it. I also wore Quiksilver Breezer Easel White Shorts and 134" shoe lace KNEE HI ALL STAR CONVERSE BOOTS HOT PINK. My hair was curly at the bottom. My highlights was remove but Stella use magic to dip dye the curls at the bottom. Now they are pink and white. It matches my outfit at least. My eyeshadow was near my eyelashes was white and on top of it was pink. The white make my pink eyeshadow pop out. According to Stella.

Musa change her mic and her shoes. She was now wearing red high all star converse shoes. We were ready.

"Sorry for the hold up everyone." Musa said in her ear piece mic.

"This our of duet. I hope you like it." I said.

The dancers started coming out. The boys were playing the song. Musa and I was singing and dancing. Usually I do I little dancing in the song but Musa and I are dancing through the whole song. This is going to be fun.

**(This Is My Dance Floor By Zendaya and Belle Thorne)**

_Flora: We shook it up_

_Inside of the dance floor_

_Made our mark_

_Redefined the dance floor_

_We busting down the front door_

_Take it from the top_

_Musa: Look whose back_

_We got the new moves_

_Less talk more dance_

_And that's proof_

_Turn it up_

_And do how we do_

_Musa and Flora: Cause now we rolling up new_

_And it's just me and my crew_

_Here come the sequel debut_

_We breaking through_

_Already here in the zone_

_Feels like we conquered the throne_

_Yeah it's so good to be home_

The crowd was dancing with us. I think we are doing pretty good. I'm not saying we are bad and I'm not saying we are perfect but we are in the middle.

_[Chorus]_

_Musa and Flora: This Is My Dancefloor_

_My Dancefloor_

_This is the night_

_So let's bring up the lights_

_This Is My Dancefloor_

_My Dance Floor_

_Everything more _

_Never seen this before_

_I'm stepping now_

_To a whole new beat_

_Taking the crowd_

_From their seats to their feet_

_Back with a new score_

_It's what I live for_

_This Is My Dancefloor_

_Flora: Think they're better_

_Beta tested _

_Alphabetically perfected _

_So hot it's boiling over_

_Just to give you full disclosure_

_Musa and Flora: Cause now we rolling up new_

_And it's just me and my crew_

_Here come the sequel debut_

_We breaking through_

_Already here in the zone_

_Feels like we conquered the throne_

_Yeah it's so good to be home_

The crowd was singing with us now. I was running out of breathe and so was Musa.

_[Chorus]_

_Musa and Flora: This Is My Dancefloor_

_My Dancefloor_

_This is the night_

_So let's bring up the lights_

_This Is My Dancefloor_

_My Dance floor_

_Everything more _

_Never seen this before_

_I'm stepping now_

_To a whole new beat_

_Taking the crowd_

_From their seats to their feet_

_Back with a new score_

_It's what I live for_

_This Is My Dancefloor [x2]_

_[Verse 3:]_

_Musa and Flora: Cause now we rolling up new_

_And it's just me and my crew_

_Already here in the zone_

_Feels like we conquered the throne_

_Yeah it's so good to be home_

_[Chorus]_

_Musa and Flora: This Is My Dancefloor_

_My Dancefloor_

_This is the night_

_So let's bring up the lights_

_This Is My Dancefloor_

_My Dance Floor_

_Everything more _

_Never seen this before_

_I'm stepping now_

_To a whole new beat_

_Taking the crowd_

_From their seats to their feet_

_Back with a new score_

_It's what I live for_

_This Is My Dancefloor_

The crowd cheered and shouted and whistled. Oh my gosh, I can believe it. We grab the water near where Helia and Riven was standing. We took a drink. Musa hugged me and ran off the stage. I was still catching my breathe.

"Thank you so much. This is the last song of the night." I said in my mic. The crowd started booing. "Come on now. Let me tell you something. The reason you guys are having fun and I'm getting to live my dreams is not always what you see up here." I said as I pointed to the boys. "There are people backstage that don't get the chance to come up here and tell you guys what they do. But sometimes there jos can be harder than mine. This song is for them. I hope you like it." I said.

**(Right Here By Miley Cyrus)**

_Flora: I'll be right here where you need me_  
_Anytime just keep believing_  
_And I'll be right here_  
_If you ever need a friend_  
_Someone to care and understand_  
_I'll be right here_

The crowd was clapping to the beat. I don't usually play these song on stage because Jason think it won't sell to the public. I'm about to proof him wrong.

_Flora: All you have to do is call my name_  
_No matter how close or far away_  
_Ask me once and I'll come_  
_I'll come runnin_  
_And when I can't be with you dream me near_  
_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_  
_All you gotta do is turn around_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Look inside_  
_I'm right here_

_Flora: Isn't it great that you know that_  
_I'm ready to go wherever you're at_  
_Anywhere I'll be there_

_Flora: All you have to do is call my name_  
_No matter how close or far away_

I ran backstage grab the girls on stage with me. The crowd was screaming. I hug each of them.

_Flora: Ask me once and I'll come_  
_I'll come runnin_  
_And when I can't be with you dream me near_  
_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_  
_All you gotta do is turn around_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Look inside_  
_I'm right here_

_Flora: Whenever you need me_  
_There's no need to worry_  
_You know that I'm gonna be_  
_Right here_

"Come on. I can't hear you." I said into my mic. The girls were standing by there boyfriends. Except for Layla. I was putting one arm around her and she did the same. The crowd began singing with me.

_Flora, the crowd: Ask me once and I'll come_  
_I'll come runnin_  
_And when I can't be with you dream me near_  
_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_  
_All you gotta do is turn around_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Look inside_  
_I'm right here_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm right here_

The crowd cheered. I hug each of the girls again.

"Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the concert." I said. "Now I want to cheered as loud as you can for Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Layla and the Specialists. Without them this wouldn't happen." I shouted. The audience screamed, cheered, whistled and clapped for them.

We all ran off stage. I turn off my mic and hand it to the stage crew.

"That was amazing Flora." Bloom said.

"Yea. I can't believe you wrote that song about us." Stella said as she gave me another hug.

"Well I didn't write alone." I said. The girls were confused. I walk over to Riven. "He helped me write it." I said.

"Omg. Riven help you?" Musa said shocked.

"Why are you so shocked?" Riven asked.

"Because you never write something like that. You usually a bad boy." Musa exclaim.

"Well Flora brought some good out of me." Riven joked.

We all laughed. I didn't know if I should be offended or what.

"Riven, you drop this on stage." One of the stage crew gave him the letter that I gave him.

"What is that Riven?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing." Riven lied.

It was the scholarship letter that I gave him. Oh no, what going to happen now? Sky snatched it out of his hand and read it.

"Riven, you got a scholarship to MAF(Magic Acamedy of Fighting)?" Sky asked.

"What?" Brandon took the letter and read it. "You have an interview in 5 weeks." Brandon said surprised.

"Why are you so shocked? You know got into Red Fountain through a scholarship." Tecna asked.

"Because MAF is the most prestigious school for fighting in all of Magix." Timmy said.

"So what?" Stella asked.

"Only the top fighter get to go. How did you get in?" Helia asked.

"Guys, just shut up about it. I don't know if I'm even going." Riven said.

"But you have too. This can be your only chance to get into this school." Layla said.

"I'll think about it." Riven said.

"Okay then if you do want to go then we will suppose you." Musa said.


	18. Author notes 3

**Hello Everyone... I know a lot of you like the story so far... I'm sorry my cousin and I haven't wrote a new chapter these past few months. we had some family business to take care of. My cousin will finish up the chapter by new week. thanks to everyone that kept reading my stories. I love you guys **


	19. Chapter 16

**Sorry I didn't update the story last week like I said I would. I was busy with dance and I told my cousin to update the story. But if you want to know when I will put a new chapter or what I'm doing you can follow me on twitter.**

**Follow me on Twitter: Life_Of_Dancing**

**If you don't have a twitter don't worry. I'll put the date on the bottom of when I will be putting up a new chapter. Sorry it took so long for writing a new chapter but here enjoy this one. I hope it's good enough for you. My cousin said there is going to be a second part.**

* * *

**Flora POV...**

Today was Stella's wedding. I'm really happy for her. We were getting ready. Layla was doing my hair. I just curled her hair so she trying to curl my hair and then braiding it across my hair like a headband. Bloom was help Stella with her makeup and Tecna is trying to help Musa zip up her dress. Crystal was in the bathroom put on her dress. Bloom was Stella maid of honor and Musa, Krystal, Tecna, Layla and I were Stella's bridesmaids. Layla and I didn't have anyone so we are walking together. It will be fun. Helia's little sister, Jamie, and Sky's little sister, Miele, were Stella flower girls. Sky is the best man and all the rest of the guys are the groomsmen. Musa little brother name Sam was the ring bearer. Stella invited a lot of people and I can't believe Brandon is going to be king of Solaria soon. This is so exciting.

**Brandon POV...**

The guys and I were ready. The girls take a really long time. I really nervous right now. I don't think I'm ready. We were sitting in a guest room silently. The guys were getting impatient. Sky came up to me.

"You'll be fine." Sky said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea. There nothing to worry about." I said.

"That's the spirit." Helia exclaim.

"Well the girls should be finish by now." Riven said as he looked at the time.

"We should be going." Timmy said.

"I can't wait to meet the girls." Sky exclaim.

The boys ran out of the room like cheetahs. I walk out of the room and close the door.

**Layla POV...**

We were all ready. We clean up the room before the wedding started.

I was wearing a Pale Green Modern A-line One Shoulder Sleeveless Chiffon Bridesmaid Dresses with tan tights underneath. I also wore silver Dyeables Runway Bridal Shoes. that matched my dress. My hair was curly and let loose. I wore Mac pale green eyeshadow. I also wore Flora's pink lipgloss and Mac eversun blush. This is the most makeup I ever wore. I hope Stella is happy because if I have more makeup I think I am going to kill a bitch.

Flora was wearing a light Pink Modern A-line One Shoulder Sleeveless Chiffon Bridesmaid Dresses with tan tights like me. She also wore silver Dyeables Runway Bridal Shoes. All the girls were wearing the same thing but in different colors. Her hair was curled and braid across the top of her hair like a headband. She wore too faced light pink eyeshadow. She also wore her favorite lipgloss and too face pixie perfect blush. She has a lot of too face and naked urban decay makeup. I just use the Mac makeup and sometimes Flora's naked urban decay makeup.

Musa wore a red Modern A-line One Shoulder Sleeveless Chiffon Bridesmaid Dresses and white tights. She also wore silver Dyeables Runway Bridal Shoes. Her hair was in a bun and all glittery. She wore Mac red eyeshadow. She borrowed my Mac stuff to wear. She also wore Flora's too faced red lipstick and my Mac desert rose blush. She didn't bring her makeup with her. Stella said she has makeup. flora and I brought our makeup because we have to go back to Tides and deal with our planet.

Tecna wore a dark purple Modern A-line One Shoulder Sleeveless Chiffon Bridesmaid Dresses with white tights. She also wore silver Dyeables Runway Bridal Shoes. Her hair was let loose and her bangs was clip back a little. She wore Stella's too face vintage violet eyeshadow. Stella, Flora and I were let all of us use the makeup because there was a lot of makeup to do. She also wore Flora's favorite lipgloss and my Mac desert rose blush. I think we were going for a more us look ten Bloom and Stella.

Crystal wore a light purple Modern A-line One Shoulder Sleeveless Chiffon Bridesmaids Dresses with white tights. She also wore silver Dyeables Runway Bridal Shoes. Her hair was straighten and braid across the top like Flora. She wore Flora's too faced violet femme eyeshadow. She also wore Flora's perfect pink lipstick and too faced sweethearts blush. She almost look like Flora. I don't know why but maybe it's just a coincidence.

Bloom wore a aqua Modern A-line One Shoulder Sleeveless Chiffon Bridesmaids Dresses with white tights. She also wore silver Dyeables Runway Bridal Shoes. Her hair was curled and put in a high ponytail. She wore Flora's naked urban decay venus eyeshadow and Stella's mac haunting eyeshadow on top of the Venus eyeshadow. She also wore Flora's naked urban deay lipstick, eyeliner, Flora's too face lash light mascara and Stella's Mac desert rose blush. Flora's too face mascara is awesome.

Stella wore a Drop Waist Sweetheart Brush Train White Wedding Dress H7lbld0669g1. She also wore white bridal shoes. Her hair was in a bun with her diamond princess tiara. She wore her too faced velveteen bunny eyeshadow. She also wore naked urban decay lipstick, eyeliner and Mac desert rose. This is her special day and nothing can stop it.

"I'm glad we are finish." Bloom as she slump on the couch.

"I know." Musa said as she slump into a chair.

We all slump down into something. One of the maids came in.

"Your highness." The maid bowed. "The wedding is about to beginning." The maid exclaim.

"Thank you. We will be out." Stella said.

The maid bowed and left. We all stood up and dust ourseleves off. We headed out the door. We saw the guys waiting for us. I also found Jamie and Miele. They were in pretty little white dresses. They were only 5 years old. They are so cute.

"Ready?" Timmy asked.

"Let's do this." Tecna said.

We all took our position. In front was Jamie and Miele. Then it was Brandon, then Flora and I. Then Tecna and Timmy. After that was Musa and Riven. Then Krystal and Helia. Then Bloom and Sky. Last but not least was Stella. This is the most special day ever for Stella. The music began. The door opened. Jamie and Miele began walking down the aisle first. When they got to the end, the music began came up beat. It was the song, That Flora and I record with Brandon.

**(I Do By Drew Seeley)**

_I see the world for you and me_  
_I hear a perfect harmony_  
_Where you are is where I'm gonna be_  
_I'm gonna be..._

Brandon began dancing down the aisle. He made it to the end. He dance so funny.

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, it's all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now_

Flora and I and show up by the door. The people were cheering.

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

Flora and I dancing down the aisle. The people were clapping to the beat.

_You know I do_  
_You know I do_  
_Time to say the words_  
_Never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you_

_Hmm hmm hmm yeah..._

Tecna and Timmy, Musa and Riven dance down the aisle together because they don't dance except for Musa. They seem to had fun.

_There's a match for every heart_  
_There's a light for every dark_  
_With you I found my counter part_  
_My counter part_

Then Crystal and Helia dance down the aisle together. I don't get why they are together.

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, it's all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now_  
_Ohh_

After Crystal and Helia dance down the aisle it was Bloom and Sky turn. They seem to like this.

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

We dancing back down the aisle again.

_You know I do_  
_You know I do_  
_Time to say the words_  
_Never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]

We stood on the side of the aisle. On the right side was the girls and I. The other side was Sky, Timmy, Helia and Riven. Brandon was at the alter.

_Forever, could never be enough_  
_Together, it's all I need for us_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_And there's no else around_  
_I'll be your shelter now_

Stella was standing but the door. Everyone gasped at how amazing her was. Brandon couldn't kept his eyes off of her. She began walking down the aisle until her reach me.

_And I'll be the one _  
_You can run to _  
_I'll be the one_  
_Who's meant to love you now..._  
_And always till our days are through_

She started dancing and so did we.

_You know I do_  
_You know I do_  
_Time to say the words_  
_Never been so sure_  
_Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]  
_(You know I do)_

She danced right into Brandon's arm. Everyone started cheered. They were holding hand. Everyone quiet down to the priest can talk.

"We are gather here to celebrate these two people who fell madly in love." The priest read the book.

This when on for 15 more minutes.

"If anyone object to these marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

There was a moment of silence. We looked around there was no one objecting. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just get to the kissing part already." I blurted out impatiently.

The girls laughing then the boys. The priest of taking forever.

"Brandon Shields do you take Princess Stella of Solaria to be your loyal, lovely wife to love and care through good or worst?" The priest asked Brandon.

"I do." Brandon answered.

"Princess Stella of Solaria do you take this Squire, Brandon Shield to be your trusting loving husband To love and care through good or worst?" The priest asked Stella.

"I do." Stella answered.

"By the power vested in me. I pronoun you two husband and wife." The priest exclaim. "You may kiss the bride." The priest told Brandon.

Brandon leaned in to kiss Stella. We all cheered. The music began playing again and Stella and Brandon walked down the aisle as humans and wife. Stella's ring is huge. I don't know how Brandon afford that ring. We dance down the aisle after them. This is the best day ever.

**Stella POV...**

The girls and I were in my room to change in to our party dress. Well Bloom, Tecna, Crystal and I were. Layla, Flora and Musa were doing a performance.

I wore a Wholesale - Orange Ruched Spaghetti Sleeveless Wedding Dress Prom Quinceanera Dresses Bridal Gowns Formal Gown A. I also wore Christian Louboutin Bambou Suede Orange 140mm Peep-Toe Pumps. My hair was up in a ballerina high top bun with my princess crown connected to it. I wore Layla's Mac orange eyeshadow because I ran out. I also wore the same naked urban decay lipstick and the same blush.

Bloom wore a Light aqua chiffon strapless bridesmaid dress with silver skinny belt. She also wore a Aqua Green Cross Strap Wooden Platform Wedge Zipper High Heel Sandal US 6-10. Her hair was tied half way up. She has her princess crown connected in it. She wore the same makeup from this morning. All she did was change dress and shoes I guess.

Tecna wore a A-line V-neck Purple Chiffon Knee Knee Bridesmaid Dresses DIB15269. She also wore purple bridesmaid shoes with heels. Her bang was clip back with a black hair clip. She wore the same makeup from this morning. She is so insecure about wearing dresses. I should get her to wear more dresses. She's so pretty in them.

Crystal wore a Zipper Empire A-line Sleeveless Lilac Asymmetrical Spaghetti-Straps Ruffles/Draped/Sash Chiffon Bridesmaid Dress. She also wore Christian Louboutin Hyper Prive 120 Leather Pumps Lilac. Her hair was the same from this morning. It was weird. This morning Crystal and Flora almost had the same look on. She was wearing the same makeup from the morning.

Layla wore a green Belly Dance Chiffon Dancing Costume Three Layers Skirt Cake Dress Dancewear 10 C. I didn't wear any shoes. My hair was let flowing down with a green flower hair clip that came with the outfit. I was wearing the same makeup that I wore this morning. The only difference is that I put glitter on it.

Flora wore a hot pink Belly Dance Chiffon Dancing Costume Three Layers Skirt Cake Dress Dancewear 10 C. She didn't wear any shoes like me. Her hair was the same but with the hot pink flower hair clip on her head. She was wearing the same makeup but not glitter like me. She doesn't like glitter that much.

Musa wore a red Belly Dance Chiffon Dancing Costume Three Layers Skirt Cake Dress Dancewear 10 C. Musa didn't wear any shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a flower clip attach to her hair. She was wearing the same makeup but the only thing that shiny is her lipstick. She didn't put glitter.

We were ready. We headed downstairs to the party. Everyone was their. From Bloom's parents to Layla's parent. Mostly every royalty was there. This was amazing. Layla, Flora and Musa went down stairs in another direction to get to the dance floor. The rest of us walk down the grand stairs in the ball room. I spotlight shine right on us. It was amazing. We got down from the grand saris and we took a seat at the able with our partners. The host was on the dance floor introducing stuff.

"Hello Solaria. Thank you for coming to this most special day. I would like to introduce the most famous person you know on Solaria but now your highness. Queen Stella of Solaria. Also King Brandon of Solaria." The host said.

Everyone cheered for us. Brandon kissed me on the cheek, I couldn't help but blushed.

"Now for a special performance. I would like to introduce Layla, Flora and Musa." The host exclaim.

The lights turned off. Then there was a spotlight shining on Layla, Flora and Musa. They were in a posed. Layla was in the middle. Musa was on the left of Layla and Flora was on the right of Layla. The music began. Layla began singing and they all danced.

**(Come & Get It By Selena Gomez)**

[2x]  
_Layla: When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

_Layla: When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

Layla switch with Musa so now Musa was in the middle.

_Musa: You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_  
_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_  
_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_  
_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_  
_All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_Layla: I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_Flora: This love ain't finished yet…_  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

[2x]  
_Layla, Flora, Musa: When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

_Layla, Flora and Musa: When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

I switched back with Musa. This was an Indian/ pop song I guess. I don't know but Musa does write great songs along with Flora.

_Layla: You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that._  
_And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs._  
_I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side_  
_Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it_  
_Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie._

_Musa: I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_Flora: So baby whenever you're ready…_

[2x]  
_Layla, Flora, Musa: When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

_Layla, Flora Musa: When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

Flora and I switched place. She was now in the middle.

_Flora: This love will be the death of me_  
_But I know I'll die happily_  
_I'll know, I'll know, I'll know_  
_Because you love me so… yeah!_

[2x]  
_Layla, Musa, Flora: When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

_Layla, Musa, Flora: When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _[3x]

Layla, Musa and Flora all posed then the lights when off. We all cheered. The lights turned back on and they we standing there hugged each other.

"That the way to start a party." The host said. "Give it up one more time for Layla, Musa and Flora." The host said.

We all cheered. Layla, Musa and Flora took a bow and ran back upstairs.

**20 minutes later...**

We waited for Layla, Musa and Flora to come down so Brandon and I could have our first dance together. They are taking forever. I nudge Bloom who was sitting next to me.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked.

"I don't know. But for a bunch of Tom boy girls, they should take a long time then us." Bloom replied.

"We should go up there." I said.

Tecna tapped my shoulder.

"You don't have to they are coming down." Tecna exclaim.

We looked at the stairs. They were coming down to beautiful.

Musa was wearing a ladies party dresses red one shoulder with rhinestone,chiffon bridesmaid dress,1pc wholesale+free shipping with her skin color tights. She also was wearing a red Hottest Jazz dancing shoes/dance boots,ballroom shoes. She looked very cute. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was braided. She wore the same makeup. Dang I could have did all of that in 5 minutes. I'm guessing they didn't know what to wear.

Layla wore a a-line one-shoulder satin green bridesmaid dress with sash. She also was wearing NEW WOMEN MEN CONVERSE ALL STAR GREEN LOW SHOES SNEAKER. Her hair was wavy and was tied half way up. She looked very pretty. Layla should wear stuff like that more. She was wearing the same makeup from before.

Flora was wearing a Sequin Detail Ruched Bodice Short One Shoulder Natural Asymmetric Backless Pale Pink Junior Bridesmaid Dresses 2012 with tan tights. She also wore dr. martens 1460 military/ combat boots pink- size 6. She looked very beautiful. Her hair was braided all the way down this time. I'm guessing that why they took so long. She was wearing the same makeup from before.

Bloom, Tecna and I ran up and hugged them.

"Oh my god. That was so amazing." Bloom said.

"Thanks Blu." Musa said.

"Well it's time for the husband and wife first dance." The host said.

Brandon came up to me and extend his arm out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

I nodded and took his hand. The music began and Brandon and I waltz around the dance floor. A bunch of people joined us. Musa was dancing with Riven but Riven didn't know how to dance but it was funny. Tecna and Timmy were dancing together. They didn't know where to started. Roy and Layla were dancing together. They were amazing. Crystal and Helia were dancing together. Of course. I wish Flora told him she likes him before Crystal did. Bloom and Sky were dancing together. I heard sometimes this week Sky is going to propose to Bloom. I can't wait. I saw Flora sitting on the side line. I felt bad for her.

**Flora POV...**

Everyone was dancing together. Even Layla was dancing. Someone tap me on my right shoulder. I turned around. It was Miele and Jamie.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Miele asked.

Miele and Jamie were so cute. Last time I saw Jamie was when she was 5 months old. This is the first time I saw Miele.

"Ummm I was tired from the performance." I lied. I didn't want them to know.

"Well Miele and I are going to dance together. We were going to ask you if you want to dance with us but since your tired then never mind." Jamie said.

Jamie grab Miele hand. She drag Miele to the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. I stood up and walk out the room. I remember there was a garden.

**Helia POV...**

I can't believe Stella and Brandon are married. We got more fans then before. Everything changing so fast. We all finish the slow dance. Everyone took a seat. I looked up and I found a seat empty. I saw everyone beside Flora. I lean off to Layla.

"Have you seen Flora?" I asked Layla.

"I don't know. But if I had to guess she probably in the garden." Layla answered.

"I'll go check on her." I said as I stood up.

"Helia, where are you going?" Crystal asked me.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I lied.

"Okay, better hurry back." Crystal said.

I ran out of the room and headed to the garden.

**Layla POV...**

How is Helia dating this girl? She is so clingy and so princessy. How can Helia stand her? Our food came out. I order baked zucchini with roasted tomato and pine nuts. I also had cheese fries as my side meal. I love these. As my drink I had ginger ale. Delicious!

"Layla isn't that a bit too much?" Bloom asked.

"It's better than how much Tecna eatting." I said.

Tecna was eatting hot buckwheat noodle salad with carrots, peppers, cucumber, scallion, parsely, ginger sauce, grilled chicken and grilled shrimps. Her side meal was caeser salad with grilled chicken. Damn she loves grilled chicken. As her drink she has a glass of Pepsi. Tecna can really eat.

"Don't blame me because I'm hungry." Tecna defended herself.

We all laughed as Tecna stuffed her face with grilled chickens. We all dig in our meals.

**Flora POV...**

The garden was amazing. It was night time so the light was shining the plants so beautifully. I am sitting at the edge of the fountain. I had ear headphones in my ears. I love the song that was playing in my ear. Someone tap me on my right shoulder. I turn around and I saw it was Helia. I took off my ear headphone.

"What are you doing out here?" Helia asked.

"Just getting some air." I answered.

"I believe there is air inside too." He joked.

I smiled. Should I tell him? No, I can't. He is dating Crystal. I can't mess up their relationship. He is so happy with her.

"What you doing out here?" I asked.

"Well we saw you missing and Layla suggested that you were in the garden. So are you coming before your food gets cold?" He exclaimed.

"Fine." I replied.

With that we walked into the ballroom together.

**Crystal POV...**

What is Flora and Helia doing together? Ugh I have to get rid of Flora before Helia falls in love with her forever. Helia come over and sat down next to me.

"Had a safe journey from the bathroom?" I asked Helia.

"Hmmm? What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You excuse yourself to the bathroom remember?" I reminded him. I don't think he went to the bathroom.

"Oh yes. Yes I did." He lied.

I know he is lying. Ugh I thought we had a honest relationship.

**Stella POV...**

I can't believe I'm married already. This is really crazy. I feel like just not long ago we defeated the darkness, then we when shopping and we met Flora and Layla at their concert. This is all too much but I like it.

"Stella, are you ok?" Brandon asked me.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

I began to dig into my food before Brandon can ask me another question.

**Layla POV...**

This is so exciting. Soon the winx will be guardian fairies. The boys will graduate Red Fountain. Riven will probably go to MAF. Sky will be king and marry Bloom and they well be ruler of two kingdom. Brandon and Stella will rule Solaria. Timmy and Tecna probably go to Zenith and live there. Musa will probably be with us in the music business or will go back to Melody. Helia and Crystal probably will go back to Linphea unless they break up and Helia dates Flora. That will be a different story. I wish we can still at Red Fountain. Well Flora, Helia and I can but I don't know about the rest.

"Okay, people. We will start karaoke. Does anyone have their own song they want to sing first?" The host said into the mic.

Everyone looked around. Then everyone looked at Musa, Flora and me. They hope for us to have something.

"Oh no. I'm not singing again." I exclaimed.

Then everyone just looked at Musa and Flora. Good thing they stop looking at me because I got nothing.

"I got nothing." Musa exclaim.

Then everyone looked at Flora. Come on Flora don't let us down.

"I can't-" Flora was cut off by chanting.

"FLORA FLORA FLORA!" Everyone chanted.

The host came up to Flora. He pull her into the center of the room. He handed her the mic.

"Ok I guess I'm singing." She said into the mic. Everyone cheered. "This is called Naturally." She said into the mic. Everyone clapped. She use magic to make the boy's instruments appeared. "But I'm gonna do something a little different." She said.

She signal the boys to come up. She pointed to which instrument the boys should play. Helia was playing the piano. Brandon was still on drums. Timmy was on bass. Sky was on guitar and Riven was still on guitar. This is odd.

"Hit it." Flora said into the mic.

The boys started playing. They don't sound that bad.

**(Naturally By Selena Gomez)**

_Flora: How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

Everyone clapped to the beat.

_Flora: You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally_

_Flora: And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)_

_What you do so naturally (turally, turally, turally)_

Everyone stood up and dance.

_[Chorus:]_

_Flora: You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Ba-ba-baby_

_Flora: You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally (you know it does), it comes naturally_

_Mmmm, yeah_

Flora began glowing. All the sudden the boys started floating with her.

_Flora: And it takes my breath away (away, away) every time_

_What you do so naturally_

_[Chorus]_

_Flora: When we collide sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath away_

_[Chorus]_

_Flora: Everything, baby, comes naturally_

Flora let the boys down and the whole room erupted into applause. The instrument Disapper with Flora's magic. The boys and Flora took a bow.

**Flora POV...**

I knew the guys could play different instruments. I'm proud of them. I handed the host back the mic. I say back down and Layla and the the girls hug me

"And that how you start off a karaoke session. Now who up next?" The host asked.

"I'll sing." Crystal volunteer.

Crystal came up to the host. They were selecting a song to sing. I saw Crystal hand the DJ a cd. The music start playing. It sound so familiar.

**(End Up Here By Cher Lloyd)**

_Crystal: Boy I was watching you move_

_Sorta checking you out_

_Loving what you do boy we oughta paint the town_

_You can watch me get to it double roll and lean_

_Make up your mind if you're liking what you see_

_Don't' want no flowers, don't buy me no gifts_

_I need somebody who can take care of this_

_I'm loving what you do cause I know you do it well_

_You got your game tight real smart I can tell_

I remember this. This is Musa's song from her demo. It's not even release. I looked at Musa Who was sitting next to me. She looked pisssed.

_[Chorus:]_

_Crystal: Please don't play that usual game_

_The type to put out your flame_

_I-I-I, I dont want to shed a tear_

_I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here_

_Could you gimme that dust_

_That you throw right 'round_

_Give me that stuff make you wanna get down_

_ didn't wanna end up here_

"Isn't this your song Muse?" Riven asked.

"Yes. She stole my song." Musa replied angrily.

"How did she even get the song?" Layla asked.

"I bet that day Helia invited her to the recording studio. She probably took the cd." I exclaimed.

"That's one possible way." Layla said.

_Crystal: Yeah I went through your phone and didn't like what I've seen_

_You promised you'd be true, you made a fool out of me_

_My friends tried to warn me that I'd waste my time_

_I saw your true colours almost lost my mind_

_Looks like you do the same to all your other girls_

_Except you bought her flowers and you bought me pearls_

_When you're going out tonight I know you're seeing her again_

_Saw your picture together, so now you're kissing all your friends_

_[Chorus:]_

_Crystal: Oh Please don't play that usual game (that usual games)_

_The type to put out your flame_

_I-I-I, I don't want to shed a tear_

_I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here_

_Could you gimme that dust_

_That you throw right 'round_

_Gimme that stuff make you wanna get down_

_I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here_

_Crystal: If I don't leave right now_

_Will my wounds still open_

_Slipped right through your hands_

_Now my heart is broken_

_I'm moving on yeah yeah_

_I'm moving on yeah yeah_

_I'm moving on yeah yeah_

_I'm moving on_

_[Chorus:]_

_Crystal: I-I-I, I don't want to shed a tear (I don't wanna shed a tear)_

_I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here (Didn't wanna end up)_

_Could you gimme that dust_

_That you throw right 'round_

_Gimme that stuff make you wanna get down_

_I-I-I, I didn't want to end up here_

Everyone applaused except for Layla, the Winx, The Specialists and me. How can she steal Musa song? She sat back down and put an innocent smile on her face. She has not innocent.

"Thank you Crystal for singing your original song." The host said.

Oh no she didn't.

"Your original song?" Musa asked pissly.

"Musa calm down." Riven said.

"The only thing original about this bitch is nothing." Musa yelled.

Everyone looked at us. Riven was trying to calm Musa down.

"What are you saying Musa?" Crystal acted all innocent.

"She is saying you stole her song." Layla exclaim.

Everyone muttered random stuff after that.

"No I didn't." Crystal lied.

I rolled my eyes. How is she a princess? Seriously, I thought was suppose to tell the truth.

"Stop lying Crystal. I knew you wanted to get rid of Flora the first day I met you. Your like Katy." Stella exclaim.

"Helia, are you gonna like them say that to me?" Crystal was "crying" into Helia arms.

Everyone looked at Helia.

"Helia, why aren't you saying anything?" Bloom asked.

"Ummm-I." Helia didn't know how to answer.

"You are gonna back Musa up on this right?" Tecna asked.

Helia didn't say a thing. What is waiting for? Pick Musa.

"Dude, pick are you gonna pick us or your girlfriend?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know." Helia busted out. "Okay I don't know." Helia repeated.

Everyone was looking at us. I looked at Stella. She knew what to do.

"Okay everyone lets get back to the wedding party." She announced.

With that everyone mind their own business. How could Helia not know who to chose? It was so easy. He should have picked Musa. He knew that was Musa's song. Crystal was still "crying" into Helia's arm.

"Helia, can I talk with you outside for a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

Now he knew what to answer. He whispered something to Crystal and she let go. I saw her face. There was no single tear on her face. She put her head down on the table. I drag Helia out of the ballroom.

"What-" I slapped him across the face.

"Why did you pick Musa? You knew it was her song." I asked angrily. He didn't answer me. "Is it because you liked Crystal more than your friends?" I asked. I almost began to cry a little. I have to stay tough.

"It not because of that." Helia muttered.

"Then what is it Helia?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." He said as he drop his head down.

"I thought our friendship was about tell each other everything but you can't seem to do that at all." I yelled.

"I'm sorry Flora." He replied.

I slapped him again. "I don't want apologies. You knew you should have pick Musa." I replied.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I was going to slap him but it was no use. "Until you get your thoughts straight out. Don't talk to me, Layla, The Winx or The Specialists." I claimed. I walked back into the ballroom.

**Musa POV...**

I can't believe this bitch stole my song. My blood was gonna reach its boiling point.

"Stop pretending to cry Crysal. We know your lying." Stella said.

She put her head up. No a single tear. I'm about to punch this bitch.

"How did you get Musa's song?" Riven asked.

"A better question to ask is who gave me the key to the studio." Crystal said as she hold up the key.

Layla snatch it away. I looked at the key. It has Helia's name on it.

"No way." Layla said.

There no way Helia gave Crystal the key. He knew we have to take care of it.

"Either way you still admitted to stealing the song." Tecna said as she held up her phone. It was recording.

"Wha-" she was speechless.

She stormed out the room. I don't think this is the last time we will see her.

* * *

**Next Chapter Update: August 1 or August 9 **

**i hope it's August 1**


End file.
